Lets See If We Can
by GiantFlyingSquirrel
Summary: Sasuke begins to wish to start a family and has doubts about his marriage. But that all changes with one little surprise. Boy oh boy...little is an understatment. WARNING: Mpreg Sasunaru. Sequal to 'Catch Me If You Can'. Enjoy.
1. Wish

Disclaimer: ...No...I don't own it...we all know this. I mean, for Pete's sake! I wouldn't be buying my own products! I'd demand they give it to me! ...Yeah...I don't own.

Ha! For the people who wanted a sequal...YOU HAVE ONE! Thanks to all the people who helped make my decision. Also, much thanks to the people who are willing to help me. If I get stuck I'll contact you. So...this story is dedicated to all the people who reviewed for the last chapter of 'Catch Me If You Can'. Um...this still has a working plot. So if I get stuck I'll either try to find a way around it...or...heck...I'll ask the people who I can turn to. And as promised it is Mpreg. Sorry to the people who didn't want it. I'm working on a story without it. Hopefully it'll be up soon. Sorry it's short, but the next chapter will be longer and up soon. So...ENJOY!! XD ...and don't kill me. It is my 5th fanfic...but...my first Mpreg. NOT TO HARSH PLEASE!!

* * *

Sasuke's POV

I hear the whispering and mumbling of the town. They expect an Uchiha heir, a clan being restored. But...I sadly can not. For men can not give birth. But...as time ticks, I long for a son or daughter to call my own. To be able to smile and watch them grown. To be able to watch my lover raise them as their own. To start the family I longed to have. But...I can't betray him. I can't hurt Naruto. Not after all the things he did for me. He gave me life, he gave me feelings. Breaking away through my stone cold mask. I couldn't bear to harm him...but I'm hurting myself when I think of the family I want. I'm betraying him when I think of actually going with a girl. I'm a pathetic person in mind. But...I just can't seem to make it up...

With a heavy sigh, I walk through the doors and look at the medical asile. Naruto, for some strange reason, has been getting sick a lot lately. He's been puking every morning and for some strange reason, unable to control his already uncontrolled chakra. Tsunada said it might be because of the Kyuubi...but no one knows for sure. So...she just told me to get him some flu medication, telling us it'll pass. But it hasn't. Three week and Naruto just seems as pale and thin as the day before. It scares me that the person I love is this ill. It scares me that I might be alone. It all scares me. I want it to end, I want this to be over and act as if nothing happened. Already end...please.

But no matter how many times I beg and no matter how many times I plead, it is never enough. So my blessing as well as my curse, it to take care of him. It's fun...but...just the thoughts of betrayal that run through my mind...I feel guilty for being alive. I have everything I wanted, and I caused so much pain to get it. No more. I don't want to hurt him anymore than I already have. I don't want him to suffer more than he has to. Please...don't let it happen anymore.

The cashier looks at me and batts her eyes, making me crindge with disguist and hatred. I wear a wedding ring on my wedding finger. I am married, I already am committed to someone. And yet..for them to still, hoping to break the person I vowed to protect. They disguist me. All of them. But...Naruto just seems to have a light that can't diminish and is respectful for all the decisions made by someone. He understands what they want and smile. Even if it is fake...he smiles. Naruto...why did you have to be so perfect?

"That'll be $3.14, sir." She says prettily. Honestly...does she even know that I'm gay? I hold up my hand and show her the ring, but she ignores it and focuses on my face, eyeing me hungrily. Great...another one of those. I thought they were extince now? I mean...most of the guys are gay. But...maybe they just have their hopes set up too high. I sigh once more. Life would be stupid if I had to live with them. Paying, grabbing the item, I run to my lover's side.

Opening the door to our new house, I find the room dark. Maybe he had taken my advice to see Tsunada after all? Is it normal to be throwing up three weeks in a row? Was it normaly to be so weak and pale? But then again...this was Naruto we're talking about. He had the ability make things 'unnormal'. But...that is one of the charms that I like. He has the ability to make my life painfully unpredicable. Like...waking up with pink hair. Trying to cook only to realize that half of the kitchen is missing. Or..to find out that he can sleep walk to the ramen bar at one o'clock in the morning! Yes...painfully unpredicable. I smile to myself. Naruto always made the doubts go away. Every little thing he did made me smile. Even when he did burn down half the kitchen.

I walk down the hall and turn the corner, finding out that I was not alone and that a light was still on. Walking steadily to the room, I find out it's the bathroom and over the toilet, with his head placed over, is my blond lover, throwing up once more. It still scared me. No matter how many times he threw up, it still froze my blood. There was nothing I could do but get this vile medician that he still would probably throw up later. Nothing could be done...nothing but watch and comfort.

I realized after the first week, that Naruto hated it when I watched him throw up. He always gave me those pleading eyes saying 'please, turn away and I'll be fine later on'. Always gave me that look that said 'pretend this isn't happening'. He knew me too well. So...I walk out of the bathroom, close the door...and wait. I wait and wait for what feels like forever. And by the looks of it...there was no signs of him coming out anytime soon. Was he disappointed with me? Was he embarrassed because of his weakness? He once told me we all had flaws, even the perfect beings such as 'myself'. I never saw it..I never realized it. But Naruto...he had flaws, but in a good way. I realized this after our marriage. There were countless flaws he had...but I loved every single one of them. While as my flaws were bad.

Willing to kill your friend, willing to betray your country. My flaws were worse than any demon. But...he disagreed saying how avenging your family is healthy...and that he wished he had one of his own. It stung. Maybe this is why I feel like I'm betraying him. By keeping him away from his dream. But never letting him have his own family. Was that it? Was that all that stood in the way?

The door creaked open and I watched as he stumbled out, panting heavily, as if he had just run a hundred mile race. He was so pale and so fragile that if I barely even touched him, he'd shatter. So I wait once more, wait until he wants me to look at he angelic face. I wait once more. He turns to me with a smile, his eyes giving away fatigue...but he smiles none the less. Like he's doing this for me, like he's doing this for my sake. Everything he's doing is for me. Naruto...why do you have to be so perfect?

But his smile falters and tears burst forth. This startles me. Naruto always had perfect control of his emotions...but lately...they've been slipping and he cries in my clothing, just as he is now. His body presses against mine and he cries. He hugs me tightly and hides his face like he's hiding his shame and cries. I feel bad, the only thing I can do is just hug him back and whisper my comforting words to him...as he cries.

"I promise, just pretend this never happened. I'll be better in the morning." He whisperes in his sob. He said this yesterday, and the day before that and the day before that. He is ashame of his weakness, or just scared for me. But I am scared as well. Scare for his life and mine. I feel selfish. He gives me so much...and I have nothing to give in return.

I'll pretend for his sake and I'll pretend for mine. I'll pretend nothing happened these past few weeks, and I'll pretend I never had these thought. Only to wake up the next morning to find yesterday repeating itself. But for his sake...I'll pretend. But someone please, give me an answer, give me a sign. What is going on? What suddenly happened? Is it an omen? Or...is it a sign?

"Naruto...there is no need to hide your weakness. For now I'll look away...I'll look away and find the answer." I whisper with a shaky reply. I'm loosing my self control as well...because soon I'm crying with him. Yes...I'll look away for now...and find the answer. So that way, may this beautiful creature live without pain.

* * *

Sorry...this chapter made no sense. I understand...but...I need to explain how Sasuke feels about this at first before I can start the rest of the story. Sorry it's short, I'm working on the next chapter and it should be posted around 2 or 3 AM...if I'm lucky. Or...tomorrow. But...here it is. Hope you enjoyed. XD

Sasuke: ...-pats Naruto's back- You okay?

Naruto: Yeah...somewhat...

Kyuubi: ...

Next Chapter: -has no title yet-

...what...happened? What do you mean by that?! That can't be right...can it? AWE MAN! He fainted! Well...wouldn't you? If you were a male and found out your about to be a mother in a little under nine months? The gang finds out about Naruto's 'illness' and find out it's more of a longer term illness. If...you know what I mean. Boy...I wonder how Sasuke's taking this?

(P.S. Sorry...no humor in this. This is Sasuke's mind for goodness sake! There will be more funnys in the next chapter...if you read the preview. XD Well...review. I'm risking my story rights here! T.T)


	2. Good NewsBad News?

Disclaimer: Hm...do I own Naruto? The million dollar question? Answer, NO! ...man...and no million dollars...

...sorry, last chapter had POV. I hate them because I stink with them!!! The rest is my normal style of writing. Thank goodness because I think I lost some of ya there. -grins- And...sorry about they chapter being short, terrible and...you'll hate me at the end...probably. But...I HAVE AN EXPLINATION AT THE BOTTOM!

* * *

The morning continued with Naruto throwing up once more. Just like yeterday, and the day before that, Sasuke was worried sick for his lover. Tsunada said it would pass...but look at him right now. It's obvious that it hasn't. Sure they didn't have to worry about money, Sasuke had a great income...but...what about his health? Sasuke was healthy, he was sure of that...but Naruto was so pale...and started to develop a wierd appitite. Okay...wierd is an understatement. Who in the world asks for pickles and ice cream?! That's just...not normal. 

He watched with worry as Naruto refused to eat his breakfast once more...and once more asked for some wierd combination. This time...it was cookies dipped in nacho sauce. Okay...definatly not normal. So...Sasuke thought of the only thing at the time. Naruto was poisoned and the poison was slowly affecting his diguistive system. And once Naruto refused to eat ramen...he _knew_ that, that's what it had to be. Naruto...refuse ramen? Either the end of the world came with out either of them knowing it...or Naruto was dying.

So, Sasuke grabbed the blond, and dragged him to the Hokage tower. It was time Naruto got better and stopped making the poor Uchiha fret for his lovers health. But...maybe going to the Hokage tower wasn't such a good idea? What if Naruto was dying? What if...it was serious and nothing could be done to save him? Panic rose within his chest. He was afraid of the worst to come. For if Naruto left him...he would be alone in the world. Alone once more.

The two arrived at the Hokage tower and immediatly Tsunada began to worry as well. Sasuke was carrying Naruto, much against the blond's will, over his shoulder and Sasuke had the look of worry on his normally emotionless face. But...being with Naruto has caused him to break his mask several times. Several...times...one can only guess how. Acknowledging that the two were there, and that something was obviously wrong, Sasuke walked forward to the Hokage herself with fear still held in his black eyes.

"Oi! Teme! I said I was fine! I'm alright! AH! LISTEN TO ME!" Naruto kept protesting, but he felt too weak to continue and fell slient.

"What brings you two here?" The Hokage raised a brow. Was Naruto not getting better? Was he getting worse? Well...by the looks of it...he seems better. Acting like his loud, obnoxious self. So...what was wrong?

"There's something wrong with Naruto, and before you make a sarcastic comment on that, (she was opening her mouth to do so) I think it's gotten worse." He immediatly told her. Everyone in the room fell silent once more. Naruto was fiddling with the hem of Sasuke's shirt, he was nervous. Heck...he was the reason they _all_ were nervous.

"How so?" Her voice became hush as she spoke. Was it the Kyuubi? If it was...Naruto had agreed to either end his life before the Kyuubi could run rampage, or runaway until the problem died down. Her being begged it wasn't the Kyuubi, that there was nothing wrong with the seal. She prayed with her entire being that it wasn't that.

"He's...been...acting different.One minuet he's smiling and then the next he's in tears. He wants strange food. The most recent is chocolate chip cookies dipped in nacho sause. He's also been constantly vomiting and he _refused_ to _eat_ _ramen_." The raven haired man finished speaking. There was definatly something wrong. Naruto couldn't refuse ramen. There was no way he could. Ramen was like one of his reasons for living! Tsunada nodded and slowly stood up from her desk. She had heard about these symptoms before. But where?

"Set him down. I'll give him an examination right now." The woman commanded and Sasuke agreed within the split of a second. Gently setting the blond down, and holding him in place so that way he would runaway. Like the time before that...and the time before that. Lets just say...Naruto hates the doctors. The blond Hokage grabbed a paper, a pen and then proceeded with a normal check up...at first. She checked his temperature with her hand, not a fever. She checked to see if there was anything wrong with his throat...nothing. Now...was the part where she would use her chakra to find out how.

Her mind focused, and slowly a glowing ball of chakra formed she gave a thorough check up...sort of. Her first instinct was to check the area around the seal. So, not wanting to betray her ninja sense that had developed over the years, her hand first went there...and then froze. Everyone froze. Poor Naruto, he scared, beyond scared. He was frightened! Tsunada at first was dazed, and then her face told them she was confused, and then she looked at Naruto with a...well...it was a mixture between happiness, fear and confusion smile. The two men wanted to know what was up. Tsunada was acting very...strange. She didn't even finish the check up. Just stopped at Naruto's stomach. With a small smile, Tsunada stopped the check up and ripped up the paper with the symptoms on them. She didn't need them. She already knew what the 'illness' was.

"Um...might I ask...what is wrong with Naruto?" Sasuke asked. She looked like she was on the verge of tears...but she was smiling. What the? Why was she smiling?!

"It-it's...nothing. I-I just don't know how to break the news to you..." She looks over to Naruto, her voice was on the verge of laughter. What was so funny? "...guys." She said, finally letting loose her fit of giggles. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, then to the Hokage who was holding the sides of her stomach...laughing. They wanted to know what was so funny...and Naruto definatly wanted to know because it was about him. Once Tsunada had let out all the joy and humor in her body, she turned and looked at the couple before her. A smile still was on her face, and her eyes shone with pure happiness. Something was _definatly_ wrong because she had the gleam of mischievous in her eyes, much like the ones Naruto wore.

"Naruto...I don't know how to explain this to you...so I'll be straight forward." The blond woman straightened herself upright, and then proceeded to hide the smile and give her serious look. One that told kids and teens aliike that they're in for more than they bargined for and that a great responsibility was about to be dropped down on them. But...this responsibility was something neither one of them expected. "Naruto...you're pregnat." Was the simple words that flew out of her mouth.

The couple froze. Seconds passed by, silence. More seconds passed by...and more silence. The only thing that broke the silence was a loud thud and on the ground was a poor unconcious blond. The two looked at the _man_ on the ground, passed out from disbelief and shock. Sasuke looked at his unconcious lover with wide eyes and then to the Hokage who looked like she was taking a mental note of what had happened.

"Hm...looks like he fainted from shock. None the less...Sasuke..." She looked at him, and stare directly into his black eyes. "What did you guys do?"

"What do you mean what did we do? Nothing?" He protested. She had better be joking around. If not...then it had better be true. If Naruto was...pregnet...then...he could restore the Uchiha clan!

"Well you guys obviously did something! Naruto couldn't just get pregnet! He's a boy for pete sake!" Tsunada argued back.

"Well why don't you ask him?!" Sasuke shouted, losing his temper.

"I CAN'T! WHAT PART OF 'HE FAINTED' DID YOU NOT GET?!" Her voice shouted, causing him to nearly go deaf. It was true. Naruto did faint. So there was no way he could tell them the answer.

"...I don't know." It was the truth. He just loved the blond baka with his heart. He even did stupid things just to get the blond to be his. By stupid, he meant trying to plan with Neji about how to pretend to be dating. They all fell silent. Naruto has yet to recover from shock and the two that were awake were pondering over what could have happened? They pondered and thought about everything they knew about Naruto that could have caused him his...'illness'. Something hit them...not litteraly...but an idea sprung on them.

"...Kyuubi..." They both said at the same time and looked to the blond on the floor once more. If it was true...then Kyuubi must be trying to make his escape using the blond...and then the life now within him, to escape through the seal.

_If what I suspect is true...then...I'm sorry Naruto. But..._

**_We'll have to kill the child..._**

**_

* * *

_**Gyah! Sorry. It's short, terrible and I left a cliffy thing! WAHH! I'm SORRY! I got caught. (This means one of my parents found out about my ahem...hobby of typing Sasunaru fanfics. Luckily it was the cool parent...but I suffered from the shock [and embarrassment of getting caught.) So...I'm still trying to get over my shock. Heck, I was thinking of quitting fanfiction all together. Again...SORRY!

(P.S: Cookies dipped in nacho sause actually isn't all that bad. I liked it. It was good. But...don't try pickles and ice cream...not too good. Especially if it's mint ice cream.)


	3. Desicions

Disclaimer: No...don't Naruto. One...it would suck...two...my mom would kill me if I wrote it the way _I_ want it to go.

* * *

Tsunada looked at the two men in front of her. Naruto was now collected in the Uchiha's arms and Sasuke was being over protective of him. Made sense. Naruto _was_ carrying his unborn child. And...the only Uchiha heir. Who wouldn't be over protective. But...how could she break the news to him? If it was indeed the Kyuubi trying to escape then they would have no choice but to kill the unborn child. Plus, Naruto was a male. A male could not carry a child. Their body was not built for that. But Naruto...Naruto was different. Knowing him...he'd probably say he'd find some way. She knew deep down Naruto would want to keep the child and deep down...she wanted the child to live too. But...her duties sadly come before her heart. No matter how heart breaking they were. 

"Sasuke..." She started and looked at him grimmly. Sasuke noticed the tone of her voice. Not one of teasing, not one of humor...on of business...business of death. The raven haired man looked up and instantly regretted ever doing so. Her eyes were filled with regret, sorrow and another emotion he couldn't seem to read. "...I-I don't know...if you'll be able to...keep the child." She at last whispered. He now knew what the last emotion was.

**Mourning.**

He was taken back by what she had said. Kill...the child? Might not be able to keep the only Uchiha heir...alive? Was their something wrong? To might have to kill an innocent being that has yet to take their first breath of life? He couldn't do that. He couldn't let _them_ do that. No...he just couldn't. Anger flailed into life and burned into his eyes. How dare she tell him that this child's life could be taken away because she said so. How dare she...how dare she.

"So you're saying that you want to kill an innocent child?" His voice asked with dangerous venom in it, just waiting to be lashed out. But...how could they say he might not ever get to hold _his_ child?

"Sasuke think! Use that thick skull of yours! What if it is the Kyuubi trying to break free? We'd have no way of knowing it until it is too late!" Her arguement began.

"So you're going to kill it without ever knowing if it is innocent or not?" Sasuke argued back.

"Not only that you brat! What if the councle-"

"Forget the councel! It's my child! I don't want him or her to be hurt!" He shouted, cutting off what ever Tsunada was going to say. "You don't what it to be hurt as well! So..then why?" He spoke quietly and watched the hardening emotion on her face.

"Because...I am Hokage..." Was hr only reply before Sasuke collected his fallen lover and walked off. Even if they had to run away from the village, this child was going to see the light of day. So help him he or she was. Naruto would also see to it...oh shoot! Naruto! What if Naruto didn't want the child? What if Naruto would agree with the Hokage? Then...what would he do then? He couldn't force Naruto to carry his child, he couldn't force Naruto to go through the pain anymore than he wanted to. But...he didn't want another life of an Uchiha to die either.

_Naruto...what will you choose?_ His mind thought quietly before finding himelf at their home. Slowly, handling Naruto like a fragile package, Sasuke opened the door to their home and walked in. Setting his lover on the couch. If Naruto awoke...he wanted to make sure he was right there by his side. And...almost like magic, Naruto was waking up.

His eyes fluttered open before they snapped open wide and he as met with black eyes. He didn't remember coming home. The last thing he remembered was Tsunada telling him that he wasn't sick but rather...yeah...and then passed out from shock. So...that means Sasuke carried him home and then brings us back to the present time.

"Naruto...how are you feeling?" Sasuke asked with forgien concern in his voice. Sure Naruto had heard it before...but this one sounded...different. As if something bad was going to happen and it was telling him 'buckle up'.

"Hungry. Sasuke! I want a tuna fish sandwhich with refried beans in it." The blond whined. He really wanted his cookies dipped in nacho sause as well. Sasuke mentally sighed. Those wierd foods were going to kill him along with his child. But...he figured the blond couldn't help it. He had heard that pregnant women couldn't help but develop wierd appetites and had some specific cravings...but...who asks for tuna sandwhich with refried beans in the center?! Not normal! It should be poison!

"Naruto, I'll get you that after you answer this question for me." He spoke quietly and reached out to stroke the blond locks on his beloved lover. Naruto listened intently. He wanted to know what was troubling his lover. "...do-do you want to keep the child?" He asked all to quickly and Naruto was barely able to make out what he had said.

"Do I want the child?" He repeated slowly and Sasuke nodded. After awhile, there was silence and then the faint sound of laughing was heard from the blond man. "Of course I want the baby Sasuke. He's our child. I couldn't kill him." He spoke confiedently. He couldn't kill a small being that hasn't even breathed the breath of life. He just couldn't. It would be too cruel to do so.

Sasuke lightened up and looked over. A smile was printed on his face. And Naruto had a scowl. "What?" Sasuke asked innocently.

"You promised me food!" He shrieked and Sasuke couldn't help but laugh. He did promise Naruto his weird food.

"Yes, Naruto. I'll go get it right now." Carefully planting a small kiss on Naruto's cheek, he was off to go get the...'food'...if that's what you could call it.

* * *

"You want me to kill it?!" A woman shouted with anger and horror. She was the center stage before the audience of older shinobi. These were the councel...and the woman...was the Hokage. Tsunada stood before the councel..appalled by their desicion. How could they. But she knew why. Naruto was the container for Kyuubi. Nothing else needed to be said. 

"Yes Tsunada-sama. There is a possibility the Kyuubi could break through the seal once the child is prepared be born." An elderly man spoke and looked at the Hokage. His gaze gave away everything. He wasn't going to budge his desicion.

"But...it could be an innocent life that we're taking away! You're just baising your desicions on the parent of the child, the demon container known as Uzumaki NARUTO!" She shouted with spite and anger. How dare they do this. How dare they try to ruin his life anymore than they alreadu had. How dare these incompitent people try to pull a stunt like that.

"Yes. We are aware of who the parent is. But our decison is final. You have twenty four hours to get the deed done. Dismissed." The deal was sealed. Now...it was her turn to do the dark deed. If her heart could bare it and if her mind was mentally able to pull off a stunt like that. _Naruto...I'm sorry...I failed in protecting you..._ Her mind sadly thought as she set off to the couples house hold...where her dark deed would be carried out...and an innocent life would be gone before it even began.

* * *

Sasuke looked with disguisted at Naruto chowed down on his food. Tuna fish sandwhich with refried beans in the center and chocolate cookies dipped in nacho sause. And...more than once Naruto had offered Sasuke some of his food and more than once Sasuke declined. Who could eat that stuff? (A/N: ...me...) 

"You sure you don't want any?" The blond asked and inched closer his 'cookies'.

"I'm sure Naruto." The Uchiha replied and pushed bake his 'cookies'.

"Are you absolutly sure? I mean...it tastes pretty good." He once more inched his 'food' closer to the raven haired man who pushed it back once more.

"Naruto, I don't want to eat your poison-I mean food!" He shouted, losing his temper. But Naruto deemde other wise and shoved a chocolate cookie dipped in nacho sause in his mouth. That taste of spicy cheese, baked bread and chocolate invaded his mouth and made him want to gag. How could he stand to eat that stuff?

"NARUTO!" He started but was cut off by the sound of a knocking at the door. He glared t his lover before marching off to the door. When he swung it open due to anger, he found their beloved Hokage, looking like she was ready to cry.

"Hokage-sama?" He asked confused. She looked like she was ready to break down into tears and then die by drowning in them. Naruto, by this time had popped into the room and saw the woman who reminded him of a...grandma?, mother...guardian.

"I was just informed by the councel..they had reached a desicion." She spoke in a shaky voice. Sasuke gulped down his fear. He knew it wasn't good news. He knew it wasn't good news at all. "...I have been informed...to...kill the child of Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha within twenty four hours." Her voice shook even more as she delievered the news. Sasuke stood shocked. They surely weren't going to kill his child. They weren't going to take away his joy that hadn't even been born. Naruto had taken the news even worse and was now crying in Sasuke's shirt.

"I don't want my baby to die." Was one of the faint whispers her heard in the multipule sobs. It was true...Sasuke didn't either.

"...so...I want you to run." Tsunada told them. "Run away from the village and come back when you feel fit enough to take on the councel. But Naruto...please come back...I need you to become the next Hokage." She whispered through her now never ending tears. Their ears perked and small smiles formed on their faces. She didn't want to kill the baby...and she was telling them to run away. And be safe with the child.

"They won't know till tomorrow. Until then...run away, far, far away and go under cover. And Sasuke!" She looked to the Uchiha. "Take care of him well. I expect to see you guys soon...along with a third member." Her voice whispered. "Now go! Go pack! I'll pretend I never saw you guys until the last minuet when it was too late." She said...and walked off. Pretending like she hadn't seen them since they brought Naruto to the office. Like she hadn't been crying because Naruto might not ever come back again.

_I'm sorry third...but..this is my desicion. And Fourth...please tell me I'm making the right desicion...for your son...and please.._ Her mind now praying to the sky._ Please... don't let them die..._

_

* * *

_HA! Next chapter! What will they do? Will the leave the village? Of course! Um...yeah...hoped you like it cuz..yeah...sorry..tired, I feel sick...and I have to go to school tomorrow. Two and two do not go together. Also! Nobosy tried to cookies and pickles and ice cream? I'm disappointed. Tsk tsk tsk. It's not as bad as it sounds. Quite the opposite really. I reccoment the refried beans with tuna as well. I liked it. But then again..people say I'm a freak. Mah...hoped you liked it and REVIEW! Please? 


	4. Runaway

Disclaimer: Last time I checked...I didn't own Naruto. So...lets just stick with that...

People, IF YOU DON'T LIKE MPREG THEN DON'T READ! I don't know any of you who don't like it. Because you would have been smart enough to read the warning and not read the story. But...I don't know. I got a review that just made it seem like that person didn't like it. Not trying to be mean or anything to the person, but IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ. And if you wish to get into some arguement then please, feel free to challenge me. I can guarantee you that I will most likely lose. (I suck at arguing.) Okay? If you still read this after the warning and after my warning from above then, either you're looking to pick a fight or...yeah...just looking to pick a fight. So please, please, don't read it if you feel uncomfortable with Mpreg. Okay? I'm working on one without it. So just wait, readers who hate it. Well...now that that's over...enjoy.

* * *

The two ran through the forest, leaving no tracks of where they had been. They ran fast and far...but how long could they keep up that pace? Naruto wasn't in any condition to keep running like this and Sasuke continued to worry for his lover and future child. But every time Sasuke even bothed to say 'lets take a break' Naruto would shake his head 'no' and race ahead. As much as he wanted to stop, he wanted Naruto to no longer feel the danger of losing their child. So...he kept going forward and would stop when Naruto decided to stop. The desicions were made by him, but the blond. 

The blond kept going forward, he was afraid to lose his child. He was afraid of what they were going to do to him after they killed his baby. He didn't want to know, he didn't even want to find out. Naruto didn't want to lose the start of his family, one that he deprived of long ago. Subconciously, his hand went to his flat belly. He didn't want to lose the being inside him.

Another hand covered his own and when he looked he saw Sasuke, with a smile, watching the hand that was over the blond's stomach. "Naruto...it's okay. We won't lose the child." He whispered reassurance. Naruto nodded and stopped in his tracks. He was tired...to tired to even continue to think of the rest of the journey. Sasuke was naturally startled when he didn't see his lover by his side, but rather behind him, refusing to budge an inch.

"Sasuke...I'm...tired..." He whispered as he fell into a faint. Scared, Sasuke's body reacted on it's own and caught the blond in his arms. He was afraid Naruto had pushed himself too hard and was dying, but the smile that played on the blond's lips gave him reassurence. He wanted to smile, the blond looked so peaceful in his arms right now. But...there was one question that kept stinging in the back of his him...where was he to go? They fled, without even thinking of where they were headed. They couldn't turn back...they couldn't live in the forest...so...where _could_ they go and _who_ could they turn to? His mind pondered as he shifted Naruto on his back so they could continue their journy.

It would be a matter of time before people found out they had runaway from the village and a matter of time before they would send ninjas after them. So...for now...they had to run as fast and as far as they could, for the chase had yet to begin. _Chase?_ His mind thought of the word. It, for some strang reason, had caught his attention. Why did the word chase suddenly catch his attention. _Chase...chase...GAARA AND NEJI!_ His mind instantly screamed when he was reminded of the time he and Neji chased their lovers through their own tricks. Maybe...they could turn to the two for help? No...that would be the first place the councel would order to have searched..but if Gaara had said otherwise...his mind was made up! They were heading to the Sand. Turning to the right direction, Sasuke sprinted forward. He didn't want his lover and unborn child to get sick. And he certainly didn't want Naruto to wake up hungry and craving some really wierd food with him unable to get it.

* * *

Morning rose in Kohona. Everything was quiet and everything was peaceful. Shizune knew the hardship the Hokage would soon have to face. But what she didn't know was that Tsunada had told them to run, and they had. She had no idea that Tsunada had visited their household and practically begged them to leave. She didn't know that, mainly because Tsunada was such a great actress and...she never bothered to inform her. So...the black haired woman could only wait until Tsunada left to fulfill the task given to her but he councel...but she saw that it was never going to happen if she didn't speak up.

"Tsunada-sama..." She began. She didn't want their child to die as well...but rules were rule. She had to obey, they _both_ had to obey.

"Hm?" The druken Hokage replied. Though in her druken state, she was much more...calm...than feared for what might happen to her as well as the two lovers on the run.

"...what about...Naruto and Sasuke Uchiha...aren't you suppose to...k-kill their child?" Shizune said in a soft whispered and shifted with nervousness. She expected a yell, swearinng, screaming, things being broken, people dying...not laughing.

"That's funny Shizune!" Tsunada laughed and looked at the five black haired women that suddenly entered the room. She scowled. When did Shizune suddenly clone herself? "They fled long ago." She said while scowling at the 'five' people in the room. Shizune...was taken back. Did she do what she thought she did?

"What?" She whispered with disbelief. Tsunada didn't tell them to run...did she?

"They left and ran. Now...undo your shadow clone jutsu!" She snapped. The younger woman looked at her Hokage, confused and shocked. They left! She had to inform the councel! She had to start tracking them! Their duties were at stake! She turn to run and tell the councel but was stopped by the sound of Tsunada's voice.

"If you tell them before twenty four hours are up, I swear, I'll make sure you'll never be able to use that pretty little voice of yours again." She threatened just before the younger girl could even make her way out of the door. "Naruto has been through so much. Amd for you to just ruin it...I'll make sure to ruin you, Shizune..."

* * *

Suna came into view and Sasuke breathed out relieved. Naruto had yet to wake up, and they were practically almost to their new, hopeful, home. Pressing forward, Sasuke was at the gate with two guards stopping him from entering. 

"State your name." A guard commanded.

"Sasuke Uchiha and my...wife...Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha." Sasuke spoke clearly. The gurads looked at each other and nodded silently, permitting the two to pass.

"Kazakage-sama is in his office." Was all they spoke before Sasuke darted off to the office.

He sped through the town until he came to the old dull building. Nothing much really had changed since Gaara and Neji had gotten together. Everything was still the same...lets just hope Gaara was more than willing to help the couple in their time of need. Bursting into the office, he was greeted with Gaara rumaging through some old documents and Neji serving tea.

"Gaara, Neji!" He quickly spoke, never so glad to see those two in his entire life! The two looked up with confused and then worried looks on their faces. Naruto was on Sasuke's back unconcious and they were in the Sand village. Something was wrong. "We need your help." Sasuke said, only increasing their worry. He looked at their worried expressions and then looked to his lover on his back. "Oh! No! Naruto's fine. Just passed out from over exerting himself." Sasuke quickly explained. But then their worry only increased. Naruto passed out from over extering himself? Were they in a heated battle just before they got here? Sasuke, instantly understanding why they had confused looks on their faces, quickly tried...to explain.

"There's no need to worry it's just that...Naruto is...pregnant..." He fought down a blush. Why was he so embarrassed to tell these two that the blond was going to have his child? For all he had known he should be proud, not embarrassed. Gaara slightly widened his eyes and then nodded, understanding the situation.

"Seems Kyuubi didn't tell Naruto-kun about that little...ahem...'problem'." Gaara murmmered, but everyone could hear it and Sasuke was clueless as to Naruto was able to get pregnant. Gaara saw the look on the Uchiha's face and then smirked. It seemed like no one told him about the 'problem' the containers had to deal with. "Sasuke-kun, sit down...I'll explain how and why a male demon container can become pregnant." Gaara smirked in victory as Sasuke shifted Naruto into his arms and sat down to hear the reason as to why his lover was suddenly carrying his child. And Neji listened with great interest as well. He had no idea about this as well and wanted to know as well. Gaara, suddenly had an audience, began to speak.

"Demons have been around longer than us and there fore have more knowledge than us. Including the human genetics." He spoke quietly and captured their attention even more, while Naruto was just lightly snoring. "It seems Kyuubi was working on altering Naruto-kun's DNA so he could reproduce. But, that would require a monthly cycle and males do not have a monthly cycle. So...he picked the perfect moment, probably when you two were in some...activity..." Sasuke blushed greatly at that comment. "...and used the altered DNA to make him able to carry a child." Gaara finished explaining and then watched the expressions fly across their faces. Shock, horror, disbelief and (for Sasuke) joy. "Now, for a question of my own, why are you two here?" His facail expression suddenly seemed cold and masked. He most likely knew why they were here, but he wanted his suspicions confirmed.

Sasuke tensed as he remembered the events that lead them to this moment in time. He sighed, might as well tell them. They were the only people to turn to right now. "They wanted to kill the child. But...Tsunada-sama told us to flee before she could kill the child." He spoke quietly. _I knew it._ Gaara's mind thought with anger and disguist. _They were probably using Kyuubi as an excuse to kill the unborn child. Pathetic bunch of people. _"So...we were fleeing and...we have no where else to go." Sasuke finished explaining and Naruto began to stir. Gaara nodded, understanding the situation.

"Rest assured...you and Naruto have a place in Suna. You are welcome to stay with me and Neji until I am able to find you guys a house and I'll make sure that any ninjas from Kohona will not be permitted to search the village." He spoke with pure confidence and Neji nodded in agreement. Naruto, by now, was completely awake and noticed he was in the Sand Village.

"Naruto...welcome home." Sasuke spoke quietly and the blond looked at him curiously.

"Sasuke?" He said in a yawn.

"Hm?" Sasuke answered back, waiting to hear what the blond had to say next.

"I want waffles with apple sauce on it..."

* * *

Ha! Bet you weren't expecting that? I haven't tried that myself yet. One of my friends had and said it was good. So...yeah...I'm gonna try. You guys are welcome to try it. XD Not sure many will though. And let me say...I'd like to thank one of my reviewers who actually dared to TRY one of the food combinations! SO give it up for x.Jamie-Chan.x (appluase in the background) YAY!!!

Kyuubi: -hands crown-

Gaara: -hands trophy-

Neji: -throws confetti and roses-

Me: YAY!!! Yeah...I'm bored. But..not a whole lot of people tried it. Glad to know what your opinion was.


	5. War?

Disclaimer: I asked my mom to buy Naruto for me, but instead I got Yakisoba noodles. So...I don't own it.

YES! I was suddenly hit with an idea and I just HAD to put it in here. Just to let you know there WILL be an OC chacter. BUT he won't appear too...often. Just when I get desperate cuz I can't think of anything and I want to be funny. Note: It's Gaara and Neji's adoptive son. He'll appear in this chapter for a bit...okay...maybe a while in the chapter...but, he won't appear TOO often! I just wanted Gaara and Neji to have somewhat family...and then probably later on...somewhere in the story.

* * *

Sasuke thought that bunking with Gaara and Neji for a bit wasn't bad. Heck, better than lying on the street. But...what they had failed to mention was that the two had adopted a son. And to Sasuke...it was a living nightmare. That kid was constantly into stuff and was contantly...watching the two. One time the poor kid had walking in on one of their...ahem...late night activities because he was afraid of the dark. Needless to say the poor five year old ran out of room before one could even blink. And then, the next morning, when Naruto had his morning sickness, the little boy nearly dunked Naruto's head onto the disguisting toilet because he wouldn't 'hurry up'. As if the poor blond could help it. 

"Uncle Sasuke, Uncle Naruto is in the bathroom again and I really need to go!" The little boy called out. _Jason..._ His mind seethed and he could picture strangling the little devil with his bare hands.

"Go outside and into a bush!" Sauske called out, not caring at all.

"But...I don't went them to see it!" The boy cried out and ran into the livingroom where Sasuke was. And there, Sasuke saw the little devil. Coal black hair with pale green eyes and fairly tan skin. A mixture of both Neji and Gaara...but with the mind of a demon. _...Jason..._ His mind continued to seeth.

"Sorry kid, but Naruto is using the bathroom right now, AND DON'T YOU DARE DUNK HIS HEAD INTO THE TOILET!" The raven haired man screamed as the little boy ran out of the livingroom. He already knew this spelled danger. Quickly getting off of the dark green couch, Sasuke ran to the bathroom, and held back Jason from doing his dark deed as Naruto contiuned vomiting.

"Let me go you stupid chicken butt!" The little boy kicked and screamed while Sasuke held him a safe distance away. He learned to do this after Jason kicked his sacred place because he wanted to jump on Naruto's stomach after reading Hop On Pop. (A/N: Not mine either. It's Dr. Suesses...but he's gone now...I think...)

"Not in your life time pip-squeak." Sasuke replied without care as he carried the boy into the livingroom.

"But I really have to go!" The black haired boy wailed.

"Then go in a freakin bush!" The Uchiha shouted, losing his temper. The kid always did this to him. The kid was driving him crazy and poor Naruto was too exhausted to do anything but sleep, eat, and vomit. There were times when he had enough energy to help out...but they both figured it was _way_ to dangerous for a pregnant person to be around that trouble making kid.

"But...then they'll see it!" The boy continued to wail. Sasuke sighed. As if this boy had anything the people would be interested in right now.

"Then hold it!" Sauske snapped and set to boy next to him on the couch. Sasuke sat down and kept a close eye on the trouble making kid. He never shifted his gaze from the kid who seemed to be dancing in place. _Please, please hurry up Naruto!_ His mind prayed. This kid was going to kill him and if he so much as speaks, he'd be wanting to kill the boy.

Minuets passed, and the dancing stop and the bathroom door opened with Naruto stumbling out. It naturally worried Sasuke when Naruto nearly tripped over air, but the blond gave his 'I'm okay' smile and then walked over to the couch as he looked to Sasuke who looked to the kid, who was smiling and looking over to the blond. Again...seconds passed by in silence.

"...I thought you had to go?" Sasuke growled to the annoying kid, who just smiled.

"Not anymore!" He cheered and the two men groaned.

"CHANGE!" The couple hollered to the boy who ran to his room to change into fresh clothes. Once more...they sat in silence.

"That kid's gonna kill me." Sasuke grumbled before walking over to Naruto and pulling his lover closer. Naruto, grateful for his mate's warmth, smiled.

"But Sasuke, you're not going to kill our child if he turns out like Jason?" He smiled innocently and Sasuke raised a brow.

"As if _our_ child is going to turn out to be like that heathen." He whispered lowly and pulled his lover into a kiss. "Naruto...you're getting thin. Do you want anything?" He whispered, breaking apart their kiss. The blond smiled, glad the other male had asked. _It's going to be something random that might as well poison a person..._ His mind instantly thought once he saw the grin.

"Can you get me a tuna fish sandwhich, with some chips and apple juice?" He smiled sweetly and Sasuke was shocked. He wanted something...normal? The past few days Naruto had been eating nothing but strange strange food from chocolate bars covered in gravy and made into a sandwhich to chocolate covered pickles covered in whip cream with a cherry on top! Something was wrong here...definatly wrong...but he wouldn't put it past the blond to make something completely different with only those three items, especially with that grin.

"...alright. I'll be back..." Sasuke said in a heavy sigh and left. Forgetting one thing. Jason was dangerous around pregnant people...

* * *

Naruto sat in the livingroom...quietly humming to himself. The thing that jolted him out of his thoughts was the sudden crashing and banging coming from the room higher up and he suddenly realized that he was home alone with the little devil. The blond quickly stood and ran up the stairs to see if the boy was okay and what was broken. He reached the room as saw the wooden dresser flipped on the side with the night stand now in pieces underneath it and Jason in the center of the room looking guilty in fresh clothes. 

"I tried to get my dirty pants down from the top of the dresser and it fell down..." He said with a guilty face and started fiddling with the hem of his black baggy shirt. Naruto sighed, this kid nearly gave him a heart attack.

"You okay?" He whispered softly and the small kid nodded. "Well then...that's all that matters." The blond smiled and the kid began to smile as well. God only knows the horrors behind that smile...

* * *

Sasuke was walking back from the grocery store, smiling contently. It was peaceful, it was quiet. None of the girls were swooning over him, unlike in Kohona. And best of all there was no annoying little-oops. His eyes widen greatly and he cursed under his breath as he just remembered the danger Naruto and his child were in. Running as quickly as his legs could take him, Sasuke foud himself in front the house he was currently staying at and...oh no...it was quiet! He bursted in their, not even bothering to unlock the door and he found Jason on one side of the livingroom and Naruto on the other side, looking like he was protecting his stomach from any enemies. 

"Naruto, I am so sorry! I completely forgot!" Sasuke cried out and ran past the smiling kid and to his mate. Naruto scowled at Sasuke. "What happened while I was gone?" He asked as soon as Naruto was in his arms.

"He wanted to slide down the stairs! He nearly pushed me down them! And then, his pants _somehow_ made their way onto the roof so I had to go and get them!" Naruto growled as he watched the smiling evil child. The Uchiha looked at the kid and gave him a glare that promised certain death.

"Well...if it makes you feel any better, I got your food." He said in a sigh and the blond perked up immediatly.

"YAY!" He screeched and grabbed the bag from Sauske's hand, running into the kitchen. Sasuke, and the boy were completely clueless as to what the blond was doing. Sasuke was sure he had bought the sandwhich already made, with a bag of nacho chips and a small jug of apple juice...so why did he need to go to the kitchen? The two walked over and saw the blond with his sandwhich open, crunching the chips and sprinkling it ove the tuna. He then place the bread on top of it and dipped the tunafish, chipped sandwhich _into_ the apple juice and happily munched on it. For once...Sasuke and the little boy had similar feelings on one thing: that wasn't normal.

* * *

"You may not search this village for the thousandth time!" Gaara snapped as two ANBU's from Kohona insisted on searching the village for some runaways. 

"We have been givin orders Kazekage-sama. We must search the village in search of Uzumaki-Uchiha Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke." One ANBU informed once more.

"And how many times do I have to say it? No! Ask once more and I will nulify the treaty between Kohona and Sand. And if they persist on wanting to search my village I will wager war!" The red headed shinobi threatened, snarling at the two who were here to take an innocent life. "If I find out that someone snuck into the Sand and is here to kill their child I will personally see to it that Kohona will perish and never be rebuilt!" He shouted to the two. "Now leave before you find yourself never waking up again!" And instantly, the two ANBU left.

"Looks like we're going to be on thin ice with Kohona for a while..." Neji said in a sigh as heran his hand through his lover's red hair.

"I don't care Neji. Naruto's helped me in so many ways, I guess this is the only way to repay him for everything." Gaara sighed as well and leaned back in his chair.

"Yeah...same here. I just wonder how they're putting up with Jason?" The Hyuga smirked. He knew what a handful that kid was and often heard Sasuke and Naruto complaining about it with each other.

"Neji...I don't think Jason understands that if he hurts Naruto then he might kill the child." Gaara spoke and looked to the ceiling. "I found them a place...but they won't be able to move into it for a few more days..." Neji pouted. He really liked having Naruto and Sauske around the house. It made things seem normal and made him feel like he was in Kohona once more. Yes, he was home sick, but he couldn't go back. He didn't have a home there anymore.

"I'll miss them being there." The Hyuga pouted and Gaara chuckled. Only Neji would take off his mask and his own. And only the two could melt the ice around the other's heart.

"Yeah...me too...now...lets head home and see how those two are puting up with our devil of a son." Gaara teased and watch as Neji scowled at him. He always did that when ever Gaara called Jason a devil. He couldn't help the fact that his son was the reincarnation of the devil. "Okay...sorry. Let's go see how they all are doing." The Sand shinobi corrected himself and smiled.

* * *

Gaara and Neji walked home and could only explain their house with one word: disaster. It's amazing that the house was still in one piece. The door swung open with no shame and on the inside they could see their couch flipped over with their book case fallen on it's side. Documents cluttered the lvingroom and you could hear Sasuke and Naruto shouting at Kenji somewhere in the house.

"What do you think happened?" Gaara whispered to Neji.

"I have no idea." Neji whispered back.

"Hey look! Mommy and daddy are home!" They heard Jason shout from the roof. And when they looked up they saw Jason on the roof, with Naruto's only jacket and his precious necklace n hand.

"Jason! Get down from there!" They heard Naruto and Sasuke shout at the same time. The little kid whirled around and stuck out his tongue.

"Get down from there before you hurt yourself!" Naruto called out and everyone could hear the worry in his voice.

"Only you would fall down!" Jason taunted and started lightly jumping on the roof.

"Stop! You're gonna fall!" The blond once more called out. And like he was predicting the future, Jason began to fall. He fell backwards and began to slid down to his death. Naruto jumped up on the roof and went to catch Jason before he fell. The poor boy was scared beyond all means and was crying, as he reached out his small hands to the blond. Naruto took on of the hands and pulled the boy into his chest, but he had already slid off of the roof and Sasuke was too late to catch them.

"Naruto!" Sasuke screamed as he watch with fear, and worry as the blond began to fall. Naruto clutched the boy tighter, refusing to let the boy hit the ground first. His eyes were squinted shut and tears began to streak his face. He didn't want to lose his baby, he didn't want to lose the start of his new family...but he didn't want Jason to die either. _Sasuke...I'm sorry..._ His mind said in a faint whisper as he accelerated to the ground quicker and quicker, waiting for the death of his baby.

Sand suddenly caught the two, and set them down saftly, just as Jason cried into Naruto's chest and the blond held the child closely, crying himself. "Naruto!" Everyone called out and Sasuke jumped down from the roof and comforted his lover. "Naruto, sh, it's okay. It's okay." Sasuke spoke soothing comforting words, as he ran his hand through the blond locks of his lover.

"No, no it's not. He almost died. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Sasuke." Naruto wailed and cried into his lover's chest and he released the source of trouble. The blond was tired, scared and upset. Not good for a pregnant female...much less a male. The Uchiha looked up with scared eyes, as Naruto cried into Sasuke's chest. Neji and Gaara looked at each other and then looked to Jason who was just as equally scared.

"I'm sorry mommy, daddy. I didn't mean to hurt Uncle Naruto. I'm sorry Uncle Sasuke! I'm sorry!" The boy bawled his eyes out. He was afraid for a moment he was going to die, and then he was afraid for a moment Naruto was going to die. He didn't want that to happen. He didn't want his new Uncles to die.

"...Naruto...Sasuke...I'm sorry for the trouble Jason has caused..." Neji said in a whisper and Gaara nodded agreeing.

"We found a place...you'll be able to move into it soon and...Kohona and Sand are on the verge of war..."

* * *

...I think I just like cliff hangers since I use them soo often. --...sorry. I have lost my writting magic! I OVER USED IT!! At least...that's my theory... Well...hope you liked it...cuz...Kyuubi's kinda mad at me.

Kyuubi: I WASN'T IN IT AGAIN!!

Me: AH! I'm sorry! Kyuubi!!! I'm soo sorry!!!


	6. Surprise!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Plain and simple.

* * *

He looked at the food quizzly. He knew what it was..but why was it served to him? And when he looked up he locked eyes with cold black ones that seemed to speak. His mouth opened to speak but the other male placed his hands over his ears to block out any noise that might come. So...once more he studied the food and then to his mate who was in a pink apron with a laddle in his hand, covering his ears. 

"...why did you serve me soup?" The blond asked as he stared at the food once more.

"Because you need to eat something that actually looks normal and tastes normal as well." The other replied.

"B-But...I don't want this! I wanted chile mixed with ketchup and then macoroni!" He whinned and Sasuke rolled his eyes. It was an attempt to give the blond some..._normal_ food instead of the poison he's been eating the past few days.

"Naruto...the more you eat the other...'foods' the more you won't eat anything NORMAL!" The Uchiha yelled and made the blond pout. _Just please, PLEASE eat the freakin food!_ His mind begged. The blond stared and stared at the food, almost refusing to eat it. Sasuke sighed, why was Naruto so stubborn? He was doing it for his lover's safty, but he just refused it.

"...please?" He began to begin and Sasuke just sighed once more.

"_No! _Naruto, the more you eat that stuff the more I'm going to have to go and get it." The blond opouted. Now Sasuke was just being unreasonable. Come on...Naruto justed wanted a certain type of food for some strange reason. But why deny him the food? It was just too tasty.

"B-but..." Tears started to build up in his eyes and his lower lip trembled. His gaze fell down to the soup in front of him and he silently weeped. Sasuke just watched, inwardly cringing for making his lover cry. His will was slowly caving in until it just suddenly collapsed and he disappeared in a flash and was back witht he food the blond requested.

"Here." He grumpily muttered and handed to bag to the blond. _Heh...works every single time._ He thought with vicotry as he began to chow down on his pickled, grilled cheese sandwhich. Sasuke sighed. Would he ever get teh blond to eat normal food in the near future?

"Ne...Sasuke..." The raven turned around and saw Naruto with his sandwhich in his hands but his mind seemed to be somewhere else.

"Hm?"

"...when Gaara said about the villages might be goin to war...is it-is it all my fault?" Naruto looked to his mate with begging eyes for the truth. Not a lie that would have been used to make him feel better. He wanted to know the truth even if it was going to hurt him. Sasuke stared at the blond. He wanted to answer...but how? It was his fault but it wasn't his fault. They wanted to keep the child and the councle was a bunch of idiots just wanting to make Naruto's life miserable.

"Naruto...it's not your fault. The councle is just stupid and blind. Now just eat your..._food_" _poison_ "while I go and get groceries for our new home." He pecked his lover on the cheek and quickly left, leaving Naruto alone in his thoughts. _Lair._ He thought sadly. _You hesitated in answering the question...and on top of that you lied to me._ His appettite had gone away and he was soon depressed with his thoughts.

* * *

"Tsunada-sama, you do realize that with these charges we could easily remove you from your position and take your life?" An elderly man from the councle spoke as he waved around the papers. The blond Hokage just scowled and then smirked. Like she could care less. For all she cared they could burn her alive. 

"Yes." The simple answer spilled from her smirking lips and the entire room whispered to each other. _I dare you to kill me. I dare you to try and tame all of the Jounin who will soon know the truth of what you are doing. Stupid fools._ Her mind mentally planned. It wouldn't be long now. Not long at all.

"Quiet down." Once the room was once more in control the man glanced over to the Hokage and sighed. "We will discuss what to do about you and what your punishment will be. You are dismissed." He waved his hand and shooed her away. Tsunada smirked as the felt the warm sun on her skin. _Stupid fools. You think I'm just going to hand over my position with out a fight? After all...I promised him that when he came back that he would be my sucessor._ She walked forward and executed her plan. Even if she were to die, at least the ninjas would know the full story instead of the made up one the councle would pass.

"Stupid fools. The games have only just begun..."

* * *

Gaara read the papers, hoping to get a report from Tsunada soon but found none. Just business with other countries about wanting an allience to people begging for better security. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. Reading paper was boring and Neji was busy watching Jason since the roof incident. He sighed once more as he remembered that time. He had always known his on was a troublemaker but that time the small boy had taken it too far. If Naruto wasn't there Jason would have been gone and if Gaara wasn't there then Naruto would have lost his child. The red headed shinobi wanted to find a way to make it up to them but he couldn't think of anything. Nothing at all. 

"Kazekage-sama, we have a ninja from Konoha, claiming to be a friend of Sasuke Uchiha and his...um...wife?, Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha." A Sand ninja guard spoke and bowed before the Kazekage.

"What is the person's name, might I ask?" Gaara raised a brow. Who knew of Naruto and Sasuke's whereabouts?

"Um...she said her name was Sakura Lee..." Without further warning, the door was broken down and there stood a very over heated and angry Sakura.

"Yep...that's definatly her." Gaara muttered under his breath. Sakura marched forward, her face scowling and her eyes glaring until she reached Gaara, who watched without care.

"Where. Are. They?" She whispered menecingly to the red head. _I suddenlt feel very bad for Naruto and Sasuke..._ He thought as he pulled out the map of the village in a sigh.

* * *

Naruto laid down on his bed. He had at first planned on taking a nap but something in the back of his mind told him to be on alert, thus keeping him from falling asleep. 

"Naruto, I'm home." His husband called out and the blond sighed. Maybe Sasuke knew of what was coming. The blond raced down teh stairs with a smile plastered on his face only to come face to fae with a scowling Sasuke. "You'll never guess who _I_ ran into in the market." He growled and stepped to the side to find a very peeved Sakura.

"S-Sakura-chan?!" The blue eyed ninja gulped with fear. What was she doing here looking like she had just rosen from hell and was about to get revenge on who ever sent her there to begin with.

"WHAT DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" Her voice echoed through out the village and everyone was able to hear it, even Gaara, who was currently pitying the two, heard it. The blond backed away with fear. No one wanted to deal with an angry Sakura. The pink haired woman lunged forward and Sasuke was prepared to tear her to shreds but he saw that her arms were around his lover and her face was buried in his clothing and faint sobs could be heard.

"S-Sakura chan?" Naruto whispered with confusion as he saw his long time friend cry into his shirt.

"Naruto...she didn't tell you did she? She didn't tell you the risk of a male carrying a child? She didn't tell you the percentage of you living. Naruto...males who carry a child have a 72 percent chance of dying before the child's birth. It's peaked around the third month when your body begins to adapt even futher for the child and the ninth month." She spilled out all the information that she had collected the past few days nonstop to the two men and both froze with fear. Sasuke looked over to the blond who looked back to the raven haired man.

_Only a 28 percent chance...of living?_ Sasuke's mind was frozen with fear. He couldn't bear to think of losing his lover to death. No...it couldn't happen...not to him.

"And...after birth...the child has a 54 percent chance of living."

The raven haired ninja felt his mind go blank with fear. He could lose both Naruto and the child in one go, kill them off and he wouldn't be able to do a thing about it. Not a thing at all...

_What-what am I going to do now...?_

_

* * *

_MUWAHAHA!!! I UPDATED!!! My magic! It's BACK!!! YES!!! Lol. Sorry...I had...ahem...(actually have) some problems of my own that sorta distracted me. But...I updated! Yay! I'm alive! (Okay...maybe my magic isn't fully restorted because this chapter was TERRIBLE!!!)

Kyuubi: ...where AM I?!

Me: GYAH!!! Next chapter!!! (I think) Ahem...review! Please? PLEASE!!!!

Some facts I need reassurance on:

(1) The time when the body starts to develope and grow for the child I believe around 3 months. (I don't know. I tried to research it but I had to quickly shut down the window because my mom entered the room and was looking over what I was researching. So...anyone who knows anything about child birth and facts are welcome to tell me so otherwise. If not...then good luck reading screwed up facts. )


	7. Life or Death

Disclaimer: ...I find it quite obvious...I don't own Naruto. If I did...I wouldn't have time to write fanfictions...and why would I even bother?

GYAH!! Sorry for not updating sooner! Man...I wanted to take a break because school, homework, my family constantly wanting me to spend time with them (Because I'm anti social), friends etc was starting to take it's toll on me. (I was almost caught sleeping in class. O.O) So yeah...sorry! It's not like I didn't like ya guys it's just that...I kinda want to live to write the next chapter and stress doesn't help when typing. SO!!! Bare with me until this stupid cycle ends! K? By the way, here's the next chapter. Kinda bad...but hey! I updated!!! ...stupid writers block...

* * *

Sasuke stared at the wall in front of him. He couldn't believe it. No matter how many times the facts replayed in his head, they simply didn't sink in. The Uchiha stared with hollow eyes through the darkened room, his back propped up against a wall, his knees to his chest and his arms hugging his knees as he stared. The raven haired man was afraid. Not just for Naruto, not just for his unborn child, but also for himself. For what if Naruto were to die and his child were to die to. Then…what about him? Where would that leave him? He couldn't begin to imagine a world without Naruto, a world without his beloved. And if he did…he would rather have life end than suffer without the blond. Yes…if Naruto were to die…Sasuke would soon follow without another thought in mind. 

"Sasuke?" His head quickly turned and was faced with bright blue eyes that shined with concern.

"Naruto? I didn't hear you come in." He offered a small smile, already knowing what the blond was thinking. The blond slowly stepped forward until he reached Sasuke's side where he sat down next to the raven haired man. The Uchiha wrapped his arms around the blond and pulled him in closer, wanting to savor the warmth for it could be the last time he could ever feel the warmth again. It would be the last time before he would be plunged back into the icy cold depths of loneliness and sorrow. Before he would be struck with grief and soon in the merciless hands of death. In deed…it could be the last time.

Tears pricked his eyes as the blond rested his head on his shoulder and his arms hugged the scared Uchiha. Naruto…Naruto was willing to give him anything…even if it meant his own life. Without his knowing, the unwanted tears broke forth and fell from his pale face. The blond looked over, his eyes shining even more with worry. It wasn't natural for Sasuke to cry…in fact…he thought this was the first time since the Uchiha massacre.

Sasuke…he didn't want to cry, but they just burst forth. His hand quickly reached up, and hid his face. He didn't want Naruto to worry, he didn't want Naruto to see his weak side, and one that could never protect what was his. Overall…he didn't want Naruto to see him.

"Sasuke?" The blond called out again, his words laced with concern like a mother talking to her crying child.

"I'm fine Naruto." Sasuke quickly spoke with a shaky voice. His body began to tremble as he tried to hold in the tears but found it useless.

"You're afraid…with the information Sakura-chan gave us…huh?" The blond asked and ran a comforting hand through his lover's hair. Sasuke, unsure if his voice would be able to produce sound, nodded. The blond went silent. He should have known Sasuke would be shaken up. After all…he witnessed his clan's murder.

"I…don't want to lose you." Sasuke finally spoke, his voice trembling. "If you're gone, then what will I do? Who will I turn to? I'd-I'd want to die. I wouldn't be able to live. Naruto…right now…you're-you're everything to me. My air, my light, my breath. If…if you were to die…then what? I don't want to lose you." He whispered through his tears.

"Is that all the faith you have in me teme?" The blond spoke in a teasing voice. Sasuke quickly looked over and saw the blond, a small comforting smile on his face, looking through comforting blue eyes towards the crying man. "You won't lose me Sasuke. Come on, remember all those times I've been on the brink of death?" Sasuke cringed at those memories. Naruto would come back to the village, his body battered and dyed in crimson fluid. But…he'd somehow be okay within the next few days.

"Forget facts for a minuet, forget everything right now. Don't think about all that and just enjoy that time you have with the one you love." The blond this time pulled a bright smile to his face and Sasuke just stared with awe. "We all die some day. Some at the same time, some sooner or later than others. But…what I'm trying to say it that, death waits for no one as it spares no one. We're no exception. We will all leave this earth, become grass for animals, reduced to skeletons, you know…dead. But…if we just think about all the great times we had when we were alive we can pass on without regrets. And to me…if I were to die sooner than I'd hoped (Sasuke cringed here) then I'd like to die without regrets. Knowing I can rest with ease." The blond said with a small smile.

Sasuke couldn't help but stare with awe. Naruto…Naruto was an angel that fell from heaven and disguised himself as a human. His pure white wings tainted with the hatred of the village and the venom of the Kyuubi. But…overall…Naruto was an angel that hoped and believed and prayed.

"Dobe." Sasuke said with a small smirk on his face as his tears dried up. The blond looked over with a glare. "I never thought I'd live to see the day you would show _some_ intelligence." The Uchiha teased.

"TEME!" The blond shouted, while punching Sasuke, who was laughing the entire time. _You're right Naruto. We all die just as we all live. But…if you were to die…then…I'd want to die by your side. And just hope one day…one day we could see each other again. Whether it be in heaven or hell or in a different life. As long as I know you're out there…I'll find you._

* * *

The next morning the two found themselves awaken by the sweet smell of bacon, eggs and pancakes. The smell lured them to the kitchen where they found Sakura with a wide smile on her face, cooking the delicious food. The two men stared with wide eyes at the food on the table, like a small feast. 

"Good morning you two." Sakura smiled. "Go on, sit and eat." Without another word the two were sitting at the table and looking at the well prepared food sitting in front of them. Sasuke ate it carefully, testing it and savoring it while Naruto ended up mixing it with a few…_extra_ ingredients and all together creating a new food.

"So…how do you feel Naruto?" The pink haired woman asked and looked to her friend who popped a grape covered in syrup in his mouth.

"Pretty good, I just have these weird cravings. Like…chocolate chip cookies dipped in nacho sauce, chocolate covered pickles, waffles with apple sauce. You know…weird cravings." The blond plainly said.

"Yeah…not to mention chocolate bars covered in gravy, tuna fish sandwich with chips in the center dipped in apple juice, tuna mixed with beans…the list goes on." Sasuke said in a sighed.

"Well…that's normal. When ever the body lacks a nutrient the body has strange cravings until you get enough of the nutrient or vitamin. Or…it could be the baby wanting the food. Normally mothers eat foods the normally don't like because the baby within them does." She said with a small smile. Sasuke looked over to her with a horror stricken face.

"You mean…our child is going to want these strange foods as well?!" He shrieked. Well…he couldn't help it. Every time he wanted to eat, Naruto would be eating some strange food of his he would have to force the food down his throat and hope it wouldn't come back up. Or, one time Naruto decided to cook for them…needless to say it didn't turn out so well for Sasuke.

"No, it could be just the fact that Naruto's body lacks the vitamins and nutrients and is trying to make up for it by eating strange combinations." Sasuke just sighed. Either way…he was going to have to put up with the poison Naruto was eating. The blond, completely oblivious to the fact Sasuke was staring at him with a strange look on his face, ate another grape covered in syrup. After that…all went silent. Everybody was quiet for awhile, bringing tension in the air.

"…you guys already know the facts…right?" Sakura said in quiet voice, her head hung low and her hair covering her face. Who could forget the high percentage of death for both the carrier and the child?

"Yeah…we know…" Sasuke spoke, quietly as well. He really didn't want to lose Naruto and he really wanted to believe everything was going to be alright since the blond gave him that comforting speech. But…that didn't stop the fear of losing the blond haunt him.

"Awe, come on guys cheer up! I'll be fine, I always am!" Naruto smiled. The two looked to him, a wide grin spreading across his face. "I'm Uzumaki –,"

"-Uchiha"

"-Naruto! I can't die until I become the next Hokage. I even promised Tsunada that I'd come home and take the position. And you know I can't go back on my word."

The two never knew how he did it…but he did it. They never knew how he held his head high in the darkest situations, how he always believed in the most hopeless situations, how he would cheer the others around him with just a simple smile or the sound of his voice. No one knew…and probably, no one would ever know.

**"Yeah…you won't die. I'm inside you… and if you die I die. Tell pinkie there that I feels insulted. For goodness sake! How would they know the statistics? How many pregnant males have they studied?!"** The Kyuubi roared, causing the blond to wince at the sudden loudness in his voice.

"Sakura-chan…I'll be fine. Even Kyuubi said he was with me…mainly because he doesn't want to die…but still! I have him on my side. Even then…statistics could be wrong. Kyuubi pointed out, exactly how many pregnant males have you studied?" The blond questioned and looked over to the pink haired woman.

"Naruto, we've been keeping track for a while now. With each demon sealed into another host, the chance of it being male is 50/50, and well…some things happen and they suddenly become pregnant. We kind of…keep track and well…you know the rest." Sakura sighed. Naruto and Sasuke nodded and then sighed as well.

"Well…we don't have to worry Sakura-chan. I'm going to make it through this entire thing. Watch." His smile reassured them greatly. Sakura soon smiled as well.

"Well then…I don't doubt you Naruto. Be careful. Remember not to put too much stress on yourself, eat right and stay warm." The pink haired woman stood up, deposited the dishes in the sink and headed towards the front door. "I really would have liked to stay longer but…the council would begin to question as to where I have been." She grinned sheepishly. "You two take care." She gave a heart warming smile to the two and left.

Sasuke looked over, seeing his lover with a warm content smile spread across his face. "It's good to know there are people who support up, huh Sasuke?"

"Yeah…" Sasuke said in a smile. "It's good to know there are people there to help."

* * *

"We can't just let them live there! We need to kill the child before the Kyuubi is released!" An elderly woman yelled. Her shouts echoed throughout the room and soon were accompanied by other shouts or approval or disapproval. 

"But, if we attack them, Sand will declare war on us! We can't risk our village!" One man shouted.

"Enough!" An elderly man screamed, and caught their attention. "We are the council, we will follow things in a dignified order. We shall vote as to what needs to be done." The man spoke as he passed around papers and pens to every person in the rows.

Minuets passed and the council were busy scratching their vote on paper before turning it in. Once all the votes were collect and separated minuets later, the eldest man walked to the front of the room, votes in hand and a sigh escaping from his lips.

"It has been decided." Everyone leaned in to hear the final answer. "We shall…"

* * *

...okay...not my best work...oh who am I kidding?! That was pretty bad...along with maybe confusing. I dunno...I'm just tired...hm... 

Kyuubi: YAY!!! I APPEARED FINALLY!!!

Me: Yes! Now...REVIEW!!! I know I left you hanging and all but...don't hate me for not updating quickly! -sighs- ...I'm sleepy...OH YEAH!!! The people who ate my...ahem...'food'

Sasuke: Poison...

Me: Lets see...lil-Wolf-Girl-1994 and BoomBoom31! YAY!! XD

Gaara and Neji: -throws confetti-

Kyuubi: -give them crowns and flowers-

Naruto: -tackle/hugs them-

Me: Tee hee he. I'd also like to thank the people who helped me. Thanks! And...narutolovesme...what's a cna? At first I thought it said cnn and I'm all thinking 'Oh...so they're a news reporter. What does that have to do with child birth?' So...uh...mind explaining it to me...cuz I still think you're a news reporter. -grins- Or anybody who knows what that is...

Info:

(1) I remember my mom telling me that when she was pregnant with me and my sisters she had specific cravings. Like how she'd love ice cream and would constantly eat huges amounts. I dunno...and then my teacher said that when woman are pregnant their body has to supply vitamins and nutrients to the child, so their body has strange cravings...I think. -shrugs- I tried to make do with all the information I understood without asking an adult. -looks over to worn out dictionary- ...I need a new dictionary now...


	8. Dreaded Word Is Fangirls

Disclaimer: Not mine, I think we all get it! -.-

Okay! There! I updated! And this time it didn't take half a month. XD

* * *

Sasuke stared with disbelief at the people in front of them. Not only did Sasuke have to fight off his rabid fangirls, but he also had to fight off _Naruto's_ share. Where were the people getting their address?! 

"AH! Sasuke-kun! Naruto-chan!" One of them screamed. And instantly, Sasuke slammed the door in their face.

"Who was at the door?" Naruto asked, walking down the set of stairs in his home. The raven haired man turned, a small angry smile planted on his face.

"Just the mail man...delivering a rather _large_ and _noisy_ package." The Uchiha said with false joy in his voice and his left eye brow twitched through out the sentence. Needless to say...the blond was wonder what was on the other side of the door and what had happened to Sasuke. It wasn't normal for the raven haired man to be so...well...pretending everything is alright when there was something on the other side of the wooden door that he wanted to kill.

"...Okay...I'm going to go and take a shower, just to let you know..." The blond spoke hesitantly as he eyed his lover. Sasuke waved his hands in a shooing motion, not really caring.

"Alright. Take your time!" Sasuke called to the retreating figure up the stairs. _I wonder if I could kill them with only two chidoris?_ He wondered as he braced himself for the battle that has long been awaited for...the battle between him...and the fangirls. _And I wonder how angry Naruto would be if he found the dead bodies on the front porch? He did spend all day yesterday cleaning up the last mess I made..._ His mind referred to the people that were stalking them. Needless to say, he injured them pretty badly and they were currently at the Sand hospital with their lives barely intact. Without a second though, the Uchiha pulled out kunais and placed them in both hands before he swung open the door to meet his 'enemies'.

* * *

Gaara sighed as once more, _more_ people requested Naruto and Sasuke's address. He tried the 'no' approach, but that didn't work. Then he threatened them...that _almost_ worked, and then he tried the physical beating approach...that didn't work either because the doctors were complaining about not having enough room in the hospital to take any other patients. So the only thing left to do was to give them the address...but even then they had to go through so many tests to see if they were walking in without alterer motives. _The two are as popular as ever I see..._ Gaara's mind sighed and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. With an actual sigh escaping from his lips he looked down to the paper work that seemed to clutter his desk. One however...caught his interest. It wasn't from Tsunada, who was still behind on writing to him, but rather one from the council. His hands took the scroll and cracked the seal on it. His eyes wandered as he read the paper with a smirk. They finally understood that the Sand was serious with war. 

_Dear Kazekage of Suna,_

_We the council of Konoha have come to an agreement. We will leave the Uchiha and the Kyuubi container alone. We will not send any assassins after them, nor ninjas to kill them or harm them in any ways. We will do this, but in exchange your country will not wage war on ours. As for Tsunada, she will be safe and remain Hokage since it seems you two are on friendly terms._ (Gaara smirked here, knowing that if they decided to push boundaries that they could use Tsunada to try and be the peacemaker.)_ That is all Kazekage of Suna._

_The council_

The red headed shinobi leaned back in his chair, running a hand through his hair with a smirk on his face. Naruto and Sasuke would be greatly relieved about this news. Now...

"Um...may I have the address of Uzumaki-Uchiha Naruto and his husband Uchiha Sasuke?" Another random woman asked Gaara who simply sighed and let his head dropped until it came in contact with the desk...really forcefully might I add.

"Here." The red headed shinobi handed a piece of paper with directions to their house. "But first go through the guards for some checking." He spoke like it was rehearsed...which...it kind of was.

"Okay! Thank you!" The girl squealed and ran to the direction where the guards were. _Someone...kill them for me...please!_ His mind begged as he repeatedly banged his head against the desk.

* * *

Sasuke's eye twitched once more as he opened his door for the millionth time to find even _more_ fangirls. It was like they were spawning or cloning themselves or something! There were just more and more of them every time he opened the door. And he could no longer injure them because the doctors began to complain to them about running out of room and medical supplies for trying to treat them with their chidori wounds. (Here Sasuke is secretly snickering as he remembered the chidori making physical damage to the dreaded fangirls.)

The doorbell rang again and he didn't budge to move. It continued to ring along with nonstop knocking that was starting to get on his nerves. _I think I bought ear plugs. But where did I put them?_ He racked his brain to see if he could remember where he put the ear plugs but couldn't remember.

"I got it!" The blond called as he descended down the stairs to the door, or as Sasuke likes to call it, the Dreaded Door of Doom. before Sasuke could even say anything, the blond had already opened the door was suddenly attacked by woman. "GYAH!" Was the last thing Sasuke heard before his screams and cries were suddenly drowned out by the squealing and screaming of the multiple woman.

Bursting into action, Sasuke tried prying them off, then he tried 'talking' over them...in the end...he only had one other option. But he had a good reason! At least...that was what he would tell the doctors at the hospital. Activating hid sharigain, the Uchiha leapt in, trying to find his lover in the midst of woman. He shoved them away, stabbed them to the point where it wouldn't kill them, until he grabbed the blond and leapt out of the crowd. The blond was startled, his eyes wide and his mouth gaping while the girls tried to get past Sasuke, who at this point had managed to clone himself several times and fight off all of the attackers. Once all was done, their livingroom was covered with bodies of unconcious women.

"Don't answer the door anymore." Sasuke said with a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair. The blond just nodded numbly as he continued to scan the room with all the bodies. "Man...now I'm going to have to call the medical doctors to come and drag them out. They're not going to be pleased." He groaned. He didn't want to hear the doctors lecture him about controling his powers and using them in emergancies only. "...I hope they have room in the hospital for them..." Sasuke spoke as he counted the bodies...

* * *

Sasuke didn't know how long it had been since the fangirls finally got the hint that if they came and tried to attack either one of them, they were most likely going to die within ten minuets. Naruto didn't know how long it had been since he last saw doctors come into his house with stretchers. The only thing that both of them knew was that they were no longer coming to the doors by the hundreds. Actually...it was more like five at most. Even then, one glare from Sasuke and they would be high tailing it out of there. Both were greatly relieved at that.

The blond stared at the ceiling, mumbling about how bored he was. Not like he could do much now. He couldn't use his chakra so sparring and training was off limits...and he wasn't too thrilled on reading either. So...he just watched the ceiling with great intent, wondering if there was anything that needed cleaning.

**"If you're bored then just go tell the Uchiha already. I'm pretty sure he would drop whatever he was doing to entertain you."** The Kyuubi grumbled, annoyed with Naruto's constantly whining and complaining.

_But...I don't want to disturb him. He might be doing something important._ His mind argued with the fox demon. The fox demon just remained silent and the blond continued to stare at their ceiling once more. The seconds past by and the blond grew with his ceiling before deciding to take Kyuubi's advice.

"Sasuke!" The blond practically whined. Down stairs, the blond heard the sound of glass crashing to the floor and then a string of curses.

**"See, what'd I tell ya? He'd drop everything he was doing to come to your aid! ...although I didn't expect him to take it literally."** The fox demon said with a snicker. The Uchiha made his way up the stairs and entered the room, finding a very bored blond who was laying on their bed with his head barely over the foot of the bed, looking at him.

"Did you need anything Naruto?" The raven haired asked with concern.

"...sorry to make you drop what ever you were holding." The blond apologized with a small smile. "But...I'm bored. And Kyuubi isn't helping." He pouted. Sasuke shrugged, showing he didn't care about what he had dropped, and then began on thinking as to what to do with the bored blond.

"Hm..." The Uchiha thought and the blond fidgeted. "...how about we go to the book store and pick up some comics for you?" He suggested and the blond disapproved.

"Nah, I think I'm good." The blond sighed as he inspected the room. Not much had changed nor happened around their house anymore...well...ever since the fangirl incident. The blond still shuddered remembering that day. Naruto sighed once more and then looked to the ceiling with a frown on his lips as he wondered why the walls were still white without holes in them. Something he was going to have to fix very soon if he continued to stare at the white ceiling.

"Hey...dobe...how exactly far along are you?" The Uchiha asked with wonder and the blond snapped his head over to his lover.

"Um...about three months...I guess..." The blond shrugged and then looked back at the ceiling. There was a small creak in the bed as the weight increased. When the blond turned his head he saw Sasuke sitting on the edge of the bed and his mind in a far off gaze, as if he was thinking hard on something. The blond began to open his mouth to speak but was cut off by the Uchiha.

"How about we go shopping and get you some bigger clothes." Sasuke mumbled before looking to the blond with a small smile. Naruto, one was pretty confused and two, was wondering why before he remembered the fact that he was pregnant and was expected to get bigger. Might as well go now before he was too tired to move around at all.

"Alright!" Naruto grinned before sitting up and heading towards the door. What stopped him from leaving was a pair of warm arms that encircled him and pulled him into a warm chest that belonged to Sasuke. "Eh? Sasuke, something wrong?" The blond went to look up towards Sasuke but couldn't and could feel the grip Sasuke had on him tighten.

"Don't leave." Was the one thing Naruto caught, and understood the meaning behind those words._"It's peaked around the third and ninth month!"_ He remembered Sakura's words exactly. Right now...his life was in more danger than walking around in an enemies hide out.

"I'm not going anywhere. If I did...then who would help you fight off our fangirls?" He teased and a small chuckle escape from Sasuke's lips.

"As if you were any help that time." The Uchiha teased.

"TEME!" And thus...beginning the new day.

* * *

Look! No cliffy! HA!!! I did it!!! YAY!!!

Naruto: ...

Sasuke: ...I'm not willing to comment.

Kyuubi: YAY!!! I'm in it!!

Gaara: hn. -opens envelop and nearly passes out when he opened it-

Neji: -looks at envelope- oh my goodness! Is that the bill from Sasuke and Naruto sending the fangirls to the hospital?!

Me: Phew...it was okay. I still feel I could do better, but hey, I like how this chapter turned out. XD

Special thanks to:

narutolovesme, HuMaN-EaTiNg-PaNdA -HEP- and Midnight Mourner. You guys helped with the research. Thanks! -tackle/hugs them- Sorry...Kyuubi needs to get more confetti...

Gaara: -hands them their crowns and flowers- But you still get those.

(P.S: Review! Come on! Here...this will motivate you: If you don't review there will be drastic measures taken to this story, such as Naruto and Sasuke turning straight! -smiles- Nah...just kidding. But, I mean...come on! Review! You know you want to!! XD)


	9. NO!

Disclaimer: ...last time I checked...I didn't own it...

I updated! It's about 3 AM, I ran out of caffinee in my system...I feel sick...alright...so...don't blame me for this poor chapter. (Stupid allergies.)

* * *

What started out as a normal day…turned into a living hell. And all thanks to four words: Will you baby-sit Jason? Yes…Gaara and Neji had asked the loving couple Naruto and Sasuke to baby-sit their adoptive child Jason while they were out talking about their alliance in Konoha. Great…was the only word that ran through both Sasuke and Naruto's mind.

"We'll only be gone for a week and Jason will be on his best behavior! I promise!" Neji begged the couple who looked skeptical. They didn't want that demon anywhere _near_ their home, much less baby sit him.

"I don't know…last time Naruto nearly lost our child saving him." Sasuke spoke with a plain face. He didn't want that kid near his lover, especially since the blond was more vulnerable and stressed out due to the new changes in his body.

"That won't happen again! I swear!" The long haired man shouted with distress. He really needed a sitter for his child! No one seemed to want to watch Jason…though…he knew why. "Please Sasuke, Naruto, you're our only hope! This is for the safety of our villages!" Neji cried out.

Both Naruto and Sasuke shifted their weight from one foot to the other, not liking the pressure being put on them. They couldn't just say yes and let the devil's reincarnation in their house but then again they couldn't just let the two villages perish because of their unwillingness to watch the demon.

"Fine." Both Sasuke and Naruto said at the same time and let their heads droop down in defeat.

"Thank you!" The ex Hyuga clapped and quickly told them the time Jason would be arriving and the whole bit of being a baby sitter.

And so…now in the house, three people were sitting down and having a quiet, peaceful dinner. Jason kept poking at the food put in front of him, while Sasuke just quietly chewed and Naruto was eating something completely different. Apparently he was having macaroni and cheese topped with nacho sauce and ketchup. And sadly, in Sasuke's opinion, the blond actually thought it was tasty.

"So…where am I sleeping?" Jason spoke quietly and looked to the two older men. Sasuke had been thinking about that. He couldn't just the small boy sleep on the couch, because that's where he sleeps when the blond got into a mood swing and stuck him. And Sasuke being the loving and caring husband he was, took it without complaint since he knew darn well he could never make a pregnant person sleep there.

"There's a guest room right down the hall from ours. Maybe he could sleep there?" The blond suggested. The Uchiha thought about this for a moment before deciding it was the best option (since he didn't know when the mood swings struck and was left sleeping on the couch).

"Sounds like a plan. I'll set everything up and Naruto," he called and looked to his lover who looked over the dark eyed man. ", I think that once you're done with dinner you should head to bed. You look kind of tired." As he spoke he sent his lover a dazzling smile and got up from the table to set up the extra bed for Jason.

* * *

Jason looked around and his eyes settled onto the blond man in front of him eating his 'food'. At first he was afraid the two would start screaming and yelling at him for not listening the last time he saw the two. But no, they instead seemed to not have a care, which really meant a lot to him. The young boy hid a smile as he stared down at the food on his plate.

* * *

The blond mentally sighed. Of course he was tired! Who wouldn't be if they were in his position? He was three months pregnant, stressed because of the information Sakura had provided _and_ his emotions were getting out of control, one minuet he's mad at Sasuke and throws him out of the bedroom and then the next he's crying to the thrown out man constantly crying out that he was sorry. And through all that, Sasuke would whisper in his ear, saying that it was all normal and that it was all right. But deep down, the blond knew it wasn't all right. And each time he would deny it Sasuke would smile and lean down to kiss his forehead, as if he were a fragile creature.

With another sigh, Naruto stared at his empty plate before dumping it in the sink and heading to bed. He was tired. He wouldn't deny it and on top of that he didn't feel all that well. Probably just from the morning sickness that wasn't as bad as before and was slowly disappearing. Walking towards his bedroom, the blond pushed open the door and fell forward on it, already wanting to be consumed by sleep. Within a few short seconds, he wish was granted and he drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

"Alright, it's done!" Sasuke had called over to Jason. The small boy quickly scurried to see the room he would be staying in and was shocked when he saw the spacious room. The walls were a dark blue (Naruto had told Sasuke to paint them a different color or else they would end up with holes very soon) with a medium sized window in the center of the opposite wall from the door. The window was draped with lovely navy blue curtains that were pushed to the side, showing the bright moon in the sky. The bed was pushed into a corner near the edge of the window, but not directly under it. There was a closet across from the bed and the doors were folded open and his clothes bag already shoved onto the wooden floor of the closet. The room was nice, big, but nice.

"Thanks!" Jason practically squealed and pounced on the freshly made bed.

"Good night." Sasuke called out to the younger male and was too busy jumping on the bouncy bed to even hear. With a small smirk, the Uchiha left the room to go check on his lover. He walked in and saw the blond sleeping on top of the covers. He smiled gently as he walked over and picked up his lover, pulled down the blankets and gently laid down the blond. Surveying his face, Sasuke instantly didn't like the look. Naruto's cheeks were a tad flushed and sweat was falling down the sides of his face.

Hesitantly he placed a hand on the blonds forehead and felt a fever. That wasn't good. He didn't know what to do. The raven haired male looked over once more and saw the blond shifting, trying to seek something cool compared to his warm body. Hurrying, Sasuke grabbed a cloth, put some cold water on it, and ran back, placing it on the blond's forehead who seemed to relax at the sudden coolness on his overly warm body. Quickly thinking, Sasuke pulled off the blankets and pulled up a sheet on the blond who was now sleeping peacefully. The Uchiha, however, couldn't rest. His lover was sick, hurting. No way would he be able to sleep tonight. So, like many other nights, Sasuke watched the angelic blond sleep through the dark night.

* * *

Morning came and the first thing Naruto was greeted to was a headache. There was some crashing and banging and some sound that sounded like glass being broken on the floor. No doubt Jason up to no good again. Reluctantly, he got up. He couldn't put Sasuke through all that torture just because of a little headache. Although when he stood up, he began to sway in place and was suddenly hit by a wave of nausea. He clenched his stomach and stumbled to the bathroom where he vomited whatever he had for dinner last night.

He gasped for air and huffed in the oxygen when he was done. The nasty taste in his mouth made him want to puke again, but his body refused because there was nothing but acid in his stomach. Weakly, he pulled the handle on the side of the toilet and flushed it and quickly washed his mouth and hands before checking to see how Sasuke was doing with the demon-er…child.

* * *

Sasuke knew that Jason was being too nice for his own good! The little demon! Apparently Jason really wanted to color. He was going to ask Sasuke for markers or crayons and paper, but he saw the Uchiha asleep. So instead he searched the house for those items, breaking pictures, knocking over lamps etc. And once he did find them, he couldn't find paper…so he figured the walls would have to do. Too bad for him, Sasuke woke up once he accidentally knocked down the last lamp. And so…thus leading to now.

Oh how the Uchiha wanted to strangle the boy. He wanted to, so bad! But…he figured Gaara and Neji would kill him if he did. _I'm going to strangle Neji and Gaara when they get back!_ He mentally plotted as he wrestled away the crayon from Jason.

"Sasuke?" The Uchiha reacted to his name and saw the blond looking at him with confused and dazed eyes. Sasuke let go of the crayon and Jason tumbled backwards from the sudden loss of force.

"Naruto? Are you alright?" He asked and slowly inched forward, noticing the blond didn't look too well.

"I don't feel well." Naruto spoke quietly. Suddenly he felt his mind shut down and he collapsed.

"Naruto!" Sasuke screamed and caught his lover before his unconscious body hit the wooden floor.

* * *

So...sleepy...so very...sleepy. I'm SO tired. Ahem...yes cliff hanger (I'M BACK! XD) and yes, it sucked. Too...tired to continue. -rubs eye sleepily- Darn...and still need to study for my finals coming up. -Yawns- G'night peoples. Remember to review...or else!

Kyuubi: ...

Sasuke: ...this author is going to kill me with all the torture the squirrel does to Naruto... -.-


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Me no owny...sadly...

* * *

Sasuke held his fallen lover in his arms. Tears building up in his eyes as the worst possible outcome played in his head. _He's dead. He's dead!_ His mind kept screaming to him. The fear that he bottled up was now beginning to show. He was on the verge of hysterics before a familiar cry was heard. 

"OH MY GOSH! UNCLE NARUTO IS DEAD!" Jason screamed, running around in circles, ultimately causing havic. "Daddy is gonna kill me!" He kept screaming. Sasuke, snapped out of his pity before looking over, finding Naruto still breathing...barely. His mind went into action, thinking of every little thing he needed to do. First thing first...make sure Jason doesn't destory the house on one of his long rants.

"Jason!" Sasuke shouted, snapping the little boy out of his hysterics. Quickly Sasuke gathered his lover and held him bridal style before turning to the now calm child. "I'm going into town. I have to take Naruto to the doctors so they can treat him properly. Stay here...and don't destroy everything." The raven commanded before racing through the doorway with only one thought in mind. _I've got to save Naruto!

* * *

_Within minuets Sasuke was at the large white building with a cross sign standing tall in front of the building. Quickly and with haste, the Uchiha darted inside, panting for dear life. Pass the double automatic doors, he got doctors and nurses to take the burden that he had traveled with for the past fifteen minuets. Once they got him into a room with a doctor examining his lover, Sasuke slightly dropped his gaurd, but his fear had not gone down at all. No. Instead it seemed as if the white walls increased it ten fold. Like the white walls were whispering into his ears 'I know something you don't'. Trying to drive him into insanity with the fear and darkness of the unknown. Slowly, his thoughts consumed his mind. Eating away at his logic and robbing him of his ability to think. He was losing himself to fear, the fear of being alone. The fear of losing someone else he held dear to. He didn't want that to happen again. He didn't want to wake up alone again. Not now...not ever. No...never again. If Naruto wasn't in his life, then...till death do they part. Sasuke would follow the blond into death as well. 

"Mr. Uchiha." A doctor walked out and looked to the seemingly dazed raven haired man infront of him. The dark haired man looked tired and scared. Surely he would be too if he were in his position. Anyone would be. "I have news on your...husband...er...wife...spouse." He began. Slowly, Sasuke looked up with pleading and begging eyes. Ones that seemed to be holding back unshed tears.

"Well...how is he?" Sasuke's voice was cracking with fear and sorrow. The blond surely wasn't all right. He was gone, Sasuke just knew it. Gone! Just like that! Like a cloud being blown away with the harsh winds in winter.

"He's fine." This news shocked the Uchiha greatly. His lover was fine? Safe? Not dead? "He just caught a cold that...got a little out of hand." Sasuke gave the doctor a look of disbelief. A little? Still...it didn't matter, Naruto was safe. He was alive and well.

"Thank goodness." Sasuke breathed out with a small smile on his face. If...even more a second longer, he would have been driven into insanity.

"GYAH!" Was the sound of a blond waking up to a room full of white. This time the Uchiha's smile widened a bit before he walked into the room where his blond was currently trying to escape the wrathe of the 'evil' restraints (that Gaara had recommended).

"Dobe." Sasuke chuckled before walking over and undoing the ropes. The blond glared at his lover before sticking his tounge out.

"Teme." He mumbled, flexing his wrist once the rope was off. "What happened?" Curious blue eyes peered up and looked up to his spouse who simply smiled.

"You passed out. Doctor said you got sick and over worked yourself." Now this time the blond stared at Sasuke with disbelief.

"I HARDLY EVEN DO ANYTHING!" The blue eyed man screamed at the top of his lungs, making everyone in the room wince at the sudden impact on their poor sensitive ears.

"Excuse me, but this is a hospital and other paitients are trying to sleep. Now, Mr. Uzumaki-Uchiha I suggest that you stay here for tonight before going home. Sometimes colds are caused by being overly stressed, infected items not being disposed of properly or just that you caught it from someone." The doctor informed. Naruto's head bobbed up and down, understanding what the doctor was saying...just...not processing it all the way.

"Wait...so...you're saying I have to...stay here...over night. In this gigaintic white building that would even make Sasuke-teme go insane?" He asked, making sure he understood it all the way. The doctor nodded before turing to the Uchiha.

"We'll take good care of him and your unborn child. So please, just relax and head home." The older male smiled before calling nurses to help get Naruto to lay back in bed.

"I said NO! Let me go you crazy white loving people! GYAH! I said LET ME GO!" The blond screamed whiel struggling uselessly against the number of people against him. Sasuke just smiled. He shouldn't have been worried. Naruto was still Naruto. Everything...everything was going to be fine. For now, he would believe in the only person he can trust. He'll believe, if only for a short while. in Naruto. After all...when had he ever broke his promise?

"Naruto," he spoke over the commotion to the blond now retied to the bed. "I'll see you tomorrow. Get better so I'm not home alone with the demon for too long." Sasuke spoke and pecked the blond on the lips before exiting the hospital, the small smile still playing on his face.

* * *

Sasuke walked through the door, well...part of the door, and stared at the house in disbelief. The wooden door was missing...well...half of it was. On the inside, everything was scattered, there was pen marks on the walls in the shape of the Suna mark. Not only that, all the dishes they had were on the ground in pieces, the bedspread was now nothing but piles of scraps. There was feathers everywhere (including the ceiling) and the couches were torn to shreds, like their bedspread. All in all, the devil's spawn had just done the _exact_ opposite of what he had told the him. Great...

"JASON!" Sasuke screamed before stomping through the house, finding the small child curled up by the toliet (full of toilet papter) asleep like a kitten. The dark haired man sighed before surveying the damage done to the bathroom. Neji and Gaara owed him big time...

* * *

It's short, and bad. I'm SO SORRY! I have BAD writer's block and eating about 12 pounds of sugar in less that 2 hours isn't exactly smart. Yeah...sorry. -cries- I SPENT ALL DAY COMING UP WITH THIS CHAPTER!!! WAHH!!!

Kyuubi: ...I think...you don't need anymore candy. -quickly passes out the candy to the reviewers-

Me: -sighs-Oh well...Merry Late Christmas! (Sorry bout the long update. BUT!! I got a new laptop for Christmas, so updates should occur MUCH quicker...and be better cuz the TV isn't distracting me! XD) Review! My B-day is in 6 days! OH MY GOSH!! GYAH!! XD YAY!! Let that be my early B-day present? Reviews? PLEASE?! (That next chapter will be better! I promise!)


	11. I'm Sorry

Disclaimer: Last time I checked...I didn't own it...

Told ya I'd update quicker with the laptop! Well...I kinda lied...

**READ THIS: MY INTERNET IS BEING DISCONNECTED TOMORROW! I CAN'T UPDATE! I WILL TRY BUT I CAN'T MAKE ANY PROMISES! Alright?**

Well...all that aside, ENJOY! XD

* * *

By the time Naruto came home, everything was cleaned and fixed. Poor Sasuke…

"UNCLE NARUTO!" Jason screamed with a towel around his skinny waist. (Sasuke had just finished giving him a bath since Jason was a mess himself.) The blond, confused as to why his house looks empty and where his husband was. "I missed you so much Uncle Naruto! Uncle Sasuke is in the bathroom if you're wondering where he is!" Jason quickly spoke before scampering off into the guest room he was currently staying in. The blond watched as the younger male ran down the hall and disappear behind a white door.

"…okay…" was the only thing Naruto said before going to inspect the bathroom. When he reached the door he saw the floor beneath it was wet. _That can't be good…_ The blond quickly thought before opening the door to find Sasuke on the ground clutching his lower region and grunting and groaning in pain as he rocked back and forth.

"…uh…Sasuke?" The blond asked with concern before walking over and kneeling next to his fallen lover.

Sasuke felt a sudden weight on his back and when he peered up he saw worried blue eyes glancing down towards him. His brows knitted together before he groaned out in pain. He was going to kill Jason.

"Sasuke, you okay?" His lover asked him. The raven haired man once more glanced up, a weak smile on his face with his left eye twitching.

"Fine." He said in a gasp. "Just…going to kill Jason!" The blond looked to Sasuke, holding back his laughter.

"Jason got you…there?" Not really wanting to admit that the kid had got him, hesitantly Sasuke nodded. This time, Naruto was unable to hold back his laughter. "I can't believe it!" He laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now, help me up and take me to the little demon so I can strangle him!" Naruto looked at his husband, tears in his eyes from laughing to hard.

"I think I'm gonna keep Jason away from you. Who knows what you're going to do to him once you get your hands on him." The blond managed to say without laughter. Quickly he got up and ducked out of the bathroom with Sasuke still on the wet bathroom floor screaming at the blond for not helping him up.

Meanwhile with Jason, the poor kid was sneezing his head off. "Someone is talkin about me!" He cried out, while rubbing a finger underneath his nose.

* * *

Dinner time rolled around, Sasuke had made dinner for two since the blond was still recovering from his illness and was sleeping. The older of the two was glaring fiercely at the other. Who wouldn't? He was having dinner with the son's devil. No…he wasn't referring to Gaara…although he still hadn't forgiven Gaara for pretending to be Naruto's lover. Sure Gaara had given them a place to stay, saved them from the council and asked for nothing in return. But still! He _pretended_ to be Naruto's lover. Of course he was still mad about that.

There was a sudden knock on the door that knocked Sasuke out of his bitter and angry thoughts towards Gaara. The Uchiha (after remembering the fangirls from before) grabbed a kunai and bolted towards the wooden door. Leaning against the wall he slowly opened the door and thrust the kunai towards the strangers neck and held it firmly.

"I can see something happened." A familiar voice spoke and when Sasuke looked up he saw Neji smirking with an irritated Gaara behind him. Looking at Neji, Sasuke with drew the kunai and opened the door wider, beckoning them to come in. With the silent invitation, both Neji and Gaara entered the practically empty house.

"Didn't you have a couch before?" The Kazekage asked as he surveyed the room. Jason, now knowing his parents are back, ran into the room and latched into his father, Neji.

"Daddy you're back!" Jason cried with glee.

"Yeah, Jason here decided to have a party, with himself and ended up destroying the walls, furniture and I ended up having to call someone to unclog the toilet with what he did to it." The Uchiha spoke and glared over to the cowering child. Gaara and Neji looked over to their son with disapproving looks.

"Jason, how many times have we told you _not_ to try and build a toilet paper bomb out of the toilet again?" Neji said in a sigh.

"It's not even possible." Gaara muttered before looking over to a blond now waking up with a yawn.

"Neji? Gaara? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked with another tired yawn before joining the group in the empty living room. Gaara smirked when he saw Naruto wearing on of his tighter shirts that revealed the small belly he had.

"Gained weight there Naruto-kun?" Gaara said in an evil smirk. Naruto turned a bright shade of red before glaring.

"Gaara! You stupid ba-,"

"Naruto-kun, language! Jason is in the same room and I'll be darn if he's going around cussing!" Neji lectured, stopping the blond from using any cursing words towards the red head.

"…you stupid jerk!" The blond muttered before walking over to Sasuke's side and hugging his lovers waist.

"Hey daddy, why is Uncle Naruto getting so fat? I hardly ever see him eat and isn't he anther feeder?" The small child asked, looking at his two parents.

"It's anorexic Jason." Gaara corrected his son before taking a deep breath. "And Naruto-kun isn't getting fat. He's just…pregnant." The red head calmly explained to his son who believed that storks brought children. Gaara was **not** ready to explain to his son how Naruto, who was a hundred percent male, was carrying a baby, where babies came from and how they are made! Neji could do that…

"…huh?" The black headed child tilted his head in confusion. "What's that mean?" Gaara opened his mouth to _try_ and explain but Neji intervened in the nick of time.

"He's carrying a baby!" Neji quickly shouted, stopping Gaara from probably permanently traumatizing their child. A few seconds of silence before the small boy stared at Naruto like he had suddenly changed his skin color from tan to pink.

"HE'S A STORK?!" All the adults were silenced and look towards the innocent child currently pointing towards the blond with his mouth open.

"Uh…sure…" Gaara just said, wanting the conversation to just end so he could go home. And hopefully he wouldn't have to explain where babies came from. How he found out…you don't want to know. Temari and Kankuro still have the scar on their body...somewhere.

"I think it's time for Jason to come home with us." Neji calmly spoke, collecting his son before they quickly walked out the same way they came, leaving behind the shocked couple.

Sasuke looked over to Naruto. It was true. Naruto had a small belly causing him to look like he had gained weight. But still! Gaara knew of his condition, no need to point and laugh. The Uchiha sighed before draping his arms around the shorter male and pulling him into a hug.

"You scared me when you suddenly passed out baka." Sasuke whispered into his lover's ear. Naruto, who had finally gotten over his shock, leaned back into the chest of the raven haired man and sighed. His attempt to sleep had gone wrong. He couldn't sleep. Too many things haunted him. He was in fact afraid. Yes, he had gotten sick, but what if it wasn't an illness? What if indeed there had been something wrong with him and he was going to die and leave behind his lover to grieve. He wouldn't be able to rest in peace. In fact, he would probably demand he's go to hell for not keeping his promise, that is…if they hadn't already sent him there. (A/N: Not saying that's he's bad or anything...he's just stating the possibilties.)

"Something wrong dobe?" Sasuke asked worriedly as he looked down to the blue eyed man and saw those eyes filled to the brim with fear, exhaustion and sorrow.

"I'm sorry Sasuke!" Naruto suddenly cried. Tears now had started to leak out of his bright blue eyes and down his whiskered cheeks before he whirled around and cried into Sasuke's chest. Just like he had done many times during the whole experience. Many…many times.

Sasuke, who was confused beyond all belief, tried to comfort the shorter male. But that had proved to be useless. He didn't know what was wrong to begin with. How could he even help if he didn't know the problem. It was like trying to navigate through the pitch black darkness of a cave with only a map and no lighting.

"I-I was scared." The blond suddenly began, clutching the dark blue cloth that covered his lover's skin. "I felt sick. My body ached and everything was spinning. Then everything was black. I had thought that I had died. Sasuke, there wasn't any light! Just black…pure darkness. A-and it scared me. I thought I had abandoned you. I thought I had broken my promise! I-I don't want that to happen. I don't want to die!" He cried, confessing all of his fears, all of his doubts. Everything that he bottled up, he spilled out.

Sasuke stood there like a clueless fools as his lover cried into his clothing after confessing his fears. Surely this was only because of the sudden increase in hormones, but that look that the blond gave him made it seem true. Yes…Naruto was afraid of breaking his vows. He was afraid of leaving Sasuke behind with a broken heart. And to think, this was the same person who gave him a speech on life and death when Sakura told them the news on Naruto's survival rate. His grip on the blond increased, like he was afraid that Naruto was just going to disappear from his life and never return. Yes…like he would just be left behind once more. Once more…once more would he be left behind?

"Shh. It's okay. Naruto, let's have faith. I believe you can pull through this." Sasuke whispered, kissing the blond's salty cheek. "If you doubt yourself then that just proves how weak you are. It'll be alright. I'm here, I'll be by your side. I'll comfort you, I'll cook for you and…I'll even follow you to the grave if need be." Sasuke said with a small genuine smile. The blond looked up with the tears still streaming down his face. "No matter what Naruto, I'll always be here for you."

"Really?" Naruto asked with a weak and fragile voice as he looked to his lover for comfort and support.

"Yes…always. Now…and forever."

**I'll always be there for you…**

The blond smiled weakly and looked to the taller male before him. Sasuke smiled as well, even brighter than before. Naruto was his sun, his source of life and strength. The blond didn't know how much Sasuke cared for him. He didn't know what the raven haired ninja was willing to do for the blond. No…he didn't know at all.

"Sorry Naruto…but you're stuck with me." The Uchiha teased and leaned down to kiss his lover and Naruto happily complied.

* * *

The blond was curled up by his side, a blanket covering the both of them as they laid in the dark. Both smiling with their own thoughts. Both with their own smiles and their own happy thoughts. Each happy that they have each other. Sasuke looked over and saw the blond sleeping with the brightest smile he had ever hoped to see before he leaned over and kissed the blond's cheek.

"Naruto, you really have nothing to be afraid of." He whispered and pulled the sleeping male closer and snuggled into the blankets as well and fell asleep soundly.

* * *

"Gaara, I don't think it's a good idea. What happens if he gets hurt? Then who's going to take care of Naruto-kun? You know what will happen next then, right?" Neji spoke sternly, eyeing his husband.

"I know Neji!" Gaara snapped and slammed his fists down on the desk, causing the mountain of paperwork to spill over. "I know…" He this time spoke in a mere whisper. "But I don't have much of a choice. We're running low on ninjas and Konoha refuses to lend any to us. If we had the sharigan on our side…maybe…then maybe…we might have a chance." His voice cracked, holding back tears of guilt that wanted to be let loose.

"Gaara, reconsider, please!" Neji pleaded, inching his way forward.

"Darn it Neji! We're in the middle of a war! I can't help it! We need the Uchiha's help!" Gaara once more snapped. "Starting tomorrow we're going to draft all eligible men to come and fight the biggest battle!" Gaara shouted before storming out of his house, slamming the door behind him.

Neji bit his lower lip and sighed. Jason, who had woken up from Gaara's yelling walked over to his dad and hugged his leg. Crying. "Why was daddy so mad?" Jason cried. The ex Hyuga sighed and kneeled down to his son and hugged the sobbing child.

"He's under stress. A lot is going on right now…and he just made a big decision that could harm his best friend." Neji whispered. _Gaara…if something happens to the Uchiha and it leaves Naruto-kun in tears, I'll never be able to look past that burden._ Neji thought, once more biting his lower lip to keep from crying.

* * *

Sasuke awoke to the sound of knocking. He really hated waking up to the sound of knocking, just waking up that early in the morning period. Swiftly, Sasuke got out of bed, trying not to wake up the blond, who was already awake. Naruto looked to his husband before pulling out a robe and tying it around his waist.

"I got it!" the blond shouted to Sasuke before darting out of the bedroom.

Sasuke sighed and followed as well. By the time he got to the living room he saw the door was already opened and his lover already talking to the stranger at the door. As he inched closer he saw it was Gaara with a troubled look and Naruto trying to con him on telling his what was wrong.

"Naruto…I need to talk to Sasuke." Gaara said before looking over to the Uchiha. "This is for you, I'm sorry." Was the only thing that both of them heard before Gaara threw a scroll towards them and then leaving. Sasuke caught it and slowly opened it. Naruto wandered over there and peered out Sasuke's shoulder to see what was written before paling. Sasuke had paled too. It just wasn't possible, but the scroll in his hands had proved it to be true.

"No…" Naruto said in a gasp. "That can't be true. Sasuke…please tell me you're not going to war!" He cried out and looked up into Sasuke's cold black eyes that gave away no emotion.

"…I'm sorry Naruto…" Was the only answer he got.

* * *

Yeah I know...you guys must hate me right now...am I right? -smiles- Well...I update...and this may be the last one for a long while. I am so sorry.

Preview for Let's See if We Can:

"You can't go Sasuke! What happens if you get hurt and die! Then what will I do?!" The blond cried.

"I won't die Naruto!" Sasuke shouted.

"With the desicion you made you ultimately are responsible for the two's no longer relationship Gaara!" Neji screamed to the Kazekage.

"I can't trust anyone." A broken Naruto spoke as he stared at the rain outside his window. "They all lie...every single one of them..."

"Gaara! I can't find Naruto!"

Next time in Lets See If We Can! (I make it sound like a TV show huh? lol. Review! Cuz it's goodbye for now!)


	12. Goodbye?

Disclaimer: I don't own. We know this well...

...funny thing...it turns out my step dad paid the bill...and so...I get to keep the internet...man! Why can't my parents make up their mind?! -ahem- Enjoy this poorly, over dramatic, chapter!

* * *

He stared with disbelief as to what had occurred. All the things that had just happened played in his head. It wasn't true. It just wasn't. His beloved wasn't going to war. He wasn't…was he?

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto started, looking at him with the bright blue eyes that were filled with tears. The Uchiha looked to his lover, sorrow etched deep into his black eyes as he saw the blonds tears.

"I'm sorry Naruto." He said again. _No!_ Naruto thought and clutched Sasuke's shirt tightly. _No…_

"You can't go Sasuke! What happens if you get hurt and die?! Then what will I do?" The blond cried. "What will I do then?"

"I won't die Naruto!" Sasuke shouted, causing the blond to flinch. Sasuke yelled at him. What did this mean for him? "Naruto, listen to me!" He continued to shout to the blond. _Is this it?_ Naruto thought bitterly, the salty tears falling down his face as he slowly let go of Sasuke. _Is this all I was meant to have? Just a short time…with the person I love?_ His arms fell to his side and he stared at the floor beneath their feet. The tears wouldn't stop. The pain in his heart wouldn't cease. Sasuke…he was leaving…wasn't he?

"Naruto! The Uchiha snapped once more when he saw the blond wasn't even listening to him anymore. "Naruto!" Sasuke shouted and violently shook the blond by the shoulders. What happened next startled him greatly. There was a sudden sting on his cheek and when he realized what it was, he was suddenly staring into blood red eyes that the Kyuubi container wore.

"Get out." His voice was low with danger in every letter of the sentence. "Get out now!" The blond screamed. Sasuke backed away, giving the shorter male some space.

"Naruto, listen to me-,"

"I said **get out now!**" The blond screamed once more as he glared fiercely towards the Uchiha. "Leave and don't come back since you seem to love to fight! Since you also seem to love to break promises!" He growled. It took the raven haired man a while to grasp what was going on. The words that played in his head, the actions that had taken place…everything. His hand formed a fist. He couldn't take it. He was angry. The blond wasn't listening to him, not a bit!

"Naruto!" Sasuke growled and bolted forwards. Sasuke grabbed the blond by the shoulders and pushed both of them to the nearest wall where he successfully pinned the shorted man. "Listen to me!" He growled and peered down. The blonds eyes wavered for a second. They faded from red to a dark blue before turning red again. _Did I use too much force?_ Sasuke's mind instantly thought as he inspected the other male. Naruto's legs gave way and he fell onto the ground. Everything was spinning, it felt like Sasuke had used all of his strength in that attack.

"Naruto!" This time the Uchiha's voice sounded with concern. "I'm so sorry! Naruto, I-I didn't mean to use so much force. Listen, Naruto-" Sasuke was cut off when the blond punched his cheek. Black eyes gazed over to red eyes that had tears spilling over.

"GET OUT!" Was the last thing he heard before he fled…

* * *

Naruto looked at the door swinging without a care. It hurt. Not just his body, but his heart as well. Sasuke was gone and there was nothing he could do about it. This world just loved to taunt him. Present him with things that he couldn't have. And if he did get it, then it would just be yanked away from him. Yes…so much…this world loved to cause him so much pain.

"…Sasuke?" Neji looked at the Uchiha. One word described him perfectly, wrecked. His cheeks were red and starting to swell, it looked like he had been crying because there were tear stains on his cuffs and his eyes were red.

"Neji…I-I got in a fight with Naruto." He spoke quietly, like his world had been taken away from him once more. "Can I stay here…until I leave for the battle?" Neji nodded and stepped aside, gesturing the other man into his home.

"I'll be back. Jason is playing with his friends. Make yourself comfortable." The ex Hyuga quietly spoke as well before taking off. He did what Neji offered. He made himself comfortable on the couch. The tears he held back in front of Neji poured over. He didn't mean to make Naruto mad, he didn't mean to hurt the blond. He just wanted Naruto to understand…this was their home. Not just _their_ home…but their child's as well. He had to fight to protect it. He had to fight to keep his family safe. Why didn't the blond understand that?

* * *

Neji busted into the Kazekage office. It was evident that he was beyond mad. He told himself that if anything happened he wouldn't be able to look past the burden. He intended to keep that promise.

"Gaara!" Neji practically screamed once he entered the office. The Kazekage looked up from his paper work and saw his husband standing there, a scowl on his face.

"Neji?" The red head asked confused. The long haired man stepped forward until he was in front of his husband's desk.

"Your decision has hurt them." He spoke calmly, while the scowl hadn't left his face. "Sasuke-kun is at our house Gaara. He and Naruto had just gotten into a fight! Sasuke looks like he had just died! Now imagine how Naruto-kun is! Gaara, he can't take this kind of stress!" Neji, this time, shouted.

"I had to make a decision for the sake of the village. I can't make a decision based on my feelings and relations to a person." The Kazekage spoke, making contact with his lover's pale violet eyes. Neji's hands formed fists the stayed by his side. Deep down he knew Gaara was doing the right thing for the village. But still…why did he have to say it like it was nothing. Like it was his job to hurt people? Why?

"Gaara…" Neji quietly said, his gaze lowering down to the desk that he sat behind. _Is this job making you lose your humanity?_ His mind quietly thought. "What you said…it may sound fit for a Kazekage…but not for a friend. Naruto-kun…he's sacrificed so much just to make you happy. And to suddenly…to suddenly do that to him? What gives you the right to suddenly turn on a friend?!" The violet eyed man shouted., his hands slamming down on the desk once more. _Lately…all we've been doing is fighting…is this the end of _our _relationship?_ "With the decision you made you are ultimately responsible for the two's no longer relationship!" Neji screamed to the Kazekage. Gaara's pale green eyes glared towards his husband.

"Sacrifices are necessary in war." Gaara spoke coldly, eyeing the man before him. "I'm sure Naruto-kun understands that perfectly since he wants to be Hokage."

" Naruto-kun wouldn't sacrifice his friends relationships. No, instead he would go and fight instead!" Was the last thing Gaara heard from his lover before Neji walked out of the room and quietly closed the door. The red head sighed. He knew that Naruto, in all his power, wouldn't have done what he was doing. No…he would have found a way around it. But…there was nothing Gaara could do about it now. It was finalized and the drafted men would be going to war the next day. He ran a hand through his red hair before pulling out a bottle of sake. He suddenly understood why Tsunade drank so much.

* * *

The next day came. Gaara ended up having to sleep in his office since he couldn't bear to face the living dead Sasuke and his husband who was probably furious. Sasuke ended up sleeping on the couch. He was used to it. Especially when Naruto had his mood swings. _Naruto…_ his mind sadly thought. He wanted to go home and watch as the blond attempted to cook. He wanted to see Naruto's laugh, to see his awkward moments in reading baby books. He just wanted to see the person he loved so much that it felt like it was killing. It was killing him not to see the blond carrying his unborn child. _I hope Naruto's alright. That he slept well…that he ate dinner. Who am I kidding, he probably is. He's probably already forgotten all about me._ He sadly thought as he stared at Gaara's ceiling. He missed his blond…so, so very much. Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke recalled all the moments he shared with the blond to try and figure out where he went wrong.

"Sasuke-kun…" It was the sound of Neji's voice that bolted him out of his thoughts. Glancing to the side he saw Neji with a small smile on his face as he offered him a Suna headband and spare clothes. "You're suppose to leave in about an hour." The ex Hyuga said, trying to cheer Sasuke up, but to no avail.

"Thanks." The Uchiha spoke and grabbed the items Neji had and walked to the downstairs bathroom. _He's just like a zombie._ Neji thought with a sigh. His head turned and he glanced out of the window. He looked at the people and shops in the town, the men already gathering to go and fight. He looked to the children saying goodbye to their fathers, wives crying and saying goodbye to their husbands. Young men going off to fight. _Men with families that will miss them…_ He thought and turned his attention to Sasuke, dressed in fresh clothes and the headband on his forehead.

"I'm going to leave early. Thanks Neji." The Uchiha said and walked out of the house. Neji sighed. Things…things were out of control. And it hurt. Everything was spinning, making everyone go dizzy and walk the wrong paths and it hurt to know that he wasn't the only one suffering.

* * *

All the men gathered at the gates before the Kazekage. All stood in rows of fifteen, arms by their sides, back straight and all attention on their leader. Gaara stood before the group of men, glancing and looking at all the fearless fighters. Nodding with approval Gaara began his speech.

"As you all know, we are in a war. A war we can not afford to lose. This is why you are here. You are here to fight, to keep your village safe. You are here to protect your families with your lives. Say goodbye to the village around you, you won't be returning to for a while. A month…maybe two away from your families. Understand that you may lose your lives in this battle. But, I have faith in you, as do your family members. They all believe that you will come home safe and sound. All of them. Let _that _be your pillar of support, let _that _drive you and let _that _be your reason for victory." He spoke as a leader. He spoke with dignity and with command as a village leader should. "Now…you're off into battle." With that, the red head walked away from the crowd of men who were walking one by one out of the village. Leaving behind their families. Sasuke looked back to the village. Naruto hadn't shown up. He wanted to at least have said goodbye…but even that was too much to ask for. "Goodbye…Naruto." Sasuke whispered and walked forward with the group once more.

* * *

Naruto watched from his house as the men left the village. He looked with clouded blue eyes as they left. Sasuke was gone. He had abandoned him. It hurt…it hurt so very much that the pain couldn't have even been described with words. It felt like all hope and love for life slipped away into nothing. He felt empty, hollow. Without Sasuke…there was nothing left for him.

The blond wrapped his arm around his stomach and he watched as the rain began to poor. "I can't trust anyone." A broken Naruto spoke as he stared at the rain outside his window. "They all lie…every single one of them…"

"**Kit…this isn't healthy. Snap out of it! Oi! KIT!"** The Kyuubi screamed uselessly as Naruto blocked their connection. He didn't want to see anyone. He didn't want anyone to see him. He got up and walked to the front door that hadn't even been closed since Sasuke left. He had stayed up all night waiting for him to come home, but sadly, he didn't. Grabbing his shoes, Naruto walked out of the door and quietly closed it behind him before throwing the key down into the dirt…

* * *

Neji looked to his son who was quietly destroying the kitchen. It had been a day since Sasuke had left and he still hadn't heard anything from Naruto. No one had. It scared him. What if Naruto committed suicide and died in his home? It seemed very possible since he was pregnant and Sasuke was gone. Sighing, Neji grabbed his coat and looked to his son, who was preoccupied trying to bend the frying pan.

"Jason, I'm going to go check on Naruto, your dad's upstairs, okay?" he said with a small smile as his son's head bobbed up and down before continuing what he was doing.

* * *

The ex Hyuga had found his way to the blonds house and noticed something was wrong. When he got to the door step he for one noticed the nice shiny silver key laying on the ground next to the door. Two, when he knocked…no one answered. Scared, Neji used the key and opened the door.

"Naruto-kun!" He called from the doorway just incase Naruto was a little slow at getting to the door. There was no answer. Fear gripped his being and he sprinted inside, checking every single millimeter of the house, only to find that it was empty. The only thing living would be the mold growing on the bread and Neji, running around frantically. _Where did he go?!_ Neji's panicked mind screamed before he turned around and bolted to his home once more.

* * *

Gaara was working peacefully. There was tons of paperwork that need to be done. Tons of it! Sure he hated it…but someone had to do it and he figured Neji was too mad to help him. Sighing Gaara shook his head to clear his mind of the thoughts that threatened to consume him. Now was not the time to worry about the Uchiha and his friend. There was so much paperwork that needed to be done.

His door was suddenly kicked open and in came a frightened Neji. Gaara glanced up and saw his lover's panicked face. "Gaara! I can't find Naruto!" His lover gasped. Gaara's eyes widened and he quickly stood up from his wooden chair.

"What do you mean you can't find him?!" Gaara shouted with fear evident in his voice.

"I mean I went to his house and he wasn't there. I found his key on the ground by the door, the door was locked and there wasn't anyone home!" Neji shouted back, with the same fear in his voice. The two looked at each other, both thinking the same thoughts, the same fears.

"Neji, look around and ask if anyone has seen him, I'll send a messenger bird over to where Sasuke-kun is and let him know of what has happened to Naruto-kun." The Kazekage began commanding and Neji, like a ninja he is, got right on it. Gaara sat back down in his seat and looked at the papers piled up and sighed. "What have I done?" He mumbled to himself.

* * *

Over dramatic...poorly written blah blah blah...yeah. -sighs- I spent almost all night trying to get this chapter down and trying to get the mood to flow right. -yawns- I was up until 3 AM!! AND!! ...I woke up at like noon...-ahem-I take it most of you guys liked the last soap thingy? Lol. Well...gotta go...dinner...and I'm hungry from only having brunch.

(I like making it sound like a TV show. SO...I'm gonna continue doing it.)

Next time on: Lets See If We Can

"Naruto's missing." His captain spoke calmly.

""Send a team to the left, I'll look in the center!" Neji barked to his subordinates.

"NARUTO!"

"Where is he?!" Sharigan flashed dangerously.

"I'm sorry...but...they might not live..." The nurse sadly spoke.

"NO!" Sasuke cried as he looked around the house they once shared.

(P.S: Review! You know you want to!! XD)


	13. Goodbye? ptII

Disclaimer: I don't own. Plain and simple. You see this happening in the anime?

MUWAHAHAH!! I updated! Sorry, I was gonna update on my birthday...but...I ended up having a small party instead. (And there were too many witnesses! -shifty eyes-) SO!! HAVE FUN!! XD

* * *

Neji searched, asking random towns people for any blonds that they had seen recently. Most of them shook their heads no and claimed they never met a person of that description, some of them said that he never existed. The ex Hyuga sighed. This was to be expected. Naruto never really left the house, so…who would really know? Shaking his head of depressing thoughts, the pale eyed man kept at his search. He was determined to find the blond even if it killed him!

* * *

A captain looked at the bird perched on the tree branch with a small note attached to his leg. His eyes widened slightly before the reached out and stroked the birds feathers and taking the note from its leg. Looking at the paper in his hands, and curiosity at its peak, the captain carefully opened the paper. His lips tightened into a frown as his eyes read the message. Sighing the man turned and walked back into camp, looking for his subordinate named Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke was laying on his hammock and stared at the grey colored tent that hid him from the harsh sunlight. His mind replayed over and over again, the fight between him and Naruto. Where had he gone wrong that would make the blond hate him so much? Was it something he said, did? He couldn't figure out Naruto's thought process. It made no sense as to how the blond thought. Tears welled up in his eyes as he saw the look of anger and betrayal flash through his crimson eyes. _Naruto…dobe…please tell me you're alright. That you're not hurt or anything. Please…_ His mind had prayed ever since he took his first step out of the village, heck…before then. A sudden zipping sound caught his attention. Peering sideways he saw his captain standing there, fidgeting under his dark gaze. Hesitantly, Sasuke stood up and faced his commander.

"Sir?" He spoke. The other male sighed before thrusting a note towards the dark haired man.

"Naruto is missing." The captain spoke calmly. The look on the Uchiha's face was a cross between sheer horror and sorrow, something no one should have to have made. "They want you back in the village to search. It is your choice to go back and find your husband." With that, the other man left, leaving Sasuke alone in his thoughts. _Naruto you idiot!_ His mind cried and he frantically started packing.

* * *

"Gaara there was nothing! Its like he disappeared without a trance!" The long haired male said between pants. No one had seen him leave or even enter the village.

"I see. Assemble ninja teams. Neji, you'll escort one, I'll take another. We have to find him! I have a feeling something bad happened." The last part Gaara mumbled. Neji nodded and ran off to gather his ninja squad. The red head looked at his room, the dark walls with cracks all over, the mounds of papers that littered the room, the books in shelves that looked like there were about to collapse, Gaara was willing to give up his friendship and break apart a couple for this? He slapped his forehead, holding back the tears that threatened to fall. "I'm such a moron." He mumbled to himself once more and followed his husbands lead.

Neji peered around, his Byakugan activated, searching every single thing that breathed.

"Nothing sir." Two ninjas from his team said as they leapt down in front of their commander. The violet eyed gnawed the inside of his cheek until he drew blood. Where was the blond? Why couldn't he find him anywhere? Neji nodded and started assigning more search parties until his husband showed.

"Send a team to the left, I'll look in the center!" Neji barked to his subordinates. Without another word Neji raced into the center of town.

* * *

Gaara had taken the liberty to look around the outside of the city. Peering over the gate that surrounded his village Gaara found something, rather, someone in the distance. His eyes widened with horror as he quickly bolted forward to a fallen blond man. "NARUTO!" He frantically cried. Pale green eyes searched for any sign of life and barely breathed when he saw the fallen male barely breathing. All motions felt still to him as he inspected the blond. White as a sheet, labored breathing, a face contorted with pain. At first…Gaara was afraid the blond had lost the baby, but saw no signs of blood anywhere. But still…

"Hang on Naruto-kun." The Kazekage whispered and gently picked up the blond. "I'm so sorry…"

* * *

Not long after Sasuke got the message about his husband disappearing did he leave in a haste and got home in record time. Bursting through the village gates, Sasuke ran through town, looking for any signs of where Naruto had been. His mind was in a panic. He was gone, his child was gone, the person he loved, respected and admired was somewhere, probably in pain. He had to find his lover…but…he stopped. His mind was racing with thoughts. The blond didn't want him. Wasn't that why he left? Because he couldn't stand the sight of Sasuke. Tears welled up in his eyes and he found himself doubting everything the two had been through. He was confused, scared and alone. _What…what am I going to do?_ His mind slowly thought. The tears fell freely from his eyes. Black eyes gazed up to the bright blue sky that seemed to bring the thoughts of his missing lover. He felt a hole in his chest, like his heart had been ripped out. Suddenly…Sasuke felt very empty.

"I'm going to find you even if you don't want me to dobe." He whispered under his breath. And within a flash he was off again.

* * *

The married couple sighed. There was nothing either one of them could do. The doctors shooed them out and ordered them to sit and wait. And so far…this waiting was killing them. Neji eyed the wall in front of him, sensing any chakra burst from the fallen blond…anything at all. Gaara, on the other hand, was feeling guilty about the entire thing. It was his fault…wasn't it? Wasn't it his fault his friend was in the hospital, practically dying, with doctors using everything they could to try and save him. It was…huh? His head dropped and he willed his tears of guilt away. Now wasn't the time to break. He had to face his punishment. His hands went to his face and covered his pale green eyes. No…he had to be strong no matter what…no matter what.

"Sir, you can't go that way!" A nurse called out. The couple looked up and saw a very sweaty Sasuke. His eyes frantically searched until they landed on Gaara. His muscles screamed to him to tear apart the red head in front of him. He was almost tempted to give into temptation. Almost…

He stepped forth angrily and jerked the Kazekage up from his seat by the collar of his clothing. Practically lifting the red head off the ground Sasuke gritted through his teeth, "Where is he?!" Sharigan flashing dangerously. The other male gulped as he stared into the crimson eyes of the Uchiha, eyes that promised him certain death. With a shaky hand, Gaara pointed the room down the hall, with a bunch of doctors and nurses coming out. All of them shaking their head with disapproval, some bowed their heads in shame as they exited the room.

Sasuke's eyes faded back to their normal color and he bolted off into the room. He made his way through the halls…and into the dark room that held his precious blond. Upon entering the room, his breathing almost ceased. The sight was not something he was prepared for. Nothing could have possibly prepared him for this. The blond looked like he was dead. His face the color of the walls, a breathing mask over his face and a machine steadily beeping. He scanned the room, nothing but a small window, a bed, the heart monitor, and chairs. Naruto seemed to small and fragile in the big room.

"N-Naruto." His voice shook, likes his legs as he stepped forward. His hand reached out and caressed the whiskers on his lovers face. The tears he had once surpressed, were now falling and there was no stopping them. His world had turned upside down, and crashed and fallen into the hands of darkness. He felt helpless and scared as he watched the blonds chest rise slowly in a pattern. Loneliness. Would that plague him once more? Would that once more be his only companion in life.

"Naruto you idiot." His said in a strangled cry. Collapsing to his knees, the Uchiha sobbed. "Why did you do this? ANSWER ME DOBE!" His hand grasped the cold skin that belonged to his partner desperately. Desperately he hoped the blond would wake up and claim it was all a prank. None of this was real, he desperately wished to escape reality.

He listened for an answer, but only got the heart monitors constant beeping. His free hand came up to his face and covered it. It was his own attempt to forget reality, his own way to protect himself from the cruelties of the world. It was his only way to defend his sanity. Block out everything and everyone, create his own world in his own mind, where all of his pain and suffering had not existed.

"…are you…his husband?" The same nurse that tried to stop him asked. Weakly, he nodded, but never looked up. He was weak, he would agree with that, but he didn't want anyone to find out how weak he actually was. "…" The nurse was silent, she was trying to gather her nerves to say it…but it felt like she couldn't. Like it was against the law to say these words to anyone. "I'm sorry…but…they might not live." The nurse said it, so carefully and so quietly. It stung as Sasuke's wounds. It stung him badly. He thought he was going to die of a broken heart. His chest ached, his soul felt like it was cut into two with a spoon. It hurt.

"I'm sorry sir. He-he has an illness that seems to be slowly killing him. Its absorbing his and they baby's chakra. Not only that, its putting unnecessary stress on to his body. His fever is sky rocketing and…you already know…" Her voice trailed off. "…I'm sorry but…its out of our hands." With that, the woman walked away, leaving behind Sasuke in his own world. A pressure on his shoulder brought him, once more, out of his own little world. His head jerked to the side and before he knew it, he was staring into the concerning eyes of Neji.

"I think…you should go home." Neji whispered. "We'll send someone over if his illness gets worse." Giving a gentle squeeze on the Uchiha's shoulder, Sasuke left the hospital. His mind wandered. All thoughts lead back to the time he first met the blond, to the time they became friends, to the time they back lovers…all the way till now, the time they were separated. His feet guided him, his mind too hazy and deep into thought to actually pay attention. When he felt like he had stopped, Sasuke was face to face with the door to their home. The home Gaara had given them, the home that held so many memories in it. He grasped the handle, feeling the coolness of the metal, turning it he pushed the door open and found the house exactly the way he had left it. It brought the smell of home into his nostrils, it brought the sense of comfort in his heart, it was wrong…all of it. The door quietly closed shut and once it clicked Sasuke looked up. His eyes frantically looked around. His body rushed into action, running down the halls, through the rooms, like he was trying to find some trace of the blond. Like he was trying to find the blond himself.

"NO!" Sasuke cried as he looked around the house they once shared. Over and over, he'd open a door and quickly slam it shut until he raced the another and repeated the same thing. He wasn't here. His sunlight wasn't there with him. His light was gone. Did he just miss place it? Surely…surely the candle lit life hadn't blown out already, taking away his only child and leaving him alone once more in the darkness of his mind…surely.

He collapsed in the room they both slept in, crying mercilessly on the ground. Sobs escaped his throat and the tears spilled from his eyes. This pain…he couldn't take. He couldn't take it. He wanted out. He wanted out of this cheating game they called life. He just wanted it all to end…all of it…to be over. _I can't…_ His mind fought the idea of suicide. _Not yet…not yet…_ He kept whispering. _Not until he goes first…_ And with that, all the emotions he had bottled up from the time he was born, were released.

* * *

Night time fell, and a broken Uchiha was staring with vacant eyes towards the ceiling. He didn't care he had spent God only knows how much time, weeping on the floor. But…the Uchiha didn't want to move. He was comfortable in his own little world on the ground. Nothing could get him to move. He, Sasuke Uchiha, was complete mess and on the verge of insanity. The only thing that could get worse…was if the messenger came delivering the bad news of his husbands and child's death. Like magic, there was a knocking on the door that made him move. He wiped his eyes and walked to the door at a slow pace. His heart pounded with fear once he stood at the green door that separated him, from the outside world. Clenching and unclenching his hand, Sasuke quickly grabbed the door and opened it, only to reveal a masked man.

"Sasuke Uchiha I presume?" The man questioned. The Uchiha nodded. "I'm here to tell you, your husbands illness got worse." The masked stranger spoke eyeing the way the other man tensed up. "They are requesting your presence at the hospital, _he_ also wants to see you…" Having said that, Sasuke ran out the door and made his way to the hospital.

* * *

...-shifty eyes- ...I BLAME CAFFIENE!! -falls off chair-

Kyuubi: ...no more for you...

Me: Ahem...-smiles innocently- you'll find out what happens soon enough. (gotta go!!! GYAH!)

Next time on: Lets See If We Can

"S-Sa-Sasuke?" He weakly called out.

Their hands intertwined and everyone watched helplessly as the blond seemed to be fading into death.

"Tsunada-sama...Naruto-kun...his chances of death are high..."

"It's all your fault! If you hadn't left him he wouldn't be like this!" Tsunada screamed.

"Naruto...I'm sorry. Please, please don't leave me!" The Uchiha cried, grasping the blond's hand.

"If-f you leave...I'll kill my-myself." He whispered quietly.

(See ya real soon!! Review! More reviews I acutally update quicker. Less reivews I find ways to torture you. -smiles- YAY!! My b-day was...actually...2 days ago...I'm old! lol!!XD ...REVIEW!!)


	14. Goodbye? ptIII

Disclaimer: This pretty much says it all...

* * *

His legs burned and his muscles screamed to him 'slow down', but nothing was going to stop the determined Uchiha. Sasuke had one wish, if Naruto were to die, he wanted to be by his side. So that way, when he went to go and kill himself, he could think of the sunshine face that kept him going all these years. The Uchiha ran and raced into the gigantic white building that he seemed to detest more and more with each passing second. He suddenly understood why Naruto hated to color white so. _Naruto…_ Tears formed and spilled from his eyes. He ran into the room where more equipment was placed and a scared stricken Neji. Neji looked with a pale face towards his friend. The blond seemed to weak and pale. He hadn't even opened his eyes once since he entered the hospital.

"W-what went wrong?" The out of breath Sasuke asked, shakily entering the room.

"I-I don't know." Neji chocked out, continuing to watch his beloved friend. "Gaara and I were in the room when we suddenly felt his chakra disperse. It vanished and it seemed like his body was starting to fail. The doctors came in and grabbed more monitors and soon asked for our help. The illness has taken away all his chakra. It progressed rather rapidly and…" His voice trailed off. Now was the time for Neji to break. Once he heard the news he was devastated. Strong? That word could go to hell for all her cared. Who could possibly be strong in this situation. Tears poured relentlessly from his pale eyes. "T-They said they think he lost the baby." He whispered through his tears. Sasuke felt his heart stop beating.

"W-what?" His voice refused to work. He glanced over to the long haired man, looking for any signs that this was all fake. No…he found none.

"They aren't sure. There haven't been any signs of a miscarriage. But they said that there is no way a child could have survived the last attack." Sasuke's head jerked to the side, watching his blond. It wasn't true...it just couldn't be. There was no way the blond lost the baby! No way! "Once they stabilized him…Sasuke…he called for you in his sleep." Neji whispered. Shakily, he nodded and grasped his lover's hand, whispering words to the sleeping blond.

"I'm here Naruto, I'm here." He kept whispering through his tears. No one knew how much he wanted to break down then and there. His world was crumbling apart. His child was most likely gone, his lover was in pain, Naruto was hurting and yet…he could do nothing about it.

"S-Sa-Sasuke?" He weakly called out. The Uchiha quickly looked up and saw the blue eyes he adored look towards him.

"Naruto!" Sasuke cried out and buried his face in the blond's clothing. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed Naruto, he needed his blond. Last night had been proof enough. He wept mercilessly and the blond weakly tried to console his husband.

Gaara entered the room and stared at the sight. The blond trying to comfort the broken Uchiha. It hurt him to know he was the source of all that pain and suffering. It hurt to know that his actions had caused his best friend to hurt and ultimately land in the hospital with a life or death situation. He looked at watched, he watched his torture…his punishment.

Sasuke stood up and wiped away the tears from his eyes. Naruto was awake, the blond was ok…for now. He firmly took the blond's hand, showing him that no matter what he would follow him, even in death. The blond understood what this meant and tightened his grasp on the Uchiha's hand. Their hands intertwined and everyone watched helplessly as the blond seemed to fade into death.

Deciding he had seen enough, Gaara walked out of the room. His heart was heavy with fear and guilt. It was killing him, probably more so than Sasuke, to see his best friend like that. If anything happened to the blond, he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

His feet shuffled out of the hospital and down the path the his office. He needed to keep his mind off of the blond. He needed to focus on something else other than the pain he had caused on his loved one. Yes…something else…something else to take away all his troubles.

* * *

Gaara walked into his office and saw a bird perching on his chair. The white pigeon was neatly cleaning its wings when it saw the red head. The bird flew over and landed Gaara's shoulder before pecking at the side of his face. The Kazekage winced with pain once the birds beak made contact with his skin. His hands flew towards the bird and captured it before taking the note attached to its leg. Relief found its way through his system once he read its contents. Tsunade would be here in a few days to take care of everything. The only thing she didn't know was…her beloved 'grandson' was in the hospital…fighting a life threatening illness that seemed to spread and progress on its own accord. _Just hang on Naruto. Just cling to life for a bit longer. Tsunade-sama will be here soon to help you back on your feet._ His thoughts quietly prayed.

* * *

A few days had passed and during those few days Sasuke never left his lover's side. Their hands were still intertwined, ever as they slept. The blond's health status though…didn't seemed to have improved a single bit. In fact…most feared it had gotten worse. During the few days worth of time, Sasuke had felt like he had walked across hell and back. The blond didn't open his eyes again after calling his name. Most times, Sasuke was afraid he was dead and the heart monitor was lying to him. Other times he thought his child was gone because the blond didn't seem to get any bigger. He didn't know anymore. Who knew, maybe _he_ was dead and just watching a nightmare in hell. He didn't know anymore and _that_ scared him.

Gaara eyed the Hokage that had entered the room. Fear was evident in her face. She seemed shaken and afraid, as if she knew something was wrong. "Did you find him?" Tsunade called out to the red headed ninja. Gaara looked, with hallow green eyes to the blond haired woman and sighed.

"We found him." His voice was shaky, like it was going to crack and break.

"Well…where is he?!" She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry. Her beloved 'grandson' was somewhere in pain most likely. She had been briefed on what had happened. How Naruto ran away once Sasuke had left to fight. How she wanted to strangle the Uchiha right at that very moment.

"…" Gaara remained silent, gathering up the courage to speak the words that have haunted him the past few days. "…he is currently in the hospital right now." The Kazekage gently spoke. Tsunade could have sworn everything stopped moving and her heart skipped a few beats. Pale green eyes looked up and met soft brown eyes that held the emotion known as fear. "Tsunada-sama…Naruto-kun…his chances of death are high…" After having said that, Tsunade ran to the hospital. She ran as fast as she could, bursting into the hospital, causing a ruckess just to see the male blond. The blond haired woman ran into the room, the room with her favorite ninja and his husband…the room that could have represented death itself.

Her eyes landed on the Uchiha, currently looked at his husband. Anger flared to life and before she could control her actions, her hand had smacked the man, sending him on the ground. Her anger kept spread, rapidly her mind thought of killing off the dark haired man, but decided against it. "It's all your fault! If you hadn't left him he wouldn't be like this!" Tsunade screamed. "GET OUT!" She this time shouted. Sasuke, first tried to remember what had happened, then glared full force towards the Hokage.

"Never." He hissed. "I might have done this, but I'm not going to abandon him! Nothing you do is going to make me leave!" Tsunade looked to the other male, he seemed to sure of himself. Determined to stay.

"Then…lets just ask Naruto over there for what he wants." She whispered and pointed to the other blond that was starting to wake up. Sasuke quickly turned and was by his lovers side. The blond winced in pain as the light suddenly filled his vision. He saw his husband by his side.

"Naruto…" The Hokage caught the blond's attention. Naruto peered to the side and saw Tsunade, her arms folded over her chest. "…I need you to choose. Do you want Sasuke out of your life, or do you want him to stay?" Her voice questioned. The male blond looked confused. Surely he hadn't been asleep _that_ long. Sasuke didn't take the silence well. Surely the blond would abandon him, like he himself had done to the blond. Without even realizing it, Sasuke was in tears and hugging the poor confused blond. "Naruto, I'm sorry! Please, please don't leave me!" The Uchiha cried grasping the blond's hand. Of course Naruto had thought he was still dreaming. Sasuke…begging? Who knew he'd live to see the day?

"If-f you leave…I'll kill myself." he whispered quietly while looking to the Uchiha. Sasuke felt his breathing stop. The blond wanted him to stay. The blond wanted him. Once more the tears fell from his eyes and he buried his face in the white sheets. Tsunade looked at them, a small smile gracing her lips.

"Alright then." She walked over. "I'm going to be your doctor Naruto. Now first, lets check to see if the child is still alive." Her small smile now blossomed all over her face and she looked over to the two with knowing eyes. "Naruto, good luck." Was something she whispered before getting to work.

Green chakra glowed on her hand and she placed it over the male's midsection. Her brows furrowed a second before she breathed out relieved. "You're child is a hundred percent healthy and alive." The two soon-to-be parents breathed out relived. "And I think I know what happened to Naruto." She looked over to the blond who was still dumbfounded. "You ran out while you were sick, huh?" Sasuke looked to his lover. No he didn't…did he? He then remembered when they were baby-sitting Jason, how Naruto had fallen ill. "And not only that, there was too much stress on your body, causing the fever, plus, it seems the Kyuubi's chakra was unintentionally harming you." They looked at her dumbfounded as she continued her theory.

"…so…all this adds up to?" The blond (slowly regaining his strength) asked.

"You're fine. You'll be a little under the weather for a while. But, I'll be staying for the rest of the time. I'm personally going to be here when you need to give birth. The blond paled…from what he had heard…that was painful. "I suggest you keep him here for the night, tomorrow he can go home." With a smile, the Uchiha sank to his knees, praying and thanking to God that existed. His lover and child was safe. Safe from the hands of death. All was well.

* * *

Tee hee he...I decided enough with the drama. I was going to torture you by leaving out whether or not the baby lived or not...but I didn't. Sorry this chapter sucked. My head hurts from trying to study all this ladidah junk on complications with this stuff. So...yeah...

Kyuubi: ...redo it..

Me: GYAH!! HEY!! It took me 3 hours to type this!! 3 HOURS OF MY LIFE THAT I'LL NEVER GET BACK!!

Kyuubi: ...

Me: Review! I need to figure out where to go...-grumbles- Comedy in the next chapter...I think...I dunno...REVIEW!! I like reviews...hm...WWWWWEEEEEE!!! XD


	15. Unknown Actions

Disclaimer: Last time I checked...I was a fan...and I don't think I'd be a fan of my own show...-.-

OM GOSH!! YOU GUYS MUST THANK LACY-LUVER!! SHE EDITED IT FOR ME!! XD (She was really quick too! O.O)

* * *

The pouring cold rain seeped into his pale skin. The freezing temperatures of the village chilled him to the point where he was sure he could feel his blood beginning to freeze. Sasuke Uchiha was on a mission to get soup and chocolate syrup for his 'wife' at home and their unborn child. Sighing heavily, the raven haired man walked into the twenty four hour grocery store in his orange boxers. Yes, he felt foolish walking around in orange boxers, yes they were his and no…he didn't buy them. The few people in the store stopped and looked at the last Uchiha walk into the store, braving the rain in orange boxers and a scowl on his face. He made his way down the deserted isle till he found the soup section, grabbed a random can and then walked to the dessert isle. Same process, only he grabbed the chocolate syrup. With another sigh, he walked down to the register. He was, unfortunately, unlucky that there was a female running the _only_ register open. _Fate has it in for me today…_ He thought and headed towards the isle.

The woman looked shocked at the half naked man in front of her. The water glistened on his pale chest and ran down to the orange boxers. His raven hair was damp from the rain pouring outside, making his bangs stick to the sides of his face cutely. A blush spread across her cheeks when she peered into his black eyes.

Sasuke mentally wanted to kill everyone in sight. It was two o'clock in the morning for petes sake! He should be sleeping with his beloved and savoring every second they spent together…not going through a storm at two o'clock in the morning in nothing but orange boxers.

"I'm here to buy these." he grumbled and showed her the unpaid items he had in his hand. The woman nodded and slowly scanned the items, her eyes never leaving the man. Mentally, Sasuke snickered. "You work here?" He asked coolly and purposely leaned forward on the counter between the wall and belt. The female nodded, blushing even more now.

"Y-yes…" She stuttered. Her hands fumbled with the items he wanted.

"Hn." His spoke and looked to the ceiling. "Like it here?" Once more the woman nodded and entered numbers on the register.

"I like it here." The woman whispered. "U-Um…a-are you free tomorrow?" She stuttered and refused to look him in the eye.

"Hm…" he pretended to think. Of course he was busy. A pregnant Naruto was a lot of work, more work than anybody could ever imagine. But he liked it. He enjoyed spending every minute of it. "sorry, I'm gay." And just like that, the woman passed out from shock. He snickered and peered over the counter. "…better than I could have imagined…now…how am I gonna pay for this stuff?" Sasuke looked over to the items taunting him on the floor.

* * *

The blonde waited patiently at home in bed. He felt bad for sending Sasuke out in the middle of the cold whether. He could only imagine how cold the Uchiha could be. The blonde looked to the window on the far side of the wall, looking at the wet residue left from the droplets of rain. Two weeks had passed since he was released from the hospital. Tsunade had told him to keep warm at night and to take his medicine and he would be fine. And in those two weeks he had grown a bit.

Sighing, the blonde threw the covers to the side. Bare feet touched the freezing cold floor board and he winced at the sudden chill on his feet. Quickly the blonde looked for his jacket and a spare, God only knew how wet and cold Sasuke would be, and he grabbed his shoes before setting off. He bundled himself up warmly and headed down the wet streets.

* * *

Sasuke sighed again. Thanks to the, oh-so-satisfying, stunt he had to wait another fifteen minuets to pay for the food. Thankfully he remembered to bring his wallet out of the madness from his home.

A chill went down his spine. It was cold, freezing to be exact. The streets were baron and beginning to flood slightly since the gutters were working over time with the recent rain. Wasn't Suna suppose to be a desert? There was a slight noise that caught his ninja trained ears, and when he looked up he saw the blond walking in the rain with a spare jacket in his hand. Sasuke smiled a bit before bolting off. How could Naruto do that? He could have gotten sick again and this time neither the child nor the blonde would have probably made it.

Sasuke ran to the far end of the street and pulled the blond out of the rain and into a warm embrace.

"Sasuke?" The blue eyed male spoke confused.

"You idiot! You could have gotten sick again! Naruto, I told you I would be back! You didn't need to follow!" Sasuke snapped, never letting go of the shorter male.

"But…I felt bad about making you go and get the stuff in only your boxers. I'm sorry!" The blond began to cry into his husband's chest. Sasuke couldn't help but regret snapping at Naruto. The blonde had only wanted to help…but he couldn't stop from getting worried. Tightening his grip, Sasuke kissed the other male's forehead in comfort.

"I'm sorry, shh, its okay. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. You were just trying to help." He whispered comfortingly. The blonde kept crying, or was it the rain? He couldn't tell. Either way, they both needed to get out of the rain. "Come on dobe, let's go dry up at home and then make your…um…snack…" He didn't exactly know what to call it since the blonde would most likely make something strange out of it once he was through. The shorter male nodded in the chest of his husband and the two, somehow, walked home like that. Arms around each other and pulled close in a tight embrace.

* * *

Tsunade looked at the paper work in front of her. Most of it was from the Kazekage. She had agreed to help run the country while the red head took care of some business in the war. Though, her mind wouldn't focus on the document. No, it kept wandering to the Kyuubi container. She had no idea why the Kyuubi's chakra was harming the blonde. But once he had actually rested a bit and Sasuke was there, the thing just seemed to die down. Her conclusion was the illness had drained his chakra and the Kyuubi's chakra had then filled the main chakra lines to keep the blond alive. Then when the illness went to clean the chakra lines again, the red chakra had acted like a double edged sword, which caused the illness to get worse instead of better. At least…that was her theory. She didn't know for sure, and chances are she wouldn't. A breath escaped her lips and she tossed the documents down. It didn't matter, he was still alive and that's all that mattered.

"Obaa-chan!" She heard a very familiar voice call to her. The blonde woman quickly turned around and glared at the blonde man by the door and his spouse, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Brat." Tsunade huffed and walked to the blond. "Here for your check up?" The two nodded and she smiled. "Alright, come on. Let's make sure your both healthy." And with that she bounded away into a mysterious room where both of them followed.

* * *

"TEME!" The Kyuubi container screamed to his husband who smirked in victory. A small blush spread across his cheeks and he looked away pouting. "You're so mean to me! I AM NOT A GIRL!!!" He shouted while pouting. Sasuke only smiled and placed a hand on their unborn child. It was only a small bulge that kept getting bigger with each passing day, but he was happy. The blonde only blushed more.

"You know, if I had to redo any of this…anything in my life at all, knowing that if I didn't I would only end up here, I don't think I wouldn't change anything." The Uchiha spoke softly. A small smile weaved onto Naruto's whiskered face.

"Yeah…now imagine if your mom and dad were alive and they knew this?" He teased and Sasuke groaned.

"I have a feeling they would kill me and never allow this to happen." he groaned. "You're not tired, right Naruto?" The concerned voice whispered to the blond who was practically falling asleep standing up.

"No…" He lied and leaned on his husband shoulder, burying his face from the sun. "I'm dead tired." the blonde chuckled. "Sasuke, I wanna nap." The raven haired man let a small smile grace his lips and picked up his spouse bridal style.

"Alright then. Let's go take a nap." He said with a smile and walked towards their house.

* * *

Things went like that for some time. The time passed quietly and joyfully for the two. And steadily, the blonde's tummy began growing even bigger. Sasuke couldn't help but be proud of the fact that they were going to be parents in almost four months. That's right, the blonde was about five months pregnant, and to him…he felt like it had gone on for years.

"You sure you're alright?" The over protective, and over worried dark haired male asked once more for the billionth time.

"I'm fine teme!" The blonde said in a pout and folded his arms over his belly. "I just want to see the animals they have here in Suna! Come on!" Having said that, the shorter male dragged his husband to a farm that acted like a zoo. What had happened was, Naruto was bored and found out from Neji about the barn/zoo place that let people look around, play/pet the animals and basically understand the different types. Now Naruto, being as bored as he was, had begged and pleaded Sasuke to come and then used the fact he was stuck inside a house all day and was bored. Sasuke being Sasuke argued and then caved once the blond began crying about the boredom. Thus leading to now.

"Sasuke, look! A bunny!" He laughed and pointed like a small child to the gray colored rabbit that nibbled on the dry grass. "Awe! He's so cute!! He's a cute little bunny!!" The blond kept shouting, causing unneeded attention upon himself. Sasuke just chuckled at his husband's antics and walked to the blonde's side.

"You are so gay." He spoke in his chuckle. The blonde made a face that seemed to speak 'you-just-now-figured-this-out?'.

"Really?" Sarcasm dripped in his voice. "I hadn't noticed before, considering I'm married to _you _and am pregnant with _our_ child." Once more, the Uchiha chuckled at his husband's antics.

"Yeah, right, sorry." Pale arms draped around the blonde's shoulder and pulled him closer. The two looked around at the animals. It was pretty much like Konoha…only…their animals came in different colors. Konoha…the two missed their home a considerable amount. The place where many memories were made and where many stories were told. To Sasuke, he wanted to go and visit his parent's graves. He owed it to them after all. Naruto, he just wanted to be with his friends and at the place he called home. But…Konoha wanted their child dead. They couldn't possibly turn back, not now, not yet. Not when they were so close to starting something new.

A pair of hands laid gently on the growing bulge of their child and the soon to be parents looked slightly sullen. They had to give up practically everything to get to where they were now. And who knows how long this peace would last before some disaster struck again, this time forever separating them.

* * *

"You want me to do what?!" A spiky brown haired man screeched upon hearing the news that was given to him. The elders all looked with impassive faces to their 'savior', the answer to their problems.

"I want you to take the life of the unborn child of Uzumaki-Uchiha Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke." One spoke in a cold voice that gave away no emotion except hatred. "Do this Inuzuka-kun, and all charges against Hyuuga-san shall be erased." Kiba gritted his teeth together. Hinata had done nothing wrong in helping those fallen ninjas. They were ninjas from Suna that were sent on a mission to Konoha, but something happened, leaving them in bad condition. The two had happened to stumble upon the ninjas and saved their hides, only to find out about their betrayal. The next thing either of them knew, they were being brought to the council for helping enemies.

"You dirty old geezers!" The brunette screamed, his voice echoing off the walls and falling on deaf ears. "Screw you! I have no idea why you guys do the law making! As far as I'm concerned you're the bad guys here!" He continued. "How many times do I have to tell you, we were set up! They were from Suna! We even checked!" Kiba protested to the non wavering council.

"You, Inuzuka Kiba, and Hyuuga Hinata have been tried and are guilty for helping foreign enemies. We are saying if you take care of this one simple deed, then you two may walk free. If not, then you two face the death penalty." An old man spoke. Kiba shifted uncomfortably in the spotlight. He was in a bind. A tough decision to make. Betray your friend…or the person you love? _I-I can't choose! Either way…it's a lose-lose situation._ The brown haired man grimly thought. He kept picturing all the outcomes…none too pleasant.

"If you help, allow us to persuay you." One grinned and with a flick of the wrist, out came Hinata, her hands chained behind her, her mouth gagged with a white cloth and a guard with a torch in his hand appeared. Kiba's eyes widened greatly as he already knew what was going to happen.

"No, STOP IT!" He screamed, tugging at his own chains that were chained to the ground. The guard took the top of the torch, the fire just blown out and the metal extremely hot. He pushed the sharp tip through the back of her clothing and made contact with skin. Her pale skin made contact with the hot object and proceeded to burn the skin around the metal. She let out an ear piercing scream that filled the entire room.

"Stop! I said stop!" Kiba continued to protest and looked to his love that was hurting. The man fell to his knees, his heart and will felt broken. Never in his life, had Kiba felt like dirt as the words spilled from his mouth. "Fine." He spoke brokenly. "I'll kill the unborn baby." the man whispered.

"Good…" Spoke the devil…

* * *

The blond and raven haired man kept looking at all sorts of animals. Both were having fun and poking at each other. Never in their life had they imagined a barn being fun.

"Lookie! It's Mr. Floppsy!" Naruto called out and pointed to the same rabbit that seemed to be following them. Sasuke just nodded and slid his arms around his husband's waist.

"Yes Naruto, its Mr. Floppsy…wait…how did he get that name?" The Uchiha questioned and looked down to the blond who was too busy calling to the rabbit to pay attention. Sasuke sighed, he would never understand his lover. "Come on Naruto. We've been here for five hours. I don't think you moving around so much is good for you…especially in this smelly place…" Having said that, the more responsible of the two, dragged the other out of the barn and home.

* * *

Kiba looked with a pale face as Sakura assessed the damage down to Hinata. Nothing serious…but nothing minor.

"I'm sorry Kiba, but these burn marks look like they've been there for a while and have started to become infected. We need to give her antibiotics and keep her in the hospital until she recovers. She's suffered some trauma to the head and sustained minor amnesia. The only thing she most likely won't remember is when she was locked into the cell." Sakura spoke softly, letting the information sink in. "…and Kiba…" Kiba looked up, he felt like the worst of all that was about to come…he just knew it. "…I-I don't know how to say this but…Hinata was pregnant," The brunette felt his heart stop all of a sudden. He felt all the blood slowly drain from his body and tears collect in his eyes. ", and she lost the baby. I'm sorry." The pink haired medical ninja whispered, her own voice breaking as she watched the horrors of the village unfold right in front of her. Her green orbs looked over the unconscious Hinata with sorrow as she remembered delivering the good news to Hinata…now…she would be the one the deliver the bad.

Kiba fell to the floor and sobbed relentlessly. Konoha, what did he ever do to the village to deserve this? He couldn't think nor name anything that had caused fate to hate him this much. Not a single thing could he think of.

"How far along was she?" His broken voice shook as he asked. Sakura bit her lip, trying to will the release of tears away from her own eyes.

"She was almost three months…and it seemed she lost the baby a few hours ago…the reason why we-we …" Sakura couldn't go on as her tears fell down her face. "I'm sorry!" The pink haired woman cried and grabbed onto the sheets that covered Hinata's abused body. "I'm so sorry. I-I couldn't do anything to save it. T-There was nothing I could do…" This only added to Kiba's tears. Fore he remembered the cruel task they had forced him to do.

"Sakura…where are they…"

* * *

O.O ...you know when they say 'It just hit me'? Yeah...litterally in this form. No pun there. Sorry...I kinda thought, 'ya know...far enough into the pregnacy...time for the actual plot'. Hopefully the chapters will get better and holy cupcakes, its 1) EDITED!! (OM GOSH!) As said before, thank my quick beta Lacy-Luver and 2)IT'S A TINY BIT LONGER!! -gasps- 3) ...I have no 3...BUT I HAVE THE REST OF THE PLOT FINISHED!!

By the way...thanks for the 200 reviews!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!! XD -tackle/hugs all reviewers- Sorry...Kyuubi is out buying cookies...so...that's the reason why he wasn't in this chapter.


	16. Kiba's actions

Disclaimer: Don't own, plain and simple...

YAY!! NEW CHAPTER!! Thank my quick beta Lacy-Lover...I think...GYAH!! I'M SORRY!!! WAHH!! I call you lil lucy...SORRY!!! WAHH!! Thank my beta...whos name shall be a mystery for now...till I find it...-.-

* * *

Sakura knew that it would come to this. Her life torn between both of her friends. She didn't know what to do anymore. Once those words came from the brunettes mouth, she felt her world fall apart.

The pink haired medic blinked back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes and dampen her face. They threatened to weaken her and make her emotions run amok. She couldn't do that, she had to be strong. But…how are you to be strong when you know one of the people you cherish is going to be hurt either way.

"K-Kiba…are you-," Her timid voice was cut off by a fist slamming hard into the titled floor that cracked under the sudden force.

"Tell. Me. Now." His voice commanded with a tone of malice. Sakura shuddered with fear at the sudden hostility from the dog lover.

"Suna…ask Gaara…and he'll tell you everything…" her broken voice spoke in a mere whisper as she watched the man's back disappear from her view. _Naruto…Sasuke…I'm sorry…_ The small thoughts in the pink haired woman's mind whispered.

* * *

Gaara looked at his village. One that he had already sacrificed his life once to protect. The people, though that once hated him and many times had tried taking his life, he vowed to protect. But now, now Gaara couldn't even begin to describe the feeling of sometime terrible happening. He knew something bad was underway, but what?

"Daddy." He heard his son call. The stoic man turned to see the black haired bundle of energy that sometimes made him thankful he couldn't conceive like Naruto.

"What is it Jason?" Strong arms lifted up the little boy and cradled the child carefully that seemed to lull the small boy to sleep.

"I had a bad dream." Jason whimpered and buried his teary face in his daddy's chest. "I dreamed Uncle Naruto was hurt by a white wolf…"

* * *

Sasuke jerked awake. Sweat dripped from his body and made his clothes cling to him like second skin. It was a nightmare, a horrible nightmare that left him in the state of panic he was in. Inhaling sharply, he remembered every bit of the vivid dream. The Uchiha's hand lifted and rested on his eyes as his mind replayed the horrifying dream. Blood. So much of it he could smell and taste it. He remembered searching for it and when he found the source, he was terrified. The Uchiha could remember every drop of blood that poured from the blonde, his lover. Sasuke remembered searching the white room, with a sea of blood, and on the side…in a small crib…was his child. It was a baby boy bundled in a blue blanket. Sasuke could remember when he looked into the crib and found his child…dead.

"Sasuke?" He groggy voice call to him. The dark haired male scanned until his eyes made contact with worried blue eyes. "Are you okay?" the tired voice continued to ask. Sasuke turned his body to his husband and pulled the blonde into a desperate hug. He embraced the shorter male, making sure that the blonde was still there and that this wasn't another horrible nightmare. Pale hands searched and moved around the shorter male's body, confirming that he was indeed awake and Naruto was indeed alive.

"Yeah…I'm alright." He spoke in a relieved sigh. "It was just a nightmare…" The blonde looked to his husband with concerned eyes once more. Sasuke had been having strange nightmares for a while. It wasn't healthy, he was beginning to lose so much sleep over them.

"Sasuke…something isn't right. You sure your fine?" Naruto reached out a tanned hand and rested it on his lovers pale sweaty face. Sasuke smiled and gently took his husbands hands in his own.

"I'm fine Naruto. Now, let's go to sleep. Being up isn't good for the baby." He said while smiling. The blonde nodded and settled back down between the covers and curled up into a ball beside his husband.

"Night teme." The blonde spoke while drifting off into sleep. Sasuke looked and placed one hand on the bulge of his growing child that would be born in a little under four months. All the trouble they went and are going through for their child. Hopefully…the baby wouldn't have to go through the same problems as they did.

"Night dobe…"

* * *

Kiba watched through his own pair of orbs at the village known as Suna, where his dark deed would take place. Gulping loudly Kiba beckoned his faithful companion to follow and Akamaru, being the faithful dog we all know and love, followed without hesitation. The pair walked forward in the hot sand towards the gates that were heavily guarded by Suna ninjas.

_Ninjas?_ His mind sneered, remembering how he got into the situation. _They're traitors…_ The dog lover walked forward until one guard stopped and asked for his identification and why he was there. Doing the usual routine Kiba was finally let in. Both were welcomed with the sight of bustling business, an overcrowded market with different types of games and food set out. In the center, much like always, was the Kazekage tower. His next destination was there.

"Come on boy…let's get this hell over with." Kiba whispered to his dog and walked forward. During the entire walk to the Kazekage tower he kept reminding himself as to why he was doing this. He couldn't lose Hinata, he couldn't lose the bond they shared.

Surely Naruto and Sasuke would understand…right?

Time passed by quickly and before Kiba knew it, he stood before the mighty tan doors of the Suna Kazekage office. His hands trembled as he reached for the large knob. Almost wishing the he could turn back, Kiba gripped it and slammed the doors open, making himself known rather quickly.

Stepping forward into the lighted hallways, the brunette started to stride forward. He worked on his happy impression and the reason why he was there, completely different than to his actual purpose. Kiba walked into the mazes of halls until he found the office and quickly opened it, a giant grin plastered to his face. One that quickly fell when he saw Tsunade instead of Gaara.

"Hokage-sama?!" His voice nearly screeched. The blond Hokage turned rather quickly and met a pair of dark orbs.

"Kiba?" Tsunade's voice contained signs of shock. "What are you doing here?" _Shoot!_ His mind thought and could then only imagine the type of pain he was going to be in when his dark deed assigned by the devil was done.

"I was just gonna come and visit my buddy! I haven't seen him in like…forever! And I wanted to check up on our lil' Sasunaru." His fake act teased. The blond woman bought it and smiled warmly to the dog lover.

"Alright. Here." As she spoke she thrusted a folded piece of paper towards the young man. "Their address. Don't do anything stupid because Sasuke won't hesitate to chidori your butt out of Suna!" Tsunade warned before getting back to the mountain loads of paper work on the oak desk. "It's like they multiply, or spawn even!" He heard her grumble before setting to work.

The Inzuka looked to offending piece of paper that held more than one persons fate. Oh how Kiba desperately wished he was here to visit. Right now…he wanted to burn the paper and go back home to his lover…but he couldn't do that if he didn't have a lover, nor a home.

Akamaru sensed his master's distress and nuzzled his free hand with his wet black nose. Kiba looked to his dog, his friend, with a small sad smile on his normally happy face.

"I know boy…thanks…" Those words that escaped his lips…he wish he never spoke…

* * *

The blonde looked to his living dead husband. Yes…Sasuke was currently drowning himself in coffee. The blonde snickered at his husband who held a mug of coffee in one hand and cold toast hanging from his mouth as he stared lifelessly at the royal blue wall. (Once more the blonde threatened Sasuke to change the color…) The blonde himself was cooking his breakfast. Scrambled eggs with a pinch of cinnamon here and there with some pickles and onions. This time, he was sure to keep the fire extinguisher close to him.

There was knocking on the door and a smiling Naruto completely forgot about his food and ran to answer the door.

"I got it!" The blonde kept screaming and jogged (more like waddled) closer to the entrance/exit. He opened the door, revealing a very sad Kiba and a depressed Akamaru on their porch. "Kiba! Akamaru!" Naruto shouted with glee.

Kiba winced when he heard the blonde's enthusiasm at their appearance. He felt…heck…_knew_ he was betraying his friend. He knew he was going to hurt his buddy. He knew it…yet…he could not stop it.

"Hey Naruto, how ya been?" Kiba faked enthusiasm. Not yet…he couldn't hurt the blond just yet.

"Great!" Flashing a pure smile that sent Kiba's conscious heading for the hills. His gut tightened with fear and his heart pounded faster with each second that passed by. He couldn't do it…he just couldn't bare to harm his friend. One look at the happy blond was enough to break anyone's resolve.

"Nice to hear buddy! Now…you gonna let us in or what?" A grin spreading across his marked cheeks.

"Yeah! Come on in!" With that he held the door open, beckoning his friends to come in.

"NARUTO!" The blonde heard his husband scream from the kitchen and the sound of a fire extinguisher being used to douse the flames. _Oops…_ was the only thing he was capable of thinking.

* * *

"That worked well." An elderly woman of the council spoke. Her hands were folded and she was hunched forward on a wooden table, much like her peers that looked to everyone.

"Indeed." Another person spoke. An elderly man grinned from ear to ear.

"It worked wonderfully…they never even suspected that they were being toyed with. Inzuka and the Hyuga will work as great pawns for a good while." He grinned.

"How stupid they are! The Suna ninjas weren't even ninjas from Suna…they weren't even ninjas at all!" The elderly woman laughed, and soon…so did the rest of the council.

"Yes…things are going to get interesting from here on out." The leader of the council spoke while grinning and looking to his one man game of chess. "We won't let the demon container reproduce anymore of its little devils. Instead," a blade struck right down the middle of the game and crushed several pieces…one including the king, " we shall rid ourselves of the demon itself. Konoha will no longer be looked at as the village that harbored a demon, but one that saved the world by ridding itself of the Kyuubi…"

* * *

NEW CHAPTER!! XD YAY!! ...I'm bored...very...very...bored...thank my beta again!! XD

Kyuubi: I FOUND THE COOKIES!! Gives cookies to reviewers

Me: Thanks for the 200 reviews!! I LOVE YA ALL!! XD


	17. First strike, who did it?

Disclaimer: NO OWNY!!

WAHH! Sorry!! Its not long...or good (no matter what my beta, who's name I now know, says!) Thank the beta for...um...editting it, Lacy-Luver! HA!! I REMEMBERED!! ahem...and!! NoNameNeeded for some food ideas. I haven't tried any yet, gonna though!! XD Sorry it's short, hopefully next chapter will be longer! ENJOY!!

* * *

Sasuke kept an eye on their 'guest'. Mainly because he couldn't help but feel overprotective over his husband and their unborn child. Yes, he knew something was up. Something didn't feel right, a gut feeling you might say and right now it was ringing sirens whenever Naruto was around Kiba. Oh how Sasuke wanted to boot the brunette out of his home, but he knew that if he took this course of action Naruto would never let him hear the end of it. And him, being a five month pregnant male, would most likely go through a series of mood swings that would either:

A) Leave him sleeping on the couch (if he was lucky).

B) Sleeping on their porch in his boxers with a towel and cereal box. (Don't ask him.) Or,

C) Going to Gaara, Neji and Jason's house where the little demon would try jumping off the couch and onto him, trying to fly. He thinks he could fly since 'Naruto can'. Yes…Jason thinks Naruto is a stork.

All these punishments were ones he wouldn't want! Especially the last one. So, secretly, Sasuke watched and cared for his moody husband and kept an eyes on their strange guest.

* * *

Naruto looked to his friend, who's eyes displayed such loneliness and suffering. Sad eyes watched his every move as well as someone's overprotective eyes. The blond didn't understand and didn't get it. Kiba…he seemed scared and sad at the same time and he didn't like those emotions on his best friend. It didn't suit him at all. And he wanted to know what had happened for him to be like that all of a sudden; to suddenly show up on their door step and take refuge from the fiery. Who did it happen? And most importantly…why?

"So Kiba…how's everyone in Konoha doing?" He asked eagerly. There was a slight flinch on Kiba's face that was soon followed by a sullen look.

"They're doin' great buddy." Kiba spoke with such weariness in his voice, it made Naruto question his friends answer. "We all miss you, even the people who used to hate you." The brunette ran a tired hand through his brown locks and sighed. Why did he suddenly feel tired?

"Kiba…you're lying." Naruto spoke coolly and with such command, the dog lover now understood why most people favored the blond to be their next Hokage.

Kiba just shook his head and let it hang limply, watching the floor beneath his feet. Another sigh escaped his lips and fiddled with his thumbs. "Things…they just changed, that's all." He mustered a small smile towards his worried friend. "For better…or for worst…that just all depends on the person's point of view." In truth, it was. If it were a person who hated the blond and was in his position, they would have loved it, but if it was someone that loved the blond they would have been heartbroken. Kiba right now understood how heartbroken one would be…considering it was he who had to fill the dark deed.

"How bad it is?" The blonde's voice shook.

"As I said before…all depends on the person's point of view." The dog lover spoke quietly.

By now, Sasuke walked into the room and saw his husband on the verge of tears and Kiba not looking too hot himself. First thing first, Naruto then Kiba. Gracefully making his way towards the trembling blond, Sasuke gathered the younger male in his arms and rubbed soothing circles on his back. It was as hard as heck, but Naruto was worth it in the end. The blond responded by burying his head in his husbands clothing and letting a few sobs fall. Dark eyes glared to the brown haired male who only looked with sad eyes at the couple.

_Kiba knows something._ His eyes narrowed dangerously towards the dog lover. _Kiba knows something…and I have a bad feeling it's going to hurt Naruto…_

"Kiba." Sasuke's voice made its way to the brunette's ears. "I don't know what you said to him, but don't say it again or else I won't hesitate to chidori your butt out of here!" The Uchiha threatened before quietly escorting his husband to their room where he would try to get the blond to take a nap. A small smile played on Kiba's face when he remembered what Gaara had told him before he arrived here. _Same exact wording and everything._ His thoughts mused. Akamaru whined to his master and rested his head on Kiba's lap. Unconsciously, Kiba petted his dogs head while lost in thought.

Tears had suddenly made their way down his face and the dog's head perked up at the sight. Akamaru emitted a small whimper that fell on deaf ears, for Kiba was lost in his clouded mind; one that was trying to grasp what was going on and how to try and solve the problem without resorting to killing. But in the end just kept staring at a blank idea.

"So that's the only way huh?" His whispered softy and sadly to himself. His body leaned forward, with his elbows digging into his leg and his arms supporting his head while the tears kept falling down his face. _I don't want them to understand it._ His conscience seemed to cry. _I don't want them to know what it's like to lose something you created and wanted. I-I don't want Naruto to have to suffer because of the stupid council!_ Akamaru understood his master's distress but understood there was nothing he could do about it. So instead, the dog just laid by his master's feet like the good animal he was.

* * *

Sasuke succeeded in getting his pregnant husband to finally nap. It had taken him a while to understand why the blond was so upset. Although bits and pieces were vague, he was able to grasp most of the situation. Naruto felt guilty for some reason. He felt guilty for leaving behind all his friends and precious people, but as stated before, had no idea why.

Maybe Kiba would tell him something. Quietly tiptoeing out of the room Sasuke walked into the hall and heard a faint sob from their guest.

"So that's the only way huh?" Sasuke heard the saddened tone the brunette used. _Only way to what?_ His mind thought. His gears were turning at speeds unimaginable at the phrase he heard. Sasuke now knew…something was up; there was more to Kiba's 'visit' than he let on.

* * *

The next morning came and the blond was up eating his own 'unique' kind of food: carrots dipped in red jell-o. Yes…very unique.

Now…imagine Kiba's face. A mixture of horror, awe and discuss. Horror and disgust were the obvious ones, the awe was how could the blond eat that stuff and keep it down. He didn't know. The brunette looked to the Uchiha who was just eating his toast…looking a little green. Okay…so it was normal…Kiba assumed.

"Sasuke, are we going today?" The pregnant blonde asked practically bouncing in his seat. The dark haired male smirked and took another bit of his toast.

"I promised didn't I?" Smug was the only word that described how the Uchiha sounded. There was a sudden burst of glee coming from the Kyuubi container and Kiba was left in the dark to wonder what they were going to get today.

"Kiba, come on! Hurry up and eat so we can go and pick out my baby's things." The blond whined and shoveled his own food down his throat. Kiba swore the blond was gonna chocked but was amazed when the plate was clean and the blond was waddling down the hall to his room. The brunette stared at his food and the images of Naruto shoveling his just didn't settle well with his stomach. No use in eating it if you know your gonna see it again in a few seconds.

"Better do what he says. Pregnant people are rather demanding." Sasuke said in a small chuckle while eating the last bite of his toast. A sad smile weaved onto Kiba's face as he petted Akamaru (who was laying underneath the table, hoping for scraps).

"I wouldn't know." In truth…he wouldn't. Not unless he killed the blonde's child…and possibly the blonde himself. Sasuke's eyes narrowed at how Kiba's sad smile suddenly formed. There was something up, something eating away at his concise…but what?

"Hn." He said before leaving to change himself.

* * *

The trio walked through the town and looked at baby shops. Yes it felt slightly weird and yes they were getting a lot of stares, but overall, they could care less. The couple was shopping for their child. The group walked into a specific baby store that had all the necessities for expecting parents. Naruto walked to the books, next to the boxed cribs all stacked and held. The blonde looked through the books for new parenting ideas and Sasuke was looking through the toys right across from his lover. But, before any of them knew, the crib box's rack became loose and fell forward. Naruto whirled around with fright in his eyes as the shadow loomed over him and the boxes fell forward, prepared to bury him alive and kill his child.

"SASUKE!" He screamed.

The Uchiha turned and saw the danger his spouse and unborn child were in. He bolted forward, racing against time. His legs kept moving as fast as they could and with sheer luck, Sasuke was able to pull the blond before the stack of wooden cribs crushed him. He pulled his lover into his chest and wrapped protective arms around the trembling male. A few seconds later, Kiba appeared with shock written all over his face.

"What the hell happened?!" The brunette screamed and pointed to the rubble. "Naruto could have been crushed to death by those things! I'm going to go and talk to the owner of this store!" He screamed before storming away. Sasuke shrugged and surveyed the damage down. The blonde, physically, was fine. Mentally though, was a whole different story.

"Sh…it's okay Naruto, it's okay." He kept whispering and the blond once more cried into his husbands chest with his hands protectively wrapped around his bloated belly.

Kiba arrived with an employee of the store who stared in disbelief at the damage done by the rather _heavy_ wooden cribs. All the boxes had spilled open and all the parts had crushed one another. Anyone caught in that would have died instantly.

"How did this happen?" The male employee spoke and walked towards the damage. "All the boxes were sealed this morning! I checked them myself!" He cried and looked to the boxes. "How could all of these boxes have opened like that?!" The worker exclaimed. _Because someone is trying to kill him._ Sasuke thought and glared towards the brunette. _Someone is trying to kill Naruto…_

_

* * *

_As I said before, short. I'M SORRY!! I DO NOT DESERVE SUCH FAITHFUL REVIEWERS!! WAHH!!

Kyuubi: ...Am I ever going to make another appearence again?

Me: GYAH!! It's not even 2000 words long! NO!! WAHH!! Anyways! Thanks for the lovely reviews guys! I LOVE YOU ALL!! XD I'll try to make the next chapter longer!! ...and try to get it posted up soon...-.-


	18. I know

Disclaimer: Not mine...yes...my wish did not come true. -sniffles-

OM GOSH!! I UPDATED EARLY!! XD Sorry about the chapter not being 'as long' ...and...not written all the well. THANK MY BETA Lacy-Luver (who is probably gonna kill me now). Now...on with the story! XD

* * *

The group remembered the words of the employee. All the boxes were new shipments on the latest model of cribs for babies. They were all stacked and safely secured, due to their heaviness. Sasuke and Naruto remembered the part where the employee explained that not only he, but several other co workers checked the area and was deemed safe.

So…what had caused them to fall and nearly kill the blonde?

Apparently the wires that tied to the boxes to the rack had 'snapped' and thus causing the boxes to fall. But what puzzled the worker even further was how the boxes became undone and the equipment fell out. Sasuke had a plausible theory as to when went awry. The Uchiha glanced to their 'guest' who was currently sitting on the couch with his dog by his feet.

Sasuke, Kiba and Naruto, after their little adventure in the baby story, had decided that it was time to call it quits and go home for some rest. Mainly for the blonde to calm down and nap so as not to harm the baby. This proved more difficult than normally due to the fact that someone was out to kill their unborn child. With much persuasion and kind hearted words, Sasuke was able to get the pregnant male to sleep and was able to get _some_ sleep himself. God only knew how worried he was for his lover and child.

* * *

It was night time by the time Kiba knew he was alone and by himself. The brunette glanced down to his shaking hands. Ever since he had step up the little plot in the baby story, they hadn't stopped shaking. Guilty eyes stared at his murderous hands and soon tears had begun to leak from his eyes.

It hurt.

It hurt to have done that to his best friend; to see the fear clouding those bright blue eyes and the usual spark gone. It stung at Kiba's heart to see the emptiness in the deep blue as they gazed towards him with fright. It hurt; god only knew how much it hurt.

Closing his eyes, Kiba fall backwards onto the guest bedroom pillow the couple had kindly offered to him. His mind wandered. His brain kept going to scattered thoughts until they landed on Hinata. What would the Hyuuga heiress say?

Kiba suddenly bolted up, his breathing coming out as a soft pant. Hinata…she wouldn't have approved of this. He knew that. He knew that the Hyuuga heiress would never forgive him if she found out.

His heart sped up at the thought of Hinata hating him and abandoning him. Kiba knew he wouldn't be able to take that rejection. The dog lover knew that that would drive him to insanity and land him in the nut house. More tears welled up in his and fell down his painted cheeks. The thought of Hinata scared him more than killing someone.

The giant dog whined once his master started crying. Akamaru didn't like it when his master was sad or distressed. No, a smile suited his face rather than the tears that now plagued his face. The dog stood on his back legs, with his two front paws on the bed, balancing him, and licked the salty tears off of Kiba's face. The dog lover looked to his dog and smiled.

"Thanks Akamaru." And with that, the two were able to get some sleep.

* * *

It had been days since Sasuke had decided to let Naruto leave the house and the only reason the blond was able to leave was to go to a doctor's appointment. Currently, said blond, wasn't too thrilled. Naruto hated doctors and he had the distinct feeling doctors weren't too happy with him.

The couple left the house sometime around noon and took off to the hospital where Tsunade was waiting for them. Her equipment was ready since she knew the pregnant male absolutely detested hospitals with a _passion_.

A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts and in came the said male with his husband, who currently looked a bit alert and peeved. The Godaime had heard of the incident from the store. At first she was afraid the blond was shaken up and stress out which would have negatively affected the unborn child's health, then she was suddenly afraid for the pregnant shinobi himself. Someone was out to get them, and so far, they were playing their cards right. No one knew who did it, no one claimed to have seen anyone in that area other than the blond himself. So her fears were confirmed, whoever was trying to kill the child was a ninja, a rather stealthy one to boot.

"Hey brat." She smiled to the pouting blonde.

"Hey Granny." He mumbled while making his way to the table. After a few minutes of attempting to get onto the table himself, Sasuke came and helped the blond up. Naruto was getting bigger and there for was having difficulties with balance.

The blonde relaxed onto the wax paper that covered the hospital bed. In a few minutes, Tsunade had gel on her fingers and was barking commands to the blond boy.

"Come on, you know the drill, let's check to see how lil Sasunaru is doing." A small grin relaxing onto her face. Naruto, already used to his child being called that, pulled his shirt up and waited for the cold gel to bombard his warm skin. In a second he could feel the gel being rubbed onto his skin and he winced at the sudden coldness of the gel before it was completely nothing but there. Tsunade smiled as the blond glared to the gel on his bloated stomach.

Sasuke was by his husband's side and could never understand Naruto's actions. He came close once, but close wasn't good enough.

Another minuet passed as Tsunade started up the machine and grabbed the ultrasonography's piece and rubbed it against the bloated belly of Naruto. The screened moved slightly and there they could see a small figure who seemed slightly squished on the screen. All breath escaped Sasuke and Naruto once they saw their baby for the first time. Their child, their precious child was on the screen and looked cozy in the artificial womb created by the nine tailed fox.

"You guys are seeing your child for the first time." The blond Hokage informed with small tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry for not showing him to you guys sooner." Pale hand squeezed a tan hand and the two continued to gaze towards the screen.

"I-It's a he?" Naruto whispered, his eyes never leaving the image of his son.

"Yes you two, it is a he. I got the results in. Your baby boy is perfectly healthy." A moment that would never wash away as Naruto and Sasuke just stared in awe towards their unborn son.

Their child that they would definitely hold in their arms one day and watch him grow.

* * *

The eldest councillor paced back and forth in front of the council itself. The Inuzuka hadn't reported for nearly three weeks and it was driving him mad! He wanted it done and he wanted it done now! For all the council knew, the demon's spawn could have been in the world already! They didn't know how far along the Kyuubi container was when he disappeared, and the child could have been born prematurely. Who knew?

"I see relying on the Inuzuka boy was a bad move in your chess game." A council member mumbled loud enough for them to hear. Soon mumble of agreement filled the room and rose his anger up a few degrees.

"Silence!" His voice screamed over the occupants of the room. "This plan will not fail! All we need to do is send some 'motivation' to the boy; remind him as to why he is fulfilling this deed…"

* * *

The blond Hokage helped wipe the gel off the pregnant blond. The expecting parents were in a daze after seeing their son for the first time. This was to be expected. Who wouldn't be dazed after seeing that image? She grabbed the blonde's charts and flipped through them before looking to the blond himself.

"Congratulations brat. Six months in." A smile graced her face. "You'll be holding your little boy in about three months, so, keep healthy. This means take the stupid medicine I told you to take, keep warm or…cool, don't over exert yourself and don't stress yourself out. It's not good for the baby." With that she dismissed them and the couple walked down to their house.

Once Naruto and Sasuke stepped in through the door and locked it, the raven haired man took his precious blonde into his arms and kissed the blond locks. Sasuke had never ever felt so excited than he did now. He would even kiss the feet of Kyuubi for this miracle. His hands rested on the bulge of their growing son and a giant smile threatened to split his face when he felt their child's soft kick. The blond felt the kick and smiled as well. 

"Naruto, I love you so much…words can't even begin to describe it." Sasuke spoke breathlessly. The blond looked up as well and smiled.

"I know how you feel." He spoke and (very awkwardly) kissed the raven's forehead. "I know."

Kiba stood in the hallway unnoticed and felt his gut wrench. How was he supposed to kill the happiness they shared? The look of excitement washed over their faces and threatened to kill the dog lover. How would he ever manage to destroy the life they had created with his own two hands?

Simple: he wouldn't be able to. Fear gripped its sickly fingers around his heart and gave it a small squeeze. If he didn't then Hinata might as well stab herself, for he wouldn't be able to save her. His eyes bored holes in the ground. A choice was made and a decision was final. _No need to say. I understand. I'll kill it. For Pete sake I'LL KILL THE STUPID BABY!_ His mind screamed and his fists clenched at his side. Determined eyes looked to the happy expecting couple with a slight glare. _I'll destroy what they created…with my own two hands…_ His final decision was made.

* * *

Another week had passed by peacefully and the expecting parents were happily setting up their baby's room. Their house had four rooms (in case Gaara and Neji fought so that way Gaara wouldn't be in the way when he had to leave home for a bit), a guest room and an extra room that was for the baby.

Swelled with pride, Sasuke had decided to go and buy all the furniture, dragging behind a reluctant Kiba. The blonde was home alone, but was preparing for his baby as well by gathering the tools that were necessary for the equipment. After all was done, the Kyuubi container was rather exhausted and his ankles were swelling pretty badly. If Sasuke found out he was a dead man. So the blonde went upstairs to nap and await the return of his husband.

Three hours later Sasuke and Kiba brought in all the baby furniture, toys, clothes, and wallpaper. First chance give, the Inuzuka dropped all of the items in his hands and panted for breath. Those things were heavy!

"Kiba!" Sasuke gritted through his teeth and glared to the brunette. He knew for a fact Naruto was sleeping since the blonde wasn't in the living room reading the baby book.

"Sorry!" He whispered loudly, which in return, was kicked hard in the shin. His face winced in pain and he rubbed his abused shin. "That bloody hurt you freakin jerk!" Once more, loudly whispered. The Uchiha shrugged and walked into the baby room and _softly_ set down the items.

"Now I know why Naruto refers to you as a teme." The dog lover mutter, which earned him another kick in the shin. The brunette grunted in pain and limped to get the other items.

"Inuzuka abuse!" Was the last thing Sasuke heard before their guest had disappeared from view. The Uchiha shook his head with a sigh. Sometimes he wondered whether it was just the people the blonde knew that were immature, or he had too high of an expectancy?

"Teme." He heard a soft voice speak in a yawn. Turning around he was met with sky blue eyes that told him his lover just woke up.

"Naruto? I thought you were asleep." Sasuke whispered, no idea why though. The blonde rubbed his watery eyes after another yawn and grinned to his husband.

"I wanna help set up our baby's home too." The raven haired male sighed and nodded. Even if he said no he knew the blonde would torture him later, or worse, set off a chain of mood swings.

"Sasuke! Where is Sasunaru's room gonna be again?!" They both heard the cry of the Inuzuka.

"Kiba…the room down the hall from yours." Sasuke growled. There was a few bumps and crashes before Kiba arrived with the remaining items. The dog lover grinned and dropped the stuff again.

"Hope there wasn't breakable stuff in there or else its long gone now!" The brunette mumbled. Sasuke, thankful for his Uchiha genes, carried all the breakable stuff and just gave the Inuzuka the box with clothes, toys and blankets…and maybe a few pieces of the crib.

"Hn."

"Lets get started!" The blond cheered and crouched down to look at the items. "Hm…I wanna do the wall paper! Please Sasuke, please?!" Puppy dog eyes lured the black orbs in and the Uchiha couldn't help but agree.

"Fine!" Sasuke huffed and got on task to set up the crib. The happy blonde cheered and grabbed the wall paper and can of stick substance to get the paper to stick. He climbed up the ladder he got out earlier, and climbed it. Happily humming away, Naruto was unaware at the danger he posed himself in.

Kiba glanced and saw a perfect chance. Biting his lower lip, the Inuzuka grabbed a kunai and gracefully threw it into the wooden ladder. The ladder tilted before suddenly falling towards one side, much to his horror.

Naruto felt the ladder beneath him tip and then suddenly started falling towards one side. In the position he was in, his child would be lost and he himself wouldn't have fared any better. To his horror, the he began to fall and there was nothing to stop him, nor the ground from killed his son.

"SASUKE!" The name was called out again…

* * *

Its bad I know! I over used the words! I'M SORRY!! -hides under the bed- DON'T KILL ME Lil Lucy!! DX Um...with the ultrasonography thingy...sorry...I didn't know when you use them or anything...so I just made up some random excuse as to why they just started using it...sorry...I looked it up on wikipedia...and yeah...it didn't make sense...I think its spelled write...dunno...um...yeah...XD 


	19. Too Kind Friendship

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN! Clear enough?

AH!! -hides behind a rock- Don't kill me! I beg you! Sorry about the poorly written chapter and uh...-quickly looks around the room- uh...yeah...SORRY!! O.O I'M SORRY!! -sniffles- Thank Lacy-Luver for editing it again. I ask her for so much...

* * *

The raven haired male turned around in time to see his spouse fall in a position that would surely break his neck. Fear chocked his senses and numbed his limbs. He watched as the blond continued to descend to the floor with his eyes squinted closed and his arms embraced for the landing. There wasn't any time for him to react or move at all as his eyes just continued to stare with horror at the scene he witnessed before him.

Kiba bit his bottom lip and willed his limbs to stay where they were.

He was the enemy. He can't rescue his friend from doom; he can't give up the life he wants. But as his orbs watched the sheer horror on his friends face, it was enough to convince him that the life he wanted wasn't worth it. Not if it meant losing someone very dear to him. Acting upon instinct, Kiba bolted forward with open arms and caught the pregnant blond. The brunette gently set down the shorter male as if he was a precious vase of some sort. Taking a quick survey of his friend, Kiba was able to see that no physical damage had been done, but rather more mental. The blond was crying. Salty tears streaking his tanned faced that seemed to have paled at the sheer horror of losing his child. His frame shook with every laboured breath he took and he almost nearly flinched when his husband came to inspect.

Swallowing the lump that formed in his throat, the dog lover let out a shaky sigh. Another second and he knew the outcome of the event. And he knew for a fact that no one would have been happy with the result.

Sasuke braced the scared blond into his chest. The light haired male managed to turn until his face was buried in the dark colors of the Uchiha's clothing. The wetness of the tears seeped into the shirt as the blond kept crying and saying incoherent sentences 'about losing the baby' or 'the child being unwanted'. Pale arms wormed around his husband's shoulders and he rested his chin on the blond spikes of his lover. He whispered comforting words and rubbed soothing circles on the man's back while the blond somewhat started to calm down. Just before the blond had completely calmed down, the raven haired man glanced to the ladder where he saw a kunai jutting out defiantly from the wood. His eyes narrowed before turning to their 'guest' who fidgeted under the Uchiha's gaze.

_Kiba…_his mind whispered to him and his gut flared to life with hatred. That name, for some reason, made him want to kill an entire city. But now…Sasuke began piecing together the words the brunette whispered when he thought he was alone, and the actions that took place.

"Kiba," Sasuke's voice spoke sternly at first, "…why did you try to kill Naruto?" anger dripped off the words like venom being milked from a snake. A visible flinched flashed across the brunette's features like he had been slapped in the face or punched in the gut.

"I-"

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried out towards his husband. Sasuke looked into the leaky blue eyes that were stilled filled to the brim with fear, but now a new emotion showed, anger. His shaky tan hands wrapped around his husband's hand and tightened in grip. "Don't accuse him of anything! He didn't do anything wrong! Isn't that right Kiba! …Kiba?"

By the time he turned to look at his friend, tears had managed to form and leak from his own pair of orbs. Sorrow shined through his eyes and his body shook trying to hold in his overwhelming emotions.

"I-It's true Naruto." Kiba's normaljoking, loud voice was but reduced to a small whisper that cracked and shook. A small gasp was heard and ocean blue eyes widened greatly from the sudden truth.

_It…it can't be true!_ His mind defiantly cried. _Kiba saved me just now! A-and at the store he went and got help! Unless…unless…_thoughts ceased and he grew numb. "T-That's not true." The blond knew how pathetic he sounded. He was unsure of who he was trying to convince, his husband or himself. "That can't be true Kiba! It just can't!" He shouted out in a mere cry. "Just now-just now you save me from-" He was cut off by a loud smack on the wall. Kiba's hand was curled into a fist and had punched the wall. His black orbs looked to the pair of blue ones with disbelief and a slight hint of anger for his friend being too kind.

"It was me!" The brunette shouted.

"Kiba! Don't talk to Naruto like that!" Sasuke shouted angrily, but his warning went unnoticed by the dog lover.

"I did it Naruto! I tried to kill you and your baby as ordered by the council! I'm the one all along who set up all the different traps that nearly took your life you moron! I-" His rant was cut off by a pale fist the slammed into his jaw and sent him hurtling back into the wall. Kiba winced at the sudden pain that ran through his body when he connected with the wall. And when he looked up he saw the sharingan blazing into life and spinning wildly.

"I told you. Don't. Talk. To. Him. Like. That." The sharingan user spoke, pronouncing each word with as much hatred and threat as the next. Sharingan watched at the brown haired man stood up and stared with defiant eyes; ones that gleamed with sorrow and defeat.

"What are you going to do about it?" Black eyes narrowed towards sharingan, which did the same as well. Trained hands quickly came together and formed familiar hand signs, ones that everyone knew. In his hand, Sasuke formed a chidori that grew until it sparked into life.

"I'll kill you!" The Uchiha screamed before running forward towards the 'enemy'. Just before his chidori made any contact with skin, a sudden cry was heard throughout the room.

"No! DON'T!" Naruto cried and tried to get there in time. The blond stopped about half way across the room and noticed his husband had stopped the attack and the jutsu was just uselessly in his hand. Relief flooded through his body before he remembered the crimes his 'friend' had committed against them.

Sasuke panted heavily with his arm still looking like he was prepared to strike, even though the chidori had long since dissipated. Sweat trickled down his pale face and his eyes peered into the pair in front of him that still screamed defiance. Swallowing the bubble of anger the threatened to overcome him, he settled for another smack in the jaw. Kiba winced again, still in pain for the last attack dealt to him. The dog lover focused his attention once more with his mouth set in a tight line. How could they be so forgiving?

"Do it." They all heard the whisper from the brunette shinobi. Naruto looked to his friend, only to find a man who looked like his was dead on the inside, but forced to live none the less.

"What?" Naruto asked back, walking forward boldly.

"Do it! Kill me now! Please! Just do it!" He screamed and collapsed to his knees in an emotional wreck. A sob escaped the back of his throat and the tears he had been holding back streamed relentlessly down his cheeks. "Please…just kill me now. I can't live without her. I can't. Please…" The man begged as he whispered those words. The couple looked to each other with as much worry and confusion as the other. Who was 'she'? Hinata? Their minds clicked together at the same time and once more put the puzzle together. The blond sank down to his knees next to his crying friend.

"Kiba…what happened to Hinata." His words were serious, but were alsounderlined with a form of concern as well. Leaky black orbs sorrowfully glanced up to concerned blue orbs.

"She's being held prisoner by the council…and beating her unless I kill you Naruto." The man whispered softly. His head slumped forward as the tears fell from his face and onto the wooden floor. Sasuke's hands crumpled into fists at the news. Kiba was a pawn they were using just to kill his unborn son. They were trying to take away the best thing that could ever happen just because they held a grudge against a man who hadn't even had a say in the incident; a man who didn't even want the demon to be sealed within him in the first place.

"It gets worse." Kiba went on, figuring the couple would want to know what has been going on since they left. "Hinata was pregnant when they beat her…she lost the baby the same day I was assigned the mission." His voiced continued to shake remember the loss of his own unborn baby. "I-I don't know what happened, but how we got there…in the situation…was trying to help Sand shinobi who were on a mission to give a scroll to the Hokage."

"Kiba…the Kazekage never sent any shinobi to send a scroll to Konoha." Sasuke whispered and the blond slightly nodded. Kiba nodded as well and his hand closed into a fist.

"I know…we found out later that they weren't Sand shinobi any longer, but rather traitors. The council found out and immediately placed us under arrest for aiding enemy ninja." Sasuke glanced worriedly towards his husband who seemed shocked. "We were set up! How were we suppose to know that they were enemies?! Their headbands weren't crossed out like any normal traitor! Their names didn't even appear in the bingo book! How the hell were **we** suppose to know?!" Kiba screamed. The blond backed away, afraid his friend might lose his sanity and make another attempt on his life.

Sasuke noticed his and pulled his husband into the safety of his pale arms, ones which Naruto was grateful for. The blond looked down at his bulging belly that held their son. He never felt so guilty than he did now. Placing a tan hand on top, Naruto sorrowfully smiled down to his bloated stomach.

Sasuke sensed the guilt the blond radiated and figured enough was enough. Naruto was pregnant and shouldn't have to go through this type of stress, which could negatively affect their son's health.

"I'll talk to Gaara tomorrow about this Kiba. We'll think of something, I promise. The council crossed the lines this time." The Uchiha growled before escorting the pregnant Kyuubi container to their room. Kiba never moved from his spot until his dog starting licking away the tears on his face. Glancing up with a small comforting smile, he thanked his friend and moved to his room as well with his dog in tow.

* * *

Both Sasuke and Naruto laid in their beds, pondering over the disturbing information that the Konoha shinobi have given them. As they lay in their comfortable sheets, tucked between the blanket and the bed, guilt had gradually begun to wash over them like an ocean sweeping in its victim.

They felt guilty that they were going to have everything they had practically ever dreamed with the person that they loved and adored…but their friends were suffering for their selfishness.

They were suffering from the greed that they had and it pierced deeply into their hearts. Good friends who were suffering because of their cold actions.

"**It's not like its your fault Naru-chan."** The Kyuubi's voice rang through the light haired male.

_Kyuubi?_ His mind questioned since it had been awhile since the cunning fox demon had last spoken to him.

"**Yeah its me kit. Who else talks to you in your head?"** The demon teased. "**Anyways, its as I said before, its not your fault. You didn't know that the council would take that type of action."** The blonde's outer facial expression looked like an amusing cross between a mixture of confusion, shock and fear.

_Am I talking to the right demon here…I mean…Kyuubi? Is that you or did you finally go bonkers on me?_ This was the nine tailed fox demon that had nearly _destroyed _Konoha.

"**Shut up! I did not going bonkers! I'm just saying that you better calm down or else there are gonna be some complications in your pregnancy that could place you or your child's life in danger. Heck…even both! And I do not appreciate dying thank you very much!"** The fox growled. This time the blond was just…unable to think and let out a sigh before pulling the covers over his head. Life was too complicated for him to even care.

"Naruto…" Said blond looked at his husband's concerned face. A pale hand that belonged to his partner lightly rested on his cheek and his thumb very gently caressed the whisker like scars that adored his face. "You should get some sleep. Don't worry about it. Tomorrow I'll go to Gaara and straighten things outs." The blond nodded, acknowledging his partner's concern and (tried to) snuggle into his husband's firm chest.

"Night Sasuke." His whispered before his breathing evened out and his mind plunged into the realm of dreams.

Sasuke watched with affectionate eyes as his spouse slept. The blond was curled into his chest (rather awkwardly) with his blanket tucked under his chin. The luring eyes were hidden behind the tan eyelids and his mouth hung open slightly with some drool beginning to trickle down his whiskered cheeks. Sasuke couldn't help but admired his partner; one who sacrificed so much for him…even his life.

"Don't worry Naruto…I'll make sure there's nothing for you to worry about as long as I'm by your side." He whispered quietly to the sleeping male next to him before settling into the covers as well and embraced the person he loved from the bottom of his heart before falling asleep as well.

* * *

Kiba tossed and turned in his comfy bed. The covers twisted around his body and the sheets clung to his sweaty form. He couldn't take it! He couldn't take the pressure the council set upon him and now…he was afraid of what they were going to do it him…mainly Gaara.

The Kazekage was terrifying when angered! Then there was Tsunade who was helping the red head, along with Neji! He was in over his head and knew he wasn't just going to be sporting a few bruises on his jaw. Finally giving up on sleep, the brunette sat up and scanned hispractially emptyroom. A bed tucked in the corner, a desk directly across from him about seven feet away and a closet near the foot of his bed. His dog slept by the desk, refusing to share the bed with his master.

Kiba was slightly thankful for that. Akamaru was huge! In fact…the dog might have squished him in his sleep. The dog lover could just picture it. Akamaru curled on one side of the bed and Kiba being suffocated to death by the weight of his dog on the other side.

A slight tapping at his window brought him back from la la land and into reality. His head snapped to see the window which was near his bed. All breathing nearly ceased when he saw a Konoha shinobi with a packaged tucked neatly under his arms. His legs grew numb from fear as he attempted to stand, only to fell ungracefully onto the floor. Crawling to the wall, the male pulled himself up and opened the cold window. The shinobi stood there for a few seconds, surveying the brunette.

"For you Inuzuka-san." The dark covered shinobi spoke deeply and quickly handed the package to the other male. Kiba looked at the wrapped box with fear and worry as to what it might contain.

"Thanks…Shino." The cloaked ninja glanced up, shades covering his eyes with clumps of black bangs visible beneath the hood of the black cloak.

"Don't go thanking me just yet." Shino spoke softly before disappearing into the Suna sands.

The Inuzuka once again looked at his package. From the words Shino had just spoke…things didn't look good for him. Closing the window and sitting down on his soft bed, Kiba unwrapped the thin sheet that covered the box. His delicate nose picked up a horrifying scent; one that plagued him every time he slept. The smell of dry blood.

Without wasting any more time, Kiba ripped open the cardboard lid and felt his blood freeze and his heart skip a few beats. His hands trembled as he touched soft fabric that was caked with dried blood. Slowly reaching in, he pulled out a white robe that Hinata last wore. It was bundled up and contained something inside. Taking a few minutes to calm his nerves, the brunette once more began to unravel the robe until he was about one layer away from the surprise.

Undoing the last layer Kiba jumped off his bed and screamed. Beneath the last layer contained his dead, deformed unborn child…

* * *

Uh...SORRY!! I'M SORRY KIBA!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!! -sniffles- But...uh...on the brighter side! ...1)Its edited by Lacy-Luver 2) KYUUBI WAS IN THIS CHAPTER!! XD ...and three...three...uh...I already used Kyuubi huh? 

Kyuubi: Hey! I'm in it again! YES!

Me: Sorry...-sniffles-


	20. I Want To Die

Disclaimer: Me no owny, sadly...

ALRIGHT!! YEAH!! Only a month...sorry...I had -ahem- things come up and in fact, thanks to those 'things' I had an inspiration to write this chapter. (PS: Thank Lacy-Luver for editing this.)

**Warning: Abuse of cliff hangers.**

* * *

The two heard it; an ear splitting scream that came from down the hall. Sasuke was the first to get up and bolt to the room, Naruto waddled closely behind. The couple reached the room only to come face to face with a horror stricken Kiba and the stench of long dried blood. The dog lover seemed too scared to move, holding a bloodied robe with his hands were cupped…as if he were holding something small.

The two, curiously, inched their way forward to see what had scared their friend only to find the dead deformed baby body as well. Sasuke's eyes widen and Naruto felt his dinner begin to rise. This was too cruel to be a joke, and too awful to be punishment.

"I'll talk to Gaara tomorrow Kiba." Sasuke spoke calmly, his voice devoid of all emotion. His pale hands gripped the brunette's shoulders tightly, silently taking the robe that contained the body as well. "And we'll make them pay hell when we get our hands on them." The Uchiha spoke through gritted teeth. Kiba nodded dumbly but merely stared at the space below.

The raven haired ninja turned to look at his husband, noticing how pale the blond suddenly seemed, Sasuke folded the robe and placed it back in the package. Tomorrow they would burry the body.

"Naruto…" The blond looked with watery blue eyes to the Uchiha. Sasuke sighed and gathered the shorter male in his arms. "It's okay." A strong hand was placed on his husbands bloated belly. That would never happen to them, he would never allow it. "Everything will be fine." Naruto just nodded numbly, feeling as if he would see his dinner again.

"Sasuke…I think I'm going to be sick." He spoke quickly before breaking out of the strong arms and waddling quickly towards the bathroom where he proceeded to empty his stomach of his dinner. Sasuke just reacted on instinct and was there, kneeling and rubbing circles on the pregnant male's back.

Once the blond was done he weakly flushed down the disgusting chunks and leaned back until he was partially laying. Tears ran down his cheeks at the memory. His poor friend was horror stricken at the sight…as was he. Would that happen to him? Would they do that to their child? Kill it and then rub it in his face? Those thoughts ran through his mind; taunting him for being unknowing.

"Naruto." A concerned voice snapped the man out of his thoughts. Sasuke was kneeling be side the blond with worry and concern bleeding in the black orbs the Uchiha wore. "I will never allow them to get away with this." The Uchiha hissed. "I'll never let them get away with hurting one of our friends." Never in the blonde's life had he ever seen his husband that angry and he hoped he would never seem him that angry ever again.

* * *

It looked like hell had taken over the young Kazekage's office. Papers scattered all over the floor; some even ripped to shreds. The book case that was right next to the desk was in shambles and the books not fairing any better. Blotches of ink prevented view of the city below and why did all this happen? Because of some very interesting news given to Gaara from Neji.

The red headed Kazekage glared fiercely at his clenched fist that was raw and numb from the recent abuse. His body shook with pure anger at the look his husband gave him when they found that Hinata's life was in their hands. Gaara remembered the message Shino told them with much grief concealed behind his thick shades. He remembered it all too well.

"I'll kill them." Gaara spoke out loud. "I'M GOING TO KILL THE COUNCIL!" Screaming and curses were followed and soon a gaping hole in the wall from where Gaara smacked. His knuckles bled red and sweat trickled from his hair line or down the back of his neck. _I'm going to kill them for making me choose between my lover's family and my friend's happiness!_

"Nice decorations for the place Gaara." An all too knowing and peeved voice spoke. Green eyes glared into red bleeding orbs. There stood the Uchiha, who seemed to be seething as well, with his bear arms folded over his chest leaning slightly against the warped door frame.

"What the hell do you want Uchiha?" The Kazekage growled while narrowing his eyes. Sasuke returned the favor before standing up.

"I want your help to kill the council. Murder and maim everyone of those devils!" He hissed. Gaara, slightly surprised, stiffed at the worse scenarios of his friend's and the unborn baby's well being's.

"Uchiha…what did they do to you and Naruto?" A smirk weaved onto the dark haired male's lips, Gaara understood why Uchiha's were revered.

"Anyone who pulls cheap tricks to hurt Naruto and his friends must obviously die in the most painful way possible."

Once that sentence came out of the Uchiha's mouth, Gaara nodded in agreement…and fear.

* * *

Naruto looked to his friend who wasn't doing too well since the little 'present' he got last night. His brunette friend that was so strong and funny was now nothing but a broken mess. Kiba clung to the bloodied robe, his eyes would gaze off into nothing. The man wouldn't eat, speak or drink. Sometimes Naruto thought that Kiba wouldn't breathe as well if Akamaru wasn't in the room. All in all, Kiba was a wreck. The brunette was the closest thing to the living dead Naruto had ever seen.

"Kiba…" The blonde spoke out quietly, scared that the man would hurt himself or him. Instead….there was nothing.

"Kiba." This time the name was spoke more loudly and clearly to the other man, but the result was the same, nothing. "Kiba!" Naruto shouted. Slowly, the dog lover's head turned towards his friend. Crystal blue eyes widened at the sight. Empty black eyes just gazed towards the blond. The look of defeat and betrayal imprinted on the brunette's face.

"Naruto…I had a nightmare where…Hinata was hurt." His gaze turned again to the window where Shino delivered the horrifying item. "She was hurt and lost our baby." The blond was afraid, his friend seemed to be on the edge of insanity. A grin broke out on the dog lover's face with tears leaking out of his empty eyes. "Then I was sent to the Sand to kill you're baby." The eyes and grin was directed back at Naruto, who felt compelled to run at the time. His friend was scaring him, Kiba looked like he was ready to crack. "Strange nightmare…isn't it?"

"Kiba…" The words died on his tongue. What was he to say? 'No, it was all true. Hinata is in the hell lands and in God only knows what condition and your baby is dead.' Kiba didn't look like he could take that information so bluntly and suddenly. His mind was already fragile.

"Yeah…the baby…it was in my hands…" He said and cupped his hands together, peering down to them like Sasuke and Naruto first saw. "…and it was dead. It was so deformed…I couldn't tell what gender it was." Once he said this, a small chuckled emitted from the brunette's mouth. The chuckled soon turned into a full blown laughter. "It obviously had to have been a nightmare. I-I mean…Hinata…she can't…and the baby…it can't…" Kiba tried to explain with out saying the words 'die' and 'hurt' but only succeeded in forming phrases.

**"Dog boy lost it Naru-chan. No point in trying to bring him back to sanevill. You'll only hurt him even more."**

**The fearsome Kyuubi spoke in the depths of Naruto's conscious.**__

Kyuubi…Kiba…he's so broken and-and its all my fault.

**"…"**

Silence rang for a moment before a frustrated growl was heard.** "If you feel so bad then kill the baby."** The nine tailed fox spoke in a snarl. Naruto's blue eyes widened greatly at the 'suggestion'.

_Don't say that! I can't kill him! He's innocent and hasn't even been born!_

**_Naruto's mind shot back._**

**"Then stop saying all that stupid stuff about it being 'your fault' and what not. If it is then correct the problem so I can get some sleep! Geesh…you think you'd be happy and all but 'no'. You just have to place the blame on yourself. Stupid kit and his stupidity on not being able to blame others…"**

Naruto was beginning to wonder if the demon had suffered brain damage at one point or something because it went from the 'comforting' speech to random things like 'stupid black, sleek, non removable armor'. Yes…very random indeed.

**"And then the dog! We foxes aren't fond of dogs! I hate dogs! Kit…can we go somewhere else. It's a bit stuffy and crowded in here with that dog around."**

Naruto swore up and down, the Kyuubi whined. A small smile danced across his lips, Kyuubi was actually trying to cheer him up.

"Sorry Kyuubi, I can't. I can't leave Kiba alone." In his mind a small pout could be heard and Naruto wondered if the pregnancy had anything to do with the Kyuubi's behaviour. Pulling a blanket around his friend's shoulders Naruto's smile grew ten fold. _Besides…even if it is my fault _(Kyuubi growled right about here) _I'll find a way to fix it without killing my son._

****

"Kit…if you really want to solve this problem, the only thing you can do is get rid of the council…"

* * *

"What do you mean Uchiha?!" Gaara growled at the peeved Uchiha.

"Its exactly what I mean! The only way to end this hell on earth is to kill the council! Naturally I'll be the one to do it!" Sasuke hissed. The red head just shook his head, his red locks lightly brushing across his forehead.

"No." A plain and simple answer given in a very emotionless voice.

"Why not?!"

"Sasuke, what happened last time I separated you and Naruto?" Both men shivered at the memory of the blond looking like he was prepared to die.

"Gaara…I'm going to talk it over with Naruto and come up with an answer to solve both our problems. If he agrees, then you have to agree to send me over to do something at least!" He reasoned to the red head who sighed and nodded. Sasuke had been hanging out with Naruto too much…it was starting to show.

"I want your answer within an hour. If he says yes then you leave at dawn." With that, the Kazekage's back was turned towards the dark haired shinobi who exited the Kage tower.

With determination to go, Sasuke walked down the streets of Suna and stopped at his house. Naruto would understand and hopefully…he would agree. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door and boldly walked in.

Walking down the narrow wooden halls he stopped at their guests door and walked in. Sasuke noticed Naruto's lack of enthusiasm and a sullen look buried onto his face.

"Naruto?" Said blond looked up at Sasuke and said one thing:

"Kill the council." The Uchiha nodded before walking over to his spouse and draping an arm around his shoulder.

He pulled the blond male closer to the point the blond was leaning on his shoulder and his chin was resting in blond spikes.

"No need to ask. I'll kill them…all of them." He whispered and the two just sat there for the rest of the hour.

* * *

Dawn came and Sasuke left. He made sure Naruto was safe with Neji and…unfortunately the devil's reincarnation.

None the less, Naruto was safe and taken of while he was out becoming a murderer for justice. Somehow…he wondered how that last phrase made any sense.

Sasuke was assigned with a team of shinobi that he didn't even bother to get their names of memorize their faces. In battle it was all about survival of the fittest.

Time passed quietly as the group walked and reached the familiar dark gates of the hell lands: Konoha. Without realizing the sadistic smirk that crept onto his flawless face, Sasuke proceeded forward, remembering the first mission: to find Hinata and bring her back.

He invaded the cold street easily. Moving from spot to spot like a mere shadow, Sasuke was able to move about easily until he arrived at the destination given to him…and one that he hated above all. The Konoha Hospital.

Slipping in through an open window, he set to work on finding Hinata's room. It took the man a while before he came towards the end of the corridors and saw her worn out name tag. His gut feeling said he wouldn't like what was on the other side, his mind _knew_ he wouldn't like what was on the other side. Despite all this he pushed forward and opened the white devil door. Wishing he hadn't, black orbs quickly saw his target on the white bed with spots on crimson on her blankets and monitors everywhere in the room. Without even realizing it, Sasuke was by her bedside.

"Hinata?!" Sasuke screamed towards the poor abused woman. It looked like all her limbs were bandaged along with her torso and hair line. Her once soft eyes now looked cold with fear and another emotion. Litters of liquid and other items were being poured into her through tubs that were connected to her beaten up body. An oxygen machine set up and forced upon her unmoving body. Sasuke ran to the woman's side and saw her lips moving apart barely.

"Can you repeat that. I didn't hear." He whispered quietly and leaned in as she repeated the message.

"I…want to die." He heard her whisper with her cracked and weakened voice. "Please…let me go…I want to die. I don't…want to live anymore…so please…please." A feeble sob escaped from her throat and tears poured from her frightened eyes. Sasuke now knew what the last emotion was the hid in her pale eyes: brokenness.

"Are these machines…the only thing keeping you alive?" He gulped when she nodded.

"Please…let me go…let me die. I want to die…please. I don't…want to suffer…it hurts. I want…to go." The young woman kept whispering to him. She kept repeating the same lines over and over with more and more emotion seeping through.

The willingness to go, to give up was so clear and evident. Sasuke felt like he was being swallowed up by a vast sea and he was unable to break to the surface. Those words were still being whispered as he felt his conscious beginning to agree. Standing up and slowly making his was to the machine's plug his hand trembled greatly above the cord.

Did he want her to die yet?

* * *

Yeah...as stated before abuse of cliff hanger and what not. XD Sorry guys for not updating quicker. I felt evil. Thank my beta. Cuz she's cool and editted it. XD Sorry its short. DX REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE?!


	21. Time to Begin

Disclaimer: I put this up on the last twenty chapters. If you didn't get it by now then you must not be reading them.

Okay! I wrote this, sent it to my editor who told me to go ahead and post it. I think it sucks and what not but hey! I promised her I would update. Sorry for the long wait...the sucky and short chapter that might not make any sense. I haven't had any inspiration to write FF since I posted up the last chapter for several reasons. SO again, sorry. Now...Thank Lacy-Luver for making me update, being my editor and making me get off my lazy butt to type. On with the show now!

* * *

Sasuke thought long and hard about it. He couldn't, just couldn't kill Hinata…but he couldn't let her suffer like that. Unknowing black orbs peered again to the ill woman who's lavender eyes contained so much pain that not even Naruto could hope to conceal it. Resigning in defeat, the dark haired shinobi grasped the thick plug. Reluctantly and slowly did he begin to pull on the machinery's cord before a familiar voice rang out through the halls.

"Sasuke! Stop!" Their pink haired friend, Sakura, called out towards the male shinobi. The Uchiha froze like a snowman on the cold glaciers of Antarctica. He glanced and indeed saw his friend looking towards him with worry in her vibrant green eyes. How could he have even thought of doing what he was prepared to do.

"Sasuke…Hinata isn't mentally stable!" The pink haired woman cried out towards the raven haired shinobi, who's eyes widened slightly at the news. "When she found out she lost her baby she became upset, but when she found out about Kiba's mission she lost it! Please, don't listen to her!" His hands jerked away from the offending cords and his eyes glanced towards the dark haired woman who still looked to him with broken eyes.

"Why…are you…letting me live?" Hinata asked with her frail, broken voice. It sounded so hollow with so much pain and emotion. Sasuke didn't know how he was able to refrain from flinching at the sudden sound. "I…I can't stand…being married to…a murder!" Tears now leaked from her eyes and fell to the cloud like blankets that covered her fragile body. Sasuke smirked at how in synch the two were. When one hurt, the other wasn't too close behind.

"Hinata…I can honestly say…Kiba is no murder." He slowly inched over towards the bed and took her small hands in his. A smile crossed his face and his eyes danced with amusement when he saw the confusion in the lavender orbs. "Kiba couldn't do it. He gave up the mission. In fact…he's mentally unstable right now as well." Hinata's eyes widened at the sudden news. Kiba, her Kiba, hadn't taken the life of an unborn child, but rather saved it by telling the soon to be parents of the news. Her lips weaved a smile on her pale sickly face and she returned the grasp her with her own weak strength.

"I…should have known…better." Sasuke nodded and looked to Sakura, who stood contently by the door.

"I really have to thank Naruto for this." Unshed tears of joy glistened in the ducts of her eyes. The Uchiha couldn't help but nod, he just hoped he'd be able to thank his dobe as well.

* * *

"…Neji…" A fine blond brow was raised when he saw his current 'guest' sipping tea from the fine china cup he had brought. Naruto didn't mind that, but the fact that Neji was currently sipping tea while Jason was drawing on the floor with black marker. _There goes the tile…_ The blonde thought while looking to the devil's reincarnation.

"Don't worry. They're washable." Neji spoke nonchalantly and continued to sip tea. _And that makes it okay?!_ The urge to point his finger and scream that thought came greatly, but he refrained from it. Gaara was bad, but Naruto had a feeling that Neji could be just as sadistic. After all, you had to have guts to marry someone like Gaara and adopt a child like Jason (who had now moved on from tile to walls). Naruto gave up, Jason could color the whole house if he wanted to! So the blond pulled out a chair and sat down. Being six months pregnant was killing his back and feet but it was all worth it whenever he felt the soft kicks of his son in his womb. He rested a hand on top of his bulge and smiled. But his thoughts were soon interrupted but the sound of their glass being destroyed.

"Jason! I thought I told you not to sling shot your markers at the windows!" Neji lectured the boy and the blonde just wondered where the evil ideas the kid came up with came from.

"Sorry daddy!" The demon called back and resumed coloring the walls with his markers.

"…**can I-"**

_No Kyuubi! I will not let you influence my baby to behave like that!_ Naruto could hear the Kyuubi sulk in the subconscious depths of his mind.

"So…Neji…not to sound mean or anything but, why are you in my home?" The blond said oh so bluntly to the spouse of the Kazekage and parent of the devil's reincarnation.

"We didn't want anything to happen to you, unlike last time." Neji spoke quietly, sipping his tea once more. Naruto nodded, understand why they would go to such lengths since the last time. The blond merely sighed.

"This time's different Neji. This time Sasuke is out to save our friends. Not engage in useless war." Blue orbs narrowed at the unpleasant memory. He remembered the tension, the guilt and even the hatred that just fueled the fire. How could he have been so stupid? If Gaara hadn't found him, he could have lost the miracle of like that was kicking in his belly.

"Naruto, this situation is no different from the last." Neji said with a sigh. "He's fighting to protect you, his unborn child, and his home. Last time was just the same. The only difference is, he's protecting your friend as well." The spouse of the Kazekage spoke coldly towards the pregnant male who just nodded in understand and defeat.

"I know…I was just so…I don't know, emotional? I didn't want Sasuke to leave. To tell you the truth…I-I was scared." Tears began to form and leak on the tan scarred cheeks. Naruto remembered every detail of the unpleasant memory. He was afraid, terrified. "I was scared that if there were complications and Sasuke wasn't there that I'd die without seeing him. I was scared that if something happened to him in the battle I wouldn't be able to pull through." Naruto confessed and Neji just sat there, his gaze never leaving the weeping blond.

"Are you scared now?" Teary, crystal orbs peered up and stared into lavender orbs.

"Yes." Was the simple answer.

"Then how is this time different from last?" A fine brow was raised as the ex Hyuuga looked at his friend. Naruto smiled and placed both hands on his bloated belly.

"This time, I know if something were to happen to Sasuke, I at least have his heir." The friends both smiled and Neji sighed.

"You really are hopeless Naruto." He said with a smile on his face. The blond just nodded, understanding the message underlined in it.

* * *

Stalking shadows followed his every movement, from the time he left the memorable hospital, to the time he regrouped with his team. His heart raced, beating wildly and painfully in his chest. Sasuke looked towards the long cylinder tower that had caused him and Naruto so much hardship and grief. All because they were too old and stubborn to admit their faults or understand the difference between innocent and evil. His eyes narrowed; all memories kept running through his mind. Their plan, stupid as hell, was simple: set the building on fire and then kill all the elders. That's it. Not buts, ifs or ands. Just that. Leaving a lot of room for mistakes and a lot of room for fighting. Never in his life did he think he would follow a so shallow thought out plan like this one, but beggars most certainly can't be choosers.

"Remember the plan. Set the building on fire and then we all infiltrate it while they are distracted." One unknown Sand shinobi spoke to the rest. Cold and sharp, like a well kept blade. Each member nodded with the darkness obstructing their view on one another. The members each rummaged through their side pouch until they find the item of need. A small bomb. Setting the bomb alight the men threw it into the unguarded windows and waited for the signal.

Soon enough did large explosions occur from that single bomb and fire exploded on all sides of the building. The group of men quickly ran inside the smoky and fiery building with weapons out; cold eyes glancing for their kill; reflexes set on any unknown movement. They ran through the heated halls until they were in the center of the overly large tower that was empty.

"No!" Sasuke screamed and whirled around. His black orbs searched through the fire, glancing past the smoke, but found nothing. "We were set up!" He screamed again to his teammates only to realize he was too late as a second wave of explosions came crashing down before his visions blurred and faded into black.

Shikamaru was never really happy with his life. The only thing he wanted to do was sleep, watch the clouds with Temari, sleep and play some shogi. That's about it though. He did not want to wait for his best friend's husband to wake up in a high guarded cell, he did not want to interrogate the poor creature, and he most certainly did not want to give the verdict. Life sucked enough, but did Naruto and Sasuke really have to bud into it?

His calculating eyes never left the unconscious body currently slouching against the underground brick wall of the cell. Looking past the chakra draining bars, seeing the chains the bound his hands, feet and neck, to the ever so loving wall that his back was rested against; the Uchiha's head was to the side and resting on his shoulder with laboured breathing. All this burned into the shadow users brain.

A groan rang through the cell and soon Sasuke was awake with a puzzling look etched into his pale face.

"You guys are so troublesome. Makes my life busier than it needs to be." Shikaru spoke with his lazy tone and bored expression he always seemed to wear. Sasuke grinned and looked to the lazy ninja.

"You know we're worth it." Shikamaru made a face towards the prisoner.

"I think you suffered head trauma…" Needless to say, Shikamaru was still the lazy ninja everybody in Konoha loved. A small smirk formed on both males as the shadow user made way and unlocked the gates before and unchained the 'prisoner'; still grinned from ear to ear.

"Did they suspect anything when you saw them?" Shikamaru shook his head no. Sasuke continued to shoot off questions, asking about when he was unconscious. Shikamaru would either shrug, nod or shake his head no. Once all information as relayed through they little game of twenty one questions, Sasuke made a break for the other prison cells Shikamaru had told him. So far, all was going according to plan. _Just wait Naruto. I'll be home before you know it._

Naruto's eye twitched. A random check up. Yes he was used to them. Sometimes Tsunade would call him in for a check up because she was either bored and wanted to torture him or because she would be busy for the following appointment and wanted to be safe. Sure he was used to them, completely used to going with Sasuke. So what was wrong with this one? Simple: Neji. The Ex Hyuga figured it was somewhere in his duty to escort the blond to his appointment with the little demon in tow.

The crisp air, the feeling of his feet starting to swell from the extra weight he had gained from being pregnant, and the lovely screaming by his side. Oh how Naruto had hated it with a passion.

Finally arriving at the familiar building of the hospital, Naruto walked in and waddled towards the usual room where the Hokage was waiting with a grin.

"How ya feeling?" The grin was still imprinted on her face. Naruto scowled. She just wanted to torture him. The blond growled and Tsunade chuckled. Ah, the joy of torturing the pregnant male. "Alright, alright. Other than to just torture you I wanted to tell you something." Humour was still in her voice and twinkling in her hazel orbs. The woman made a gesture for him to sit on one of the many seats in the room before positioning herself on the wall opposite from him. All was quiet for a few moments. The sound of the clock ringing in their ears and the smell of medicines and metal.

"What is this all about granny?" Both made direct eye contact. Brown met blue and Naruto could feel the excitement building up in his body.

"Naruto, you said your dream was to be Hokage right?" She spoke bluntly. Naruto nodded, what did that have to do with anything? The Hokage smirked and then it dawned on him. The moment he had awaited his entire life after hearing the Hokage names.

"Really?!" She nodded.

"I officially appoint you my successor when I step down. However, there are some rules that you should know of," The short haired blond listened with glee filling every pore of his body. "You cannot be Hokage now. The leader of Konoha must not be held back by pregnancy. A Hokage shouldn't be pregnant and if that should occur then they must appoint a replacement until after delievery." He nodded understanding perfectly what she meant by it.

"Granny, why are you telling me this all of a sudden? What just suddenly brought this?" Her smirk waved and a frown took over. Her eyes somehow caught the far off look as she looked away as if ashamed to look at the male in front of her.

"I am not fit to be Hokage. I broke several crucial rules and am therefore removing myself from office." Tsunade whispered. Before the blond male could ask anything she answered his question. "I sent the order to kill the council…"

* * *

Finally able to release all of his teammates, Sasuke saluted his friend before making a break.

"They have another tower on the other side of town!" The brunette called to the group racing down the halls. Unsure if they heard, the lazy ninja just shrugged and sat back down in his seat. "The most troublesome friends." He muttered.

The group was somehow able to make it to the other side undetected. Nearly all breathing ceased at the sight of the large building before them. The large tower extending to the sky was painted a bright red like the color of blood that would soon flow out of those monsters. All eyes set with grim determination; all minds thinking about the different cruel ways to kill a human. One foot in front of another, all men walked into the entrance. Weapons were in hand; scrolls were partially unsealed and men fingers anxiously twitched at the need to execute a jutsu. Walking up the steps and pausing before the grand golden door that sealed in the council.

"I'm going to say this once," Sasuke spoke quietly to his team who all inched in closer to hear what the great Uchiha had to say. "Kill them all, in any way possible. These people won't go down without a fight. Fight dirty if you have to, but kill them!" He said sternly to the men. The men all nodded in mutual understanding. "Good. Follow me and cover my back." Having said that he threw open the metal doors. The doors groaned their welcomes towards the ninjas. Trained eyes darted at each face that had barely concealed surprised on their old wrinkled faces. _Let the battle begin!_ Their thoughts all seemed to think and their bodies assumed their battle stances in the enemy territory.

I hold all rights to rewrite this because I seriously think this is a terrible chapter. I am sorry and hopefully once things die down and my mind is straight I can get some inspiration to type. Sorry to all who were waiting for this chapter and sorry to those who must be disappointed by now. Sorry again! Giant Flying Squirrel over and out! -salutes readers-


	22. Freedom

Disclaimer: NOT MINE!!!

...(stares silently) ...I..I updated? (confused look) I UPDATED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Victory dance) YEAH!!!!!!! WOOT!! I UPDATED!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Sasuke was unsure of how long he had been fighting. Had it been merely a few minuets? A few hours? Days? He didn't know with all the smoke from the burning building. His vision swam for a bit. His eyes itched, his limbs burned. He was in pain from the never ending battle between the half dead and their dogs. The Uchiha thrust down his kunai into the heart of an Elder and watched as the blood spurted out. Quickly the man moved onto his next target.

One by one they each fell.

Minuet by minuet he felt his consciousness slipping away.

Strike by strike his raid of men died.

It barely registered in the raven's mind that he was losing this battle. His only goal was to avenge Hinata, to avenge Kiba, to protect his family back in Suna. It was what drove his tired limbs and his faltering mind. Even as an unknown shuriken dug into the sides of his ribs, he refused to fall down. He was a mad man out to protect what was his even if it meant defying the laws of nature.

"You fool! We are only trying to protect the world from the Kyuubi!" He vaguely heard an Elder shout. Sasuke panted. It hurt, his muscles tensed every time he inhaled and exhaled.

"You're the fool." Sasuke rasped. "I'm only…trying to protect…my family." The Uchiha staggered into the group of elders. He had a family waiting. He has a kid on the way. He had a lover who was worried sick. He couldn't afford to lose it here. He couldn't afford to die right now.

He slashed his kunai, only for the slow swing to be parried by another kunai. The two metals clanked and hissed. The dark haired man felt the tingling in his arms as the two blades were locked.

_This is no good._ Sasuke felt his mind warn him._ I need to retreat. I can't keep this up._ Darkness was beginning to fall and obstruct his vision. Maybe it was because his eyes were closed. Maybe it was because he was beginning to black out. He wasn't too sure. The only thing he was sure of was the sound oh the chaotic screaming and the soft humming of swarming mosquitoes causing the vast uproar.

The bells of defeat had rung…and the Council was the loser.

* * *

Naruto couldn't help but stare at the look Tsunade had made. The woman didn't look like the fearless leader he once knew; she didn't look like the woman he had dragged back to Konoha after the Third had passed away. She looked like a broken doll that was waiting to be tossed and crushed and forgotten. Naruto didn't approve of that look at all.

"You only did what any leader would do, get rid of the bad guys." He spoke, she didn't listen. "You were just trying to protect the villagers. They were hurting innocent shinobi like Kiba and Hinata!" Naruto was now screaming.

"The Council are the people who keep the city in order. They are who protect-"

"Bullshit!" Tsunade's eyes widened and stared at the angry blond. "If they protect us then why do they kill Hinata's baby?! Why do they want to kill _my_ baby?! Tell me, does it sound like they are protecting us? Those grim reapers only want to _control_ Konoha! If you're stepping down for doing the right thing then I sure as hell don't want to be Hokage!"

Neji just stood back and watched with a smile.

_Naruto is going to make a good Hokage someday…_ The long haired male silently thought.

* * *

A bright light, white wall, hushed whispers, that was all Sasuke was able to process. Coal eyes shot open and his body, against its will, sat up. He wasn't on the floor of Council floor dead. Strange. He was in a hospital on a hospital bed with his many wounds cleaned and bandaged. As for the hushed whispering, the raven turned his head to the side to find Sakura talking to Shino.

His eyes widened. Mosquitoes! Of course! Shino had been there, Shino had saved his very life!

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squealed, rushing over to her once upon a crush's side.

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. His brows pinched together, not really figuring out why he suddenly couldn't speak.

"You used you're fireball jutsu too much. On top of that when Shino dragged your half dead butt into here you were diagnosed with a minor concussion and sever chakra exhaustion. Not to mention a sprained wrist, bruising, several third degree burns and just a bunch of other stuff!" The pink haired woman threw her arms up in the air while yelling. Sasuke merely raised a brow as if saying 'what does that have to do with anything'. Sakura growled.

"Meaning you could have died Sasuke-kun!" She managed to mutter out through gritted teeth. Honestly, how dense was this guy? She saw the evil smirk that just simply meant 'but I didn't and I win'. She sighed. "Men!"

Shino chuckled silently at that line. How true…

* * *

It had been how long since Sasuke last left? Naruto pondered. His eyes stared to the sky painted with the blood of the sun. He sat on the porch and just stared at the setting sun. He missed his beloved avenger. The sweet smell of Sasuke, the soft look in his charcoal eyes, the warmth of the other male, he missed all of it.

"I feel like I just woke up from a nap." He heard the mumble of his best friend, Kiba. The blond looked up and saw the dog lover who was grinning his mischievous grin just like had always done. The blond laughed.

"Look who decided to ditch the loony bin in favor of his friends." Kiba laughed as well.

"It was weird. I just suddenly felt really calm and then 'woke up' I guess. What happened while I was out…wait…I was knocked out right?" Dark beady eyes looked to the defiant humorous eyes of his friend.

"Nope! You just sat in your room and stared off into space. Me and Neji had to poke you to make sure you were still alive sometimes." Kiba groaned. No wonder his eyes burned!

"Geesh. Hey…where tall dark and scary?" the blond looked to him confused.

"Who? Oh! Sasuke! He uh…went…on an errand." Naruto lied, nearly biting his tongue in the process. "He should be back soon though."

"That's good! Cuz I'm feastin for some chicken! Hey, you wanna come? I'll treat you to some ramen!" The brunette nudged his elbow against in the blonds arm. Naruto grinned.

"I don't want ramen right now. But would you mind helping me up off this porch, its hurting my back!" The two laughed and Kiba offered his hand, which Naruto gladly took.

"Geesh, glad I'm not you."

"I'm glad I'm me though." The blond whispered, rubbing the spot where his son just kicked. He really missed Sasuke. "Hey Kiba, I'm going to go nap, I'm really tired. Alright?"

The brunette nodded and opened the door for his friend, just wondering what all he had missed on his 'trip to the loony bin', as the blond bluntly put it. He heard the sound of his dogs paws gently padding towards him and the wet, cold nose of his beast.

"I missed you too Akamaru." gently petting the white coat of the dog.

* * *

Sasuke looked to the gate. Free at last! The council was gone, Sasuke and his family were free from the fear of death and they could go back home! He walked through. It had been about two weeks since he was hospitalized. He knew Naruto was probably having a panic attack somewhere but he couldn't wait to tell the blond of the news. The news of being safe and free.

Freedom.

He loved that word and he knew Naruto loved it too.

They were finally free…

* * *

Um...unedited, rough draft...I hold all rights to rewrite and chances are I will. I just wanted to end your suffering!! I will try my best to finish up this story before I go and start something totally ridicoulus and COMPLETELY off topic. (Chances are I will...) Now...if you will excuse me...I have alliance to beat up!! (Runs off to play WoW) MELVIN WHERE DID YOU GO?!?!?!


	23. Beating the Odds

Disclaimer: ...fine, fine, not mine. (mopes in corner of defeat)

I DID IT!! OM GOSH!!! I DID IT!!! MY INSPIRATION IS BACK!! ITS BACK!!! I MISS YOU SO MUSE!!! (tackle/hugs the air) Where'd me muse go? Anyways, unedited, sorry. And uh...bad. Again, my bad. Oh yeah, by the way, why didn't you tell me my stories sucked so badly?! (corner of woe) You guys are too kind to a squirrely author like me.

* * *

The familiar trip back. Sasuke passed the same shops that seemed to have changed during his little trip to Konoha. Strange. He couldn't pinpoint the feeling but he hoped that it never went away. The overly bubbly feeling that made the butterflies in his stomach dance that sent pleasant chills down his spine, he never wanted it to leave. It felt so nice compared to the scared and constantly cramped feeling of dread that once filled his being.

_So this is what its like to be free._ A small quiet thought crept up. He didn't care, if this was what freedom felt like, the boundaries that were now removed and made him feel light instead of the heavy boulder that was on his shoulder, then he didn't mind at all.

Down the dirt road he walked at a nice even pace. Occasionally he waved to the labor workers and the kind Suna residents. All stared at the lopsided grin on his pale face and the light, bouncy steps he took. Sasuke was as happy as he could be. That was a lie, the second he saw the familiar house it felt as if his heart was going to explode in his chest or bounce out of his rib cage. The butterflies floating around in his stomach fluttered and, if possible, the lopsided grin became even bigger than before. The once cold hearted Uchiha bolted the rest of the way and ran into his home.

"You back already Kiba?" Sasuke heard the oh so familiar voice of his spouse. Following the voice he found his spouse in the kitchen making his lunch. Quietly Sasuke wrapped his arms around his husband and breathlessly whispered "I'm back". The raven haired male felt the blond stiffen. Slowly the other man turned around, revealing worried blue eyes that took in the happy-go-lucky appearance of his husband.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried out and dropped the forgotten food in favor of hugging the other man. As awkward as that hug was, Sasuke wouldn't have traded it in. Gently he returned it, his large, pale hands wrapping around the back and pulled his lover closer. Sasuke felt the swollen belly in which his son resided in, for the time being. Occasionally, he even felt the soft taps that the baby made inside the artifical womb. The child seemed to be greeting him as well or he was made at the father's disappearance. Who knew?

"You're back. You're really back. I thought you did something stupid like kill yourself!" The blond cried out, weeping into the dirt stained clothes of his spouse. Sasuke chuckled. Now why would he do a stupid thing like that?

"Of course I'm back dobe. Someone has to take care of you." he whispered back while running his hands soothingly across the blonde's back. The cries subdued to mere hiccups and a small laugh erupted from Naruto's lips.

"Don't you mean us?" he commented on the baby growing inside of him. Sasuke laughed as well and leaned down.

"Of course." he whispered against the blonde's lips. A second later he kissed his beloved blond, making up for lost times. The blond kissed back, how so he missed his husband. As the long make-out went, if you went outside you could see a rather pale Kiba, clutching the groceries for dear life. He hoped the make-out session didn't turn into something more or else he'd be outside for a while…

Fifteen minuets later, Kiba was sure it was safe to enter the house once more. He walked in, greeted his great big dog and walked into the kitchen only to find a rather disturbing image. Sasuke and Naruto weren't letting up in their session and seemed to be wanting to do _it_ more than willingly there and then. The dog lover instantly closed his eyes, dropped the grocery bag and walked (briskly) out of the apartment. A split second later, he returned to grab Akamaru and ran down to Gaara's house. He _knew_ it was safe there. Yes, he had yet to meet Jason.

* * *

Naruto pulled back, panting. As much as he would have loved to continue the little 'welcome back' activity, he just didn't feel up to it. Sasuke, being the all knowing and understanding man, smirked and just pecked the blonde's cheek in understanding. Both smiled at each other before realizing that the grocery bag on the floor wasn't there before and Kiba and his dog had yet to be found. Sasuke shrugged. Didn't the man know to knock before entering other people' homes, _especially_ when two lovers were reunited once more? The blond giggled. Poor Kiba, probably ran all the way to Gaara's house.

* * *

With Kiba, he ran in, and instantly ran out with Jason following him and Akamaru with strong smelled, rotting onions. Now Kiba knew the horror's of Gaara and Neji's son.

* * *

The couple lay in bed. Sasuke collected his sleeping spouse in his arms just thinking of how much he missed the shorter male. He thought that if Shino hadn't stepped in and finished off the Council then he wouldn't be here, with Naruto in his arms, cuddling him like a giant teddy bear. He could have missed his son's first breathes of life and the over joyous smile that Naruto is going to give when they first see their baby boy. Sasuke laid a hand on the bloated stomach and smiled. He would have been a fool to have died over nothing and miss out on this.

He heard the front door opened. Sasuke presumed it was Kiba back from his late night journey through out Suna. Carefully the Uchiha detangled himself from his 'wife', Naruto would kill him if he heard that. He had to tell Kiba that Hinata is safe and above all, free.

Sasuke walked down the wooden steps until he reached the living room. Instantly his nose smelled the horrible smell of rotting onions and who knew what else. The Uchiha glared at the innocent brunette who just raised both hands with a concerned smirk on his face.

"Where the hell have you been Kiba? Swimming in trash cans?" Sasuke growled while covering his sensitive nose.

"How'd you know?!" the dog lover gawked. If the Uchiha knew he had been diving into the trash cans to save his life, then why didn't he help fight off that evil spawn that Gaara and Neji prefer to call 'their son'?!

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Why were you diving in trash?" he seated himself on a loveseat, directly across from the brunette, much against his will. Kiba made a motion to sit as well but froze the moment he saw the 'impending glare of doom' focused on him. So instead, Kiba stood straight up.

"Well, did you know Neji and Gaara had a kid? My gosh that boy! I swear! He's Satan's son!! He chased me with a rotten onion! I thought if I dove into the last place the boy would look, I'd be safe and stench free. So…I kinda…took a swim lesson in garbage. Lemme tell ya, phewie, these people _only_ throw away smelling, rotting stuff. And diapers…lots and lots of poopie diapers." the dog lover ranted. "And then the boy pelted the rotting onions at me! _After_ I smelled the like worlds worst sewer!" he finished. Sasuke smirked. So he and Naruto weren't the only ones to agree that Jason was the devil's son. Both males made eye contact and the smirk on Sasuke's face disappeared. "So…care to enlighten me as to why you're up so early instead of having your way with blonde upstairs?"

"I saw Hinata while I was at Konoha." the words tumbled out quickly. Kiba's breath caught in his throat. He hadn't seen Hinata since he accepted the mission to kill the couple's unborn child. "I just thought I'd tell you that she's doing well." the look of relief passed through narrow black orbs the dog lover wore. "And she hopes that you return soon. She misses you." the brunette nodded, a smile gracing his lips.

"That's what I plan on doing real soon."

Sasuke just smirked. It was time the boulder on Kiba's shoulder was removed too.

* * *

The blond awoke feeling refreshed. It was a great nights sleep in a while. Sure he woke up to an empty bed but he felt content in knowing his husband was home. Walking down the stairs the blond saw the two taller males sitting on the couch. No wait. Naruto took a closer look. Sasuke was sitting on the couch and Kiba was sitting on the floor. He stepped into the room and first thing noticed was that his friend smelled horrible.

"Kiba…why do you smell like a trash can?" the blond crinkled his nose in disgust. Kiba shrugged, casually leaning backwards onto his dog.

"You know, rotting onions, devil's spawn, trash can diving." he said casually, as if it were an everyday occurrence that he happened to smell like a trash can.

"Okay Mr. Walking Trash Can, go shower before I send you over to Gaara's." the blond jokingly warned. The brunette's face paled and he looked to his friend with wide, scared eyes.

"I'm on it!" and quickly the other male had bolted to the bathroom without another word. Naruto looked over to his spouse and Sasuke smirked.

"Kiba was introduced to Jason." no other words were needed to explain his friend's weird behavior.

* * *

Another two weeks had passed and Kiba had thought it was time for him to leave. He missed his wife back in Konoha. After going through hell in a wheel barrel he just wanted to cuddle with the women he loved more than life itself.

"Thanks guys and uh…sorry for all the trouble I put you through." Kiba faintly grinned while scratching the back of his head.

"Don't think anything of it Kiba! We're all happy and safe!" The blond grinned. Sasuke just stood there quietly. Kiba did sense a faint hostile aura. It could have been his imagination though. "Ah! Sorry Kiba, I forgot I was cooking! Have a safe trip back. Oh yeah! Also tell everyone I said hello!" Naruto shouted and waddled to the kitchen. The shorter male looked to the raven haired man and shrunk away from the murderous glare shot his direction.

"Best friends or not, next time you even so much as scratch him your precious jewels will be cut off and served to you for dinner." needless to say, Kiba was sure he was staying away from Naruto for awhile.

"Will do mister sadist!" said the brunette before bolted off in the opposite direction.

Sasuke closed the door and walked to the kitchen where his dobe was humming a soft melody. He loved it, only because it was the blond humming it. The Uchiha gathered his loved 'wife' into his arms and kissed the blond hair.

"Wha'd you say to Kiba, teme?" said blond accused his husband. Sasuke smirked.

"I only wished him a safe trip back and hoped that he and Hinata would be as happy as us."

Naruto snorted. As if that were to ever happen.

"More importantly, you're what? Seven months now?" Naruto nodded. "I think we should consider where you're going to have the baby and our resident plans after you give birth." Sasuke spoke quietly. He and Naruto never gave it any thought. They both thought that they would end up having the baby here in Suna since Konoha wasn't an option at the time.

"I think that I should have the baby here in Suna and then we could go back to Konoha." the Uchiha agreed. Konoha was a long ways away from Suna and he wasn't about to rise his only child's life in favor of having the baby at his hometown.

"Okay then. Here in Suna. And then, when you recover, we'll go back home."

"Sounds like a plan rubber band!" and back to cooking Naruto went.

* * *

Two months went by like that. Every so often the couple had brave visitors like Ino and Shikamaru or Tenten or Rock Lee. Their friends just came over with small gifts and small stories to tell. Then they would leave and anxiously await the return of the pair.

Now that Naruto was nine months and expected to deliver in a matter of days, he was worried. Tsunade said that since he was male he lacked certain parts. Suck as a place for the baby to come out normally. But the problem was soon solved by a little thing called C-section. Yes the blond was used to being cut open by knives and other sharp objects on the battlefield, but he was expecting this. The others were just surprises that came and went. In other words, the blond was a nervous wreck.

Sasuke entered and found his adorable husband chewing on his fingernails. No matter how cute and adorable, when Naruto checked on his nails it meant he was worried.

"Hey." he casually greeted and sat down by his lover. "What has got you so worked up?"

"I heard that the contractions were painful." the blond lied.

"And?" Sasuke raised a brow. Naruto wasn't usually one who was bothered with pain. Said person bowed his head in defeat. Nothing could ever get past his husband.

"And I'm…kind of worried about the whole 'C-section' thing. I mean, I'm going to be knocked out and cut open!" the kitsune container shuddered at that thought.

"And you will successfully give birth to our baby boy. What's there to be scared of?" he hugged the other male's shoulders. Naruto leaned into the warmth.

"I'm knocked out cold and someone is cutting me open. How does that not sound scary?"

"But just think of why they're cutting you open. It's not like they're cutting you in half dobe." Naruto and Sasuke smiled. It wouldn't be long now until the await arrival of their son came. The blond snuggled his husband and sighed.

"I guess your right. But I'm still a bit scared."

"You have every right to be." the Uchiha agreed before bringing his lover closer to him. If anything bad were to happen during the operation well, there would be hell to pay.

"Love you." Naruto whispered sleepily and rested his head against Sasuke's collar bone. Sasuke felt pride swell through out him, never in his life had he thought that he could feel this happy and prideful. Just think, it was all because of Naruto, Konoha's number one unpredictable ninja.

"Love you too dobe."

It was maybe two days later that Naruto felt a strange, yet painful, cramp. Not only did it feel like his stomach was being ripped open from the inside but also made him lose his ability to think. Sasuke was there grabbing everything he had packed for this very occasion. Sure the blond was only early by a few days, but they had not been planning to go to the hospital till then.

Naruto cried out as another contraction washed over him. The blond was doubled over in pain and currently curled into a ball. Sasuke was fretting over whether or not the blond would survive due to the amount of pain he was in. Once the Uchiha successfully grabbed the bag with Naruto's and the baby's clothes in it he carefully lifted his precious lover into his arms. He had yet to call and inform Tsunade that Naruto went into labor, but he knew she'd figure it out when they got there.

The contraction died down and through pain filled eyes Naruto watched the town blur. The people seemed to be standing still as Sasuke ran right by. Once more another contraction flared into life and his could feel his son squirm.

"Sh, it's okay Naruto. We're almost there." a quiet, hushed, yet soothing voice, of his husband spoke. The blond numbly nodded and clutched onto the dark blue shirt tightly.

Tsunade looked out her window and saw her favorite couple speeding by. Her only guess was Naruto was in labor. At that thought she jumped to her feet and commanded everyone to be prepared for the await arrival of the Uchiha couple.

Once Sasuke broke the city record of getting from his house to the hospital, immediately his burden was handed off to Tsunade while beckoned him to follow. They wheeled the distressed blond into a small room with the proper tools for the birth. She commanded Sasuke to get some water. A split second later the Konoha ninja reappeared with the water. Tsunade forced the pregnant blond to drink it as she explained what she was going to do. It was nothing new. They had already been briefed on it when Tsunade mentioned 'C-section'.

As another contraction flared to life, Tsunade just inserted the needle into the tan skin and commanded Naruto to just drift off into a peaceful slumber. The blond did as he was told. Everything went black and felt the numbness wash over him.

Sasuke stood right beside Naruto. He watched at how quickly and gracefully the Hokage commanded the team. Maybe ten minuets later, Sasuke heard a cry that signaled the life of his son. The bloodied baby was in the hands of the Hokage. He saw the tuff of black hair, the tan skin and heard the loud lungs of his son. Tsunade smiled. It was their son alright.

The Uchiha felt tears at staring at the handsome baby boy. The child was cleaned and bundled up before given to him. After that, his only focus was on the baby.

Hours later Naruto woke up and instantly felt lighter. He looked down and saw there was no large belly. Turning to the side he saw his husband smiling while gently bouncing the bundle up and down. The blond couldn't feel happier than he did now.

"What should we name him?" Sasuke quietly asked, a small foolish smile still adorning his flawless face.

"Hikaru. He's the bright light of our lives isn't he?"

Sasuke nodded.

That was the day Hikaru was born.

That was the day Naruto beat all odds and sucessfully gave birth to their baby boy.

* * *

And now, I hate to say this...DONE!! (Cry) And to all my suspicious reviewers, I think there was more than one of you, sorry, no more drama. I had intended to add mroe but after having to type this up when I was suppose to be doing my homework (don't tell me mom!) I thought the story could end here. I hold all rights to re-edit this story!!!!!! I will...one day!!!

Oh yeah, to my kind and lovely reviewers, many of you told me you liked this story. Thank you!! I hope you weren't lying for my little pride, but thank you for that kind boost in inspiration!!! And thank you for trying me strange combination! A new great one is beans and macaroni!!!! Its good no matter what you say!!! Night everyone! Review...since my precious, precious, precious...(cry) story is now over...maybe...for now, its 'complete'. Later!


	24. The End

Disclaimer: Yeah...........not mine....(pout)

Okay! Sorry the epilouge thingy is really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really short. Its only 832 words. So sorry. I have not been in the mood to write Sasunaru. Instead, my friends have gotten me hooked on Clack and Yullen. I blame them. I so blame them. SO! Enjoy this horrible and short last chapter.

7 Years Later.

The blond watched from the highest tower within the Leaf village. He watched the kids play and run around the carts of the weary travelers, he watched as mothers scolded their children for improper behavior and he watched as one boy wove around the scolding mothers with a scowling face and a stoic father trailing behind him. Blue eyes twinkled with humor and chuckled as his son argued once more with his father.

The boy had grown, he was still a child, barely seven, but he acted more and more like Sasuke with each passing day. So much that the two constantly bickered over everything. Yet somehow they had a strong bond, Naruto was glad about that. Happy that his family was able to love one another as he loved them.

Minuets later, the smile fell from his face as the two walked into the Hokage office shouted at one another.

"I'm saying that I should!" Hikaru argued, mimicking his dad's broody scowl. Sasuke heaved out a frustrated sigh.

"For the last time, no, you are not going to use your classmates as target dummies!" Naruto paled, what was Hikaru trying to do? The miniature version of Sasuke pouted, looking to his adoring mother for back up.

"But they're so annoying! Hikaru this, Hikaru that, and then the girls! My gosh! How the hell-"

"Hikaru!" Naruto shrieked at his son's unclean language.

"-can anyone put up with them?!" the boy threw his hands in the air, attempting to add effect to his statement. Sasuke smirked. Oh how Hikaru resembled him so much that Naruto frequently called the boy Sasuke. The blond looked over to his husband, attempting to hold back a full blown laughter.

"I'm sorry Hikaru, but you're cursed with you're dad's good looks." Naruto stifled his laughter. The boy glared to his father and Sasuke held his hands in front of him defensively.

"Hey, hey! You're mother is quite a looker too. If I must remind him about when he returned to Konoha a second time." Naruto blinked and then cringed at the not too pleasant memory.

Hikaru looked to both his parents and glared. "Its your fault then! And you won't let me use them as practice dummies!" the young Uchiha pouted and whirled around so his back was towards them. Naruto laughed and Sasuke chuckled. The young boy was a perfect mix, attitude wise, of the two. He looked more like Sasuke than Naruto, black hair with a blue tin every now and then, piercing black eyes and a proud Uchiha glare. The only difference between the two was that Hikaru had a slightly darker skin pigment than Sasuke's.

A soft tap on the door knocked the quarrel among the family to stop.

"Come in!" Naruto called out, ushering the two behind the desk. Hikaru stood proudly behind the Hokage desk as his mother sat down in the chair, attempting to look as professional as possible, as the door creaked open to reveal a grinning Kiba.

"Naruto!" the dog lover boomed out, revealing sparkling canine teeth. Akamaru howled out a hello as well.

"Hey Kiba! How's Hinata and Kazuki doing?" Kazuki is Kiba's son, slightly younger than Hikaru but a beautiful child. Kiba constantly feared that one day he'd have to booby-trap his own house so that the stalkers won't come and harm his son. Naruto just thought Kiba was being stupid.

"They're doing great! I've had to talk to a few parents, but over all their children are still in tact." again, Naruto paled. What Kiba do?!

"Hey, hey! Can I go play with Kazuki! Please, mom, please?" the seven year old begged. Kazuki and Hikaru were best of friends, though Kiba said that Hikaru wanted to be more than 'friends' with his son. Sasuke had whacked the brunette over the head, saying that they were too young to comprehend those thoughts. And even if Hikaru did take after his parents, they would be supportive of their son's decisions since…well…they had no room to discriminate.

Kiba glanced warily towards his friends, determining whether the boy could go. Sasuke had a blank gaze while Naruto just looked to the uncertain brunette. He then looked to pleading black eyes that caused him to cave.

"Fine." the man groaned.

"Yes!" cheered Hikaru. _He's definitely their kid…_

"I'll go now, just came to say hi. Come on Hikaru." Kiba left, Hikaru following with a breath taking smile. The blond laughed and Sasuke smiled.

"If Hikaru does turn out to be gay…what are we going to do?" Naruto asked through his laughter. Sasuke peered down with a face that spoke his mind. A groan followed and soon a tan forehead connected with the oak desk. "I don't want to go through another nine months of hell." Sasuke just smirked.

The blond did not have a choice in this matter.

_~The End_

* * *

I hold all rights to re-edit it! I will...one day...as soon as EvilChinchilla stops stealing my computer!! (Chinchilla: But yours is so much better than mine!!!)

* * *


End file.
